Another Romeo & Cinderella
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Kurumi es una chica noble que siempre ha estado rodeada de gente, Zeon es un chico que trabaja duro para mantener su beca. Cuando sus caminos se cruzan en un intercambio escolar demostrarán que dos personas totalmente opuestas pueden amarse. Sus familias se interpondrán entre ellos, obligándolos a buscar una manera de estar juntos, pasando incluso a través del tiempo y el espacio.
1. PROLOGO - Dos Historias Opuestas

**_Zeon, no permitas que nuestro amor se convierta en una tragedia como el de Julieta…por favor, quiero que escuches mis deseos…_**

 ** _HOY QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO._**

 **ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio I: "PROLOGO - Dos Historias Opuestas"**

 ** _-Instituto Pyro en la Capital Valhalla, Reino del Fuego "Saika" ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-¡Buen día, Mi-sama! – Dijo una amable chica mamodo de cabello rizado color azul añil.

-Buen día, Izuri. – Respondió amablemente la mamodo pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos dorados de aparentes 13 años, era una chica con una belleza destacable que resaltaba entre la multitud donde quiera que caminase y todo el mundo giraba a verla de inmediato.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Mi-sama? – Preguntó una mamodo androide de cabello guindo y ojos negros con cuerpo de color plata y rojo.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. – Respondió nuevamente con gentileza la pelinegra.

-¡Mi-sama, luce tan encantadora como siempre! – Exclamó un mamodo de fuego algo peculiar.

-¡Sí, sí! Su piel es tan suave y blanca que le dan el aspecto de un verdadero ángel. – Concordó otro mamodo con físico de un tigre.

-Mu-Muchas gracias… - Dijo ligeramente nerviosa esta vez.

-¡Ey! ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó una chica pelirroja de ojos escarlata y piel blanca, podría decirse que era muy linda, pero dentro de un grupo no tendría algo que la hiciera destacar entre el resto a diferencia de la pelinegra. - ¡Kurumi! – Repitió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la chica rodeada de varios mamodos.

-Tch, ¿quién es esa? – Murmuró cruzado de brazos el mamodo de fuego.

-Mira que tener el descaro de llamar por su nombre a nuestra Mi-sama… - Murmuró la mamodo androide con repugnancia.

-Qué chica más irrespetuosa. – Apoyó la chica de cabellos añil.

-Buen día, Tio. – Saludo amablemente Kurumi girándose hacia la pelirroja, ganándose las miradas de asombro de los mamodos que la rodeaban. - ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? – Preguntó ignorando a los demás.

-Normal, como siempre. – Respondió Tio con normalidad, pero cuando notó las miradas llenas de celos, rencor e indignación de los cuatro mamodos que yacían detrás de Kurumi tragó saliva silenciosamente mientras mantenía su postura calmada. – Dejando eso de lado, ven conmigo Kurumi. – Dijo tomando a la pelinegra de la mano y echando a correr jalando a la chica con ella sin dejarla responder.

-Tch, ¿quién esa chica? – Murmuró el mamodo tigre.

-A saber… - Respondió indignada Izuri.

-Mejor vámonos. – Dijo la mamodo androide comenzando a caminar.

-Sí, andando. – Concordó el mamodo de fuego y los cuatro se fueron en dirección a la entrada de la escuela.

-¡T-Tio! ¿Q-Qué haces? – Preguntó confundida Kurumi y algo agotada por la corrida sin cesar que la pelirroja la obligó a tomar.

-Salvándote de esos cuatro acosadores locos claro está. – Respondió Tio deteniéndose bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de la entrada al instituto para que Kurumi tomara aire y descansara. – Es la tercera vez en la semana que te salvo de ese tipo de personas. – Dijo cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el tronco del árbol. – Jo…ser amiga de la "princesita" escolar es agotar. –

-Lo siento Tio, siempre te estoy causando problemas. – Dijo Kurumi entre ligeros jadeos de cansancio parada a su lado con la mirada agachada, su voz sonaba con cierto tono de culpa.

-No te preocupes, precisamente por cosas como esa es que necesitas a una amiga como yo. – Respondió Tio con grandeza para tranquilizarla. – Pero ¿sabes? No me molestaría que me recompensaras, digo…recibir tu pudín de hoy no estaría nada mal. – Dijo mirándola con mirada picara.

Kurumi la miró unos segundos y soltó una risita elegante. – Mi pudín es todo tuyo hoy, Tio. –

-¡Hurra! – Exclamó Tio con éxito mientras daba un salto emocionada. - ¡Entonces vamos ahora, no hay que perder tiempo! – Dijo con decisión.

-Bien, bien. – La apoyó Kurumi con una sonrisa divertida. – Entonces démonos prisa antes de que se acabe el pudín de chocolate. –

-¡Sí! ¡Andando! – Dijo Tio abrazándola. - ¡Eres la mejor, Kurumi! –

-Vamos Tio, no tienes que agradecer. – Dijo ella ligeramente nerviosa. – ¿Te importaría soltarme? Ya tuve suficiente acoso por hoy… - Murmuró.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Lo siento. – Dijo Tio con una risita nerviosa. – Bien… ¡Vamos! – Exclamó tomando a Kurumi del brazo y comenzando a correr nuevamente hacia el interior del instituto, jalando con ella a la pelinegra sin darle tiempo de quejarse otra vez.

-¡T-Tio, no me jales así…! – Se quejó la pelinegra agotada por la gran velocidad de la pelirroja. – _"Tio está muy animada…no tengo el valor para destruir su ánimo con tal noticia…" –_

 ** _-Instituto Lightning en la Capital Asteria, Reino del Rayo "Makoku" ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-Estoy cansado y me hacen venir a clases…– Murmuró un chico de 13 años de cabellera plateada, piel blanca pálida y ojos violetas brillantes. Su belleza era única, la camisa de manga larga con cuello doblado color blanco junto a su short color hueso y sus zapatos a juego le daban ese aspecto único…un ángel, esa era la primera impresión de todos al verlo, ya que iba vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza y su cabello plateado le daba un aspecto de divinidad. – Que tontería… - Bufó mientras continuaba caminando hacia su aula.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó una voz dulce detrás de él ganándose su atención, era una chica de cabello rosado enroscado de las puntas, su piel era blanca y sus ojos magenta, usaba un vestido rosa sencillo con la parte superior blanca, de manga larga con encajes blancos en los bordes, calcetines blancos y zapatillas de correa rosados. Daba el aspecto de una dulce niña gentil y amable, con una belleza que cautivaría a cualquiera. – Buen día, Zeon. –

-Hola, no estoy de humor Koruru. – Respondió a secas el chico continuando su camino.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente y lo alcanzó. - ¿Trabajaste hasta tarde otra vez? –

Zeon la miró de reojo, desvió la mirada y asintió. – Es la tercera vez en la semana, ya casi no duermo nada por culpa de las tareas. –

-Si gustas, yo podría-… -

-No. – Interrumpió rápidamente sin dejar de caminar. – Ya les dije un millón de veces que NO necesito su lástima. –

-Pero solo queremos ayudarte. – Respondió Koruru.

-Lástima, ayuda, para mí es exactamente lo mismo. – Dijo deteniéndose un momento para verla a la cara. – Y mi respuesta es no. – Finalizó abriendo la puerta del salón, notando como todos rápidamente dirigían sus miradas hacia él y comenzaban a murmurar cosas entre ellos. – Y aquí vamos de nuevo. – Murmuró soltando un suspiro y entrando junto a la pelirosa, caminando hacia su butaca.

-¡Zeon, Koruru! – Los saludó una energética chica pelilila de ojos violetas y piel blanca, usaba una blusa de manga corta azul añil con un vestido de tirantes azul marino encima, sus zapatillas eran de piso sencillas color negro. Tenía el aspecto de una niña en su totalidad, su figura reflejaba una chica tierna y amable, pero su belleza no se comparaba a la pelirosa. – Por poco y no llegan a tiempo. –

-Lo siento, estuve esperando a Zeon en la puerta pero no apareció. – Explicó Koruru con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, no iba a llegar contigo, me verán más raro de lo que ya lo hacen. – Dijo el peligris sentándose en la butaca que estaba al lado de la de la pelilila, justo a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia afuera.

-¿Eso es posible? – Preguntó la pelilila mirándolo.

-Sí, créeme que se puede, Yumín. – Respondió él apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras se perdía en el paisaje del otro lado del cristal.

-Vamos Zeon, no seas negativo. – Agregó la pelirosa parada entre ambos mamodos. – No es tan malo que sepan que tienes amigas. –

-¿Y quién las considera amigas? – Preguntó mirándolas de reojo.

-Tú, aunque no lo digas. – Respondió Yumín con tranquilidad. – Después de estar juntos casi toda la vida puedo asegurarte eso. –

-Tsk, mocosa fastidiosa… - Murmuró desviando la mirada nuevamente, Yumín solo soltó una risita ante esto.

-Ustedes sí que son muy unidos. – Agregó Koruru mirándolos con una sonrisa. – Me siento un poco extraña ya que solo llevo dos años de conocerlos. –

-¿Qué dices, Koruru? Sean dos días o 8 años, tú también eres nuestra amiga. – Respondió Yumín sonriente.

-TU amiga. – Corrigió Zeon mirándola de reojo.

-NUESTRA amiga. – Recalcó Yumín nuevamente.

-Tsk, no cabe duda que realmente eres muy fastidiosa… - Murmuró desviando la mirada por tercera vez.

-Y no cabe duda alguna de que no eres honesto. – Respondió Yumín con simpleza.

Koruru soltó una risita divertida. – Realmente son muy unidos. –

 **[…]**

-Ya llegué, madre. – Dijo Zeon entrando a la pequeña vivienda de 5 habitaciones algo desgastada y antigua, su expresión facial reflejaba arduo cansancio.

-¡Bienvenido, Zeon! – Saludó una amigable mamodo mayor de aparentes 35 años con cabello rojo y ojos dorados, su piel era blanca, su cabello era largo, lacio y se encontraba atado en una coleta alta con un moño rosado con dos mechones al frente, usaba un vestido de manga larga color vino con encajes rosas. Tenía una belleza que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera, su figura era marcada y muy bien proporcionada, tenía pestañas largas y labios delgados color rosado, su voz era suave y gentil como ella. - ¿Qué tal las labores escolares? –

-Igual que siempre, agotadoras. – Respondió sentándose en una desgastada silla cerca de la antigua mesa para 4 personas. – Y pareciera que es una casualidad que siempre me toque limpiar los vómitos y cosas asquerosas que la gente deja por toda la escuela. – Dijo rodando los ojos mientras un escalofrío repulsivo lo recorría al recordar todo lo que había visto ese día. – Ugh…vomitaré de tan solo recordarlo. –

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. – Respondió con dulzura dándole una paleta de caramelo, la cual el mamodo inmediatamente metió en su boca. – Lamento mucho que tengas que trabajar de esa manera en la escuela, hijo. –

-Da igual, a fin de cuentas soy yo quien desea estudiar. – Respondió moviendo la mano restándole importancia sin sacar la paleta de su boca. – Además, con mis notas y la labor social es más que suficiente para mantener mi beca de estudios. –

-Así se habla, Zeon. – Respondió ella acariciándole el cabello. – No cabe duda de que eres mi hijo. –

-Sí, sí. – Dijo levantándose. – Avísame cuando esté la comida, iré a comenzar mi tarea. – Le dijo yéndose a la habitación vecina.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Buena suerte, esfuérzate! – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la cocina para terminar la cena.

 **[…]**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, todos los mamodos dormían plácidamente en esa noche fresca, la brisa era refrescante, el cielo estaba teñido de color oscuro, las estrellas relucían con belleza y la hermosa Luna resplandecía con elegancia.

En la mansión más destacable de Valhalla (y de todo Saika probablemente), en una de las muchas habitaciones que había en su interior, la pelinegra de ojos dorados estaba sentada en su escritorio terminando de apuntar algo, el reloj marcaba las 12:25 de la madrugada, las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos reflejaban su cansancio, pero ella no cesaba en lo que estaba haciendo, quería terminar ese deber lo antes posible.

-Unu… ¿Sigues despierta? – Preguntó amablemente un niño rubio de ojos naranja y piel morena clara que entró a la habitación. – Mañana partirás muy temprano, deberías descansar. –

-Gash… - Murmuró Kurumi deteniéndose un momento y dándose la vuelta para verlo. – Solo estaba revisando que no olvidara nada, enseguida me iré a dormir. –

El rubio asintió. - ¿Cómo lo tomó Tio? – Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Kurumi se quedó callada unos momentos y desvió su mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza. – No tuve el valor suficiente para destruir a esa energética y activa chica…no pude decírselo. –

-Unu…Tio se pondrá muy triste. – Confesó Gash agachando un poco la mirada afligido.

-Gash, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Le preguntó con amabilidad volviendo a verlo.

-¿Unu? ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó ligeramente confundido.

-Quería darle esto a Tio antes de irme. – Dijo tomando una pequeña cajita que estaba envuelta en papel rojo brillante con una cinta rosada adornándolo. – Pero no tuve el valor de dárselo… ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? –

-¿Unu…? – Murmuró confundido viendo la cajita, sonrió ampliamente y la tomó en sus manos. - ¡Unu! – Exclamó mientas asentía.

-Gracias, Gash… - Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa. – Me iré a dormir entonces, hasta mañana. –

-Unu, hasta mañana Kurumi. – Dijo con una sonrisa abandonando la habitación. – Buenas noches. – Finalizó saliendo de ahí.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo Kurumi al aire.

La pelinegra escribió unas últimas líneas en su libreta y la guardó en un cajón, apagó la luz de la linterna y se recostó en la enorme cama mirando fijamente hacia la Luna que brillaba fuera de su ventana, soltó un suspiró decaída y se giró hacia el otro lado, cerrando sus ojos para dormir finalmente.

 _El reloj ha dado su primer campanada indicando el inicio de dos historias completamente opuestas que estaban a punto de ser enlazadas por el destino…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic KuruZeo! Espero que les haya gustado uwu deseo de corazón que les guste y por favor síganla hasta el final :'3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Como Hielo y Fuego

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio II: "Como Hielo y Fuego"**

 ** _-Mansión Allen en la Capital Valhalla, Reino del Fuego "Saika"-_**

-Unu… ¿Ya es hora? – Preguntó Gash viendo a la chica empacar lo último. - ¿No podrías ir a ver a Tio antes de irte? –

-Lo siento Gash, de verdad me gustaría, pero… - Dijo girándose a verlo después de cerrar su maleta. – Me temo que no es posible, me espera un largo viaje. –

-Unu…ya veo… - Murmuró algo decaído.

-Gash, ¿le entregarás mi paquete a Tio? – Le preguntó con voz suave,

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash recuperando su energía. - ¡Qué te vaya bien, Kurumi! ¡Esperaremos a tu regreso! – Le dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Sí, gracias Gash…por favor, cuida de Tio. – Le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. – Te necesitará en estos 6 meses que me ausentaré. –

-¡Unu! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – Exclamó alegremente. - ¡Ten un buen viaje! –

Kurumi asintió y se separó de él. – Me voy, hasta luego. – Dijo tomando sus dos maletas, colgándose su mochila y caminando fuera de la mansión para subir al carruaje que la esperaba. – _"Adiós, mi reino…" –_

 ** _-Instituto Lightning en la Capital Asteria, Reino del Rayo "Makoku"-_**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?! – Exclamó Zeon indignado sentado frente al director de la institución. - ¿Qué no hay más personas con mejor "capacitación" que yo? Si sabe de lo que hablo. –

-Oh, créame que lo conozco muy bien, jovencito. – Dijo el director tomando unas hojas en su mano. – Pero precisamente por eso es que usted fue elegido para esta tarea. –

-¡¿Y por qué yo?! – Replicó nuevamente algo frustrado.

-Porque con esos modales debe aprender a convivir con el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, y nada mejor que empezar con alguien nueva en la escuela. – Respondió el director con tranquilidad. – Además, si me permite informarle, me temo que en su situación no está en condición de negarse. –

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando ahora? – Preguntó confundido ante aquella afirmación.

-Debo recordarle que usted estudia en esta prestigiosa escuela gracias a la beca que ha obtenido por sus altas calificaciones y su apoyo en labores sociales. – Explicó el director con calma y seriedad. – Le daría el beneficio de rechazar el trabajo, pero me temo que eso ya no es posible si consideramos que usted faltó a sus últimas 5 labores. –

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos habla? Estuve asistiendo a esas labores todo este tiempo. – Dijo algo irritado por la acusación.

-Los informes de la profesora Yuno no dicen lo mismo. – Agregó el director mirándolo sin creerle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que ser un error! ¡Estuve en ese asqueroso sitio realizado las labores que me dio todo el tiempo! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie en defensa. - ¡Esa mujer debe estarse desquitando conmigo por haberle gritado ayer! –

-La profesora Yuno tiene una buena reputación en la escuela y ningún alumno se ha quejado de ella por corrupción, Zeon. – Explicó el mamodo mayor. – Así que me temo que tus afirmaciones son…inválidas. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma, no puede hablar enserio! – Exclamó frustrado totalmente.

-Escuche con atención jovencito, si quiere mantener su beca de estudios que la escuela le otorga, entonces deberá ser el guía de la alumna de intercambio, ¿escuchó bien? –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es una injusticia! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado.

-¿Me escuchó bien? – Repitió el director con voz firme.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró por lo bajo tratando de calmarse. – Sí, lo escuché. –

-Muy bien, ahora vaya a recibirla, no debe tardar en llegar. – Dijo más tranquilo el director.

-Tsk. – Bufó dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse muy lejos de ahí.

-Ah, y le sugiero que sea amable con ella. – Dijo el director con voz seria. – Una sola queja de esa chica y usted sale por esa puerta con su papelería. –

-Tsk, lo que me faltaba… - Dijo asintiendo de mala gana y saliendo de la oficina del director totalmente frustrado por la situación.

-Aquí es… - Murmuró Kurumi parada frente a la puerta de un gran edificio. – Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa… Oye, Tio-… - Se calló al darse la vuelta y notar que la pelirroja no estaba ahí, su mirada cambió drásticamente a una decaída. – Oh…es cierto, estoy sola aquí… - Dijo al aire soltando un suspiro, miró nuevamente a la puerta y respiró hondo. – Bien…aquí voy. –

Kurumi se acercó a la puerta y los dos guardias que la resguardaban las abrieron para dejarla pasar, estaba nerviosa cuando entró, pero se relajó al ver los pasillos desolados. _"Todos deben de estar en clase"_ pensó inmediatamente ante la situación.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a recorrer los extensos pasillos en busca de alguien que le diera instrucciones, pero había diversos corredores que llevaban a distintos lados desde el pasillo principal de la escuela.

-Mo~… ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Preguntó al aire algo decaída. – No conozco a nadie y ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy… - Murmuró soltando otro suspiro. – ¿Qué haré…? –

Pasaron algunos minutos para que se aburriera de estar parada en el mismo sitio, por lo que comenzó a recorrer el pasillo de la izquierda para buscar ayuda.

-Tsk, esa maldita bruja está cobrándoselas…pero ya verá cuando la vea, la haré arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho. – Murmuraba Zeon caminando por un pasillo solitario lleno de frustración, ira y un aura oscura alrededor. – Sí…la haré tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras para que luego bese los dedos de mis pies, se arrepentirá de haberme eliminado todas esas horas de labores y encima haberme mandado a ser niñero…se arrepentirá, juro que se arrepentirá. -

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del otro que caminaba hacia él, estaban tan perdidos en sus mundos que terminaron chocando con fuerza y cayendo de sentón al suelo.

-Ay… - Murmuró Kurumi sobando su parte afectada, con la caída había flexionado sus piernas un poco de manera que su ropa interior quedaba a la vista. – Lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa, no vi por dónde iba. –

-Tsk, mocosa ciega…deberías ver por donde caminas. – Dijo irritado el peligris sobando su frente en la parte que había chocado contra ella, levantó la vista y vio fijamente a la pelinegra frente a él, se quedó mudo unos segundos al mirar que era una chica hermosa con un aspecto angelical, su voz que momentos antes había escuchado era dulce y suave, su físico no estaba muy marcado aún pero eso era lo que le daba un aspecto de elegancia y belleza. – _"Jamás había visto a esta chica…" –_ Pensó inmediatamente algo atraído por su belleza, poco después movió su cabeza varias veces para sacarse esos pensamientos. – _"¡¿Qué demonios andas pensando?! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Ella acaba de golpearte!" –_ Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente, abrió los ojos y la miró nuevamente, notando esta vez con claridad que entre sus piernas flexionadas se podía ver su ropa interior. – Tsk, te crees una dama y mira que estar así, aprende a cerrar las piernas ¿quieres? Desde aquí puedo ver que las usas de color blanco. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi recién prestándole atención. - ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó al haber escuchado solamente las palabras "las usas de color blanco". El chico simplemente se levantó desviando la mirada molesto y no respondió, Kurumi estiró sus piernas y fue cuando entendió sus palabras, sonrojándose instantáneamente. - ¿Q-Qué…? ¿T-Tú…me viste…? –

-Como si fuera posible evitarlo contigo así. – Dijo sacudiéndose su ropa.

El sonrojo de Kurumi aumentó intensamente al recordar unas sabias palabras de Tio: _"Esos acosadores son unos malditos depravados, ¡descuídate un momento y verás como a la primera intentan llegar más lejos!"._ Un aura de ira envolvió a la chica, quien se levantó de golpe mientras apretaba los puños.

-Tú… ¡Eres un aprovechado, basura! – Exclamó mirando a Zeon molesta pero sin borrar su sonrojo mientras apuntaba sus manos hacia él.

Zeon frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. - ¿Ah? ¿De qué rayos ha-…? –

– _¡Feisiruga! ¡Feisiruga! ¡Feisiruga! ¡Feisiruga! ¡FEISIRUGA! –_ Exclamó Kurumi repetidas veces atacándolo consecutivamente sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar o de defenderse.

El humo causado por los sucesivos rayos de fuego en forma de tirabuzón que golpeaban al peligris activó la alarma contra incendios de la escuela, ocasionando que agua comenzara a caer como lluvia por todos lados y los alumnos salieran de sus aulas algo confundidos por la repentina alarma.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – Exclamó un mamodo mayor llegando rápidamente al lugar, reconociendo al torturado con fuego de Zeon. - ¡¿Qué significa esto, joven Zeon?! –

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ella me atacó de la nada! – Exclamó furioso apuntando hacia Kurumi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuiste tú quien se aprovechó totalmente de mí! – Replicó en defensa la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el mamodo imaginado lo peor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso no es cierto! ¡No le crea A-Su-sensei! ¡NO LE CREA! – Exclamó Zeon tratando de arreglar el malentendido.

-¡Ahora mismo los dos vienen conmigo a la oficina del director! – Ordenó A-Su tomándolos a ambos de los brazos y llevándoselos con él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! – Exclamó Zeon tratando de soltarse.

-¡Me duele! ¡Sé caminar sola, no es necesario que me jalone así! – Dijo Kurumi frustrada y algo avergonzada por las miradas de todos los mamodos.

-Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de crear tanto alboroto. – Les dijo con voz baja pero firme. - ¡Todos los alumnos, por favor regresen a sus aulas! ¡Solo fue un pequeño alboroto de dos alumnos, no pasó nada! ¡Ahora vuelvan a clases! – Repetía mientras pasaban por los largos pasillos llenos de mamodos.

-Solo esto me faltaba… - Murmuró Zeon exasperado.

-Mo~…esto es vergonzoso… ¿A qué clase de escuela he venido? – Murmuró Kurumi avergonzada de la situación.

 **[…]**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue el motivo de que la señorita lo atacara, jovencito? – Preguntó el director viendo fijamente a Zeon, quien estaba sentado frente a él y a 20 metros de distancia de la pelinegra.

-¡¿Y yo qué sé?! ¡Está loca! ¡Ni la conozco y ya viene a agarrarme de su muñeco de trapo! – Exclamó molesto apuntando hacia Kurumi.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo te ataqué porque eres un acosador depravado que se aprovechó de la situación! – Exclamó Kurumi en defensa mirándolo molesta.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué se refiere, señorita? – Preguntó el director con seriedad mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Eso, ¿de qué rayos hablas ahora, mocosa loca? – Apoyó Zeon mirándola también mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Yo estaba recorriendo uno de los pasillos en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarme, entonces accidentalmente chocamos y nos caímos. – Explicó Kurumi cruzando los brazos mientras su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente. – E-Entonces yo estaba en el suelo aliviando mi dolor…y este chico me dijo que los usaba de color blanco… ¡Se aprovechó de la situación para ver debajo de mi vestido! –

-¡¿Disculpa?! – Dijo Zeon indignado.

-¡¿Qué significa eso, joven Zeon?! – Exclamó el director molesto mirándolo con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Realmente le cree?! – Preguntó Zeon mirándolo. - ¡Está loca! ¡Yo solo estaba advirtiéndola! –

-¡Esta conducta es intolerable, jovencito! Fui muy claro esta mañana con usted cuando le dije que si recibíamos una queja suya de la alumna de intercambio su beca de estudios sería inmediatamente retirada y usted expulsado. – Dijo el director firmemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede estar hablando enserio! ¡No hice nada malo! ¡No hice nada, maldición! – Exclamó levantándose para patear la silla de la frustración. - ¡Yo solamente le dije que se creía una dama con una pésima forma de sentarse! –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Kurumi mirando a Zeon confundida.

-¡¿Y eso le da el derecho de ver por debajo de la vestimenta de una señorita?! – Replicó el director.

-¡¿Cómo quería que lo evitara si estaba frente a mí sentada de esa manera?! ¡Ella misma incitaba a que alguien la viera! – Exclamó tratando de explicarse el mamodo.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya tuve demasiado de sus excusas! – Exclamó el director golpeando su escritorio con fuerza. – Zeon Bell, pierde definitivamente su beca de estudios Y queda expulsado del instituto Lightning. – Dijo con voz seria.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacerme eso! – Exclamó con preocupación y frustración. - ¡Eso un error! ¡No puede echarme por eso! ¡NO PUEDE! –

-Lamento informarle que ya lo hice. – Dijo sacando el expediente de Zeon para sellarlo.

-¡ESPERE! – Exclamó Kurumi levantándose de su silla. - ¡No fue su culpa! ¡Él tiene razón, fue mía! ¡Es mi responsabilidad! –

-¿Hm? ¿A qué se refiere, señorita? – Preguntó el mamodo mayor mirándola.

-Al principio lo malinterpreté debido a que no escuché sus palabras…pero ahora, con lo que acaba de decir, entendí que lo que él trataba de hacer era de advertirme sobre mi postura incorrecta a causa de la caída, él jamás tuvo la intención de espirar, ¡estaba equivocada! – Explicó sorprendiendo a Zeon. - ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Por favor…no expulse a este chico por culpa de mi error! – Suplicó inclinándose ante el director, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de ambos.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qu-Qué haces? – Exclamó Zeon sin comprender la situación que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Está consciente de sus palabras, señorita? – Preguntó el director seriamente. – Permítame advertirle que esta conversación quedará marcada en los expedientes de ambos, eso implica cada una de las palabras que diga. –

-Sí, lo entiendo, así que por favor no lo expulse. – Rogó nuevamente.

-Bien, puede levantar la mirada. – Dijo el director guardando el expediente del peligris. – Puede conservar su beca de estudios y seguir en el instituto, joven Zeon. –

-¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó con cierto alivio en su voz. - ¡Gracias! –

-Pero hay una condición. – Interrumpió ganándose las miradas de ambos. – Usted se hará cargo de estar en todo momento con la señorita durante su estadía aquí. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado. - ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Por qué?! –

-Sí, muy enserio, si tuvo la suficiente amabilidad para advertirla de su "postura incorrecta", puedo suponer que se encargará de que mantenga esa imagen respetada durante su estadía en nuestro instituto. – Explicó el director.

-No quiero hacerlo, eso solo fue para evitar este tipo de malentendido. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Si realiza ese trabajo jamás volverá a hacer labores sociales para el instituto y podrá quedarse aquí con su beca hasta que sus estudios finalicen. – Explicó el director llamando su atención. - ¿Aun así quiere rechazar la oferta? –

-¿Si lo hago…realmente cumplirá su palabra? – Preguntó Zeon interesado.

-Le doy mi palabra, joven Zeon. – Aseguró el mamodo mayor.

Zeon miró a Kurumi por unos momentos en silencio y la analizó detenidamente, no solo era su fino físico, sino también su forma de ser, de hablar y hasta se suplicar las que le daban un toque de elegancia y nobleza. _"Creo que no será tan malo, no sé ve que sea mala persona"_ pensó al recordar que en todo ese tiempo no había dicho nada acerca de su forma de vestir o del simple hecho de que estuviera estudiando gracias a una beca por labores sociales "como todo como un fracasado" tal y como los demás lo hacían.

-Acepto. – Dijo mirando al director.

-Sabia decisión. – Dijo el director con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Pueden retirarse a clases. –

-¡Sí! – Dijeron ambos al unisón dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias por ayudarme. – Dijo Zeon ganándose la mirada de asombro de Kurumi.

-No es nada, solo dije la verdad. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró mirándola algo desubicado. _"Es la primer 'niña rica' que me pregunta mi nombre…"_ pensó mientras su estómago se revolvía ligeramente. – Zeon… - Respondió desviando la mirada. – Zeon Bell. –

-¿Zeon? Es un placer, mi nombre es Kurumi Allen. – Dijo amablemente mientras le sonreía. – Espero que seamos buenos amigos, Zeon. –

-N-No necesito amigos. – Respondió sin verla. – Como sea, ¿sabes en cuál salón estarás? –

-¡Ah! Veamos… - Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una hoja doblada a la perfección. – Este. – Dijo mostrándole el papel.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Exclamó incrédulo tomando el papel mientras una ceja le temblaba. - ¿E-Es enserio…? – Murmuró con un aura negativa sobre él.

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida por su semblante.

-¿E-Estaremos…e-en el mismo…grupo…? – Murmuró sin poder creerlo aún.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó ella algo emocionada. - ¡Esto debe ser obra del destino! –

-S-Sí…obra del destino… - Murmuró sin cambiar su estado emocional. – Un destino muy importón llamado director… -

-¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo? No pude escucharte. – Preguntó acercándose a él.

-No dije nada, mejor camina que tenemos que llegar a clase, vamos demasiado tarde. – Dijo comenzado a caminar por un pasillo.

Kurumi sonrió ligeramente y apresuró su paso hasta alcanzarlo para caminar a su lado. - ¿Crees que se enfaden? –

-Sí, es probable… ¡Espera, ¿qué?! – Exclamó girándose a verla. - ¡No camines tan cerca, pensarán mal! –

-¿Uh? ¿Qué más da? De igual manera estás a cargo de mí. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, solo camina. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-No tienes que preocuparte, les diré que fue mi culpa. – Le dijo amablemente. - ¿Vale? –

-Tsk, bien. – Murmuró continuando su camino.

Los dos siguieron caminando por varios pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a la segunda planta del enorme edificio donde todos los salones se encontraban. Caminaron un pequeño tramo hasta llegar al aula indicada como "1-A", Zeon tocó a la puerta y sucesivamente la abrió.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Yumín algo aliviada de verlo después de 2 horas de ausencia.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Koruru soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿A qué se debe su llegada a esta hora, Zeon? – Preguntó el profesor mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo-… - Intentó explicar el peligris.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. – Interrumpió Kurumi parándose al lado de Zeon mientras se inclinaba.

Todos rápidamente la miraron sorprendidos de su acto, incluido el profesor. - ¿Y usted quién es? – Preguntó el maestro confundido.

-Kurumi Allen, estudiante de intercambio venida del Instituto Pyro en la ciudad de Valhalla. – Explicó con serenidad mientras se enderezaba.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos los mamodos.

-¡¿Dijo "Instituto Pyro"?! –

-¿Esta chica viene de Saika? –

-¡Una residente de la Capital Valhalla! –

-¿Viene de intercambio desde la prestigiosa escuela Pyro? –

-No me la creo… -

-¡Todos, silencio! – Exclamó el profesor callando los murmullos. - ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe el retraso? –

-Sí, el joven Zeon me ayudó en la entrada cuando estaba perdida, me llevó a hablar con el director y da la casualidad que este es mi grupo, así que me hizo el favor de traerme. – Explicó Kurumi tranquilamente.

-Y-Ya es suficiente, cállate. – Murmuró Zeon desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué vienes con ese perdedor? – Dijo una mamodo poniéndose de pie. - ¿Acaso no sabes quién es? –

-Sí, sí, ese fracaso ni siquiera debería estar en Lightning. – Apoyó otro mamodo.

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó con burla otro mamodo.

-¡Vaya, que lindo! ¡El pordiosero quiso hacerse pasar por un caballero con la chica nueva! –

-¿Tan impresionado has quedado por su elegancia? –

-Es inútil, alguien como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. –

-Cierren la maldita boca… - Murmuró Zeon apretando los puños.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – Exclamó Yumín levantándose. - ¡Déjenlo en paz! –

-¿Lo defiendes, Hayashi? Mira que tu noviecito se fue a conquistar a la chica nueva. –

-¿Realmente te dijo a dónde iría? –

-¡No hablen así de ellos! – Exclamó Koruru levantándose también. - ¡Yumín y Zeon son buenas personas! ¡No dejaré que hablen así de ellos! –

-¡Vaya! La chica poseída ha hablado, que ternura. –

-Los raros y de clase baja deben estar con los suyos. –

-Está más que claro que gente como ustedes tres no merecen estar aquí. –

-Al menos las familias de Koruru y de Hayashi tienen algo que presumir, pero Bell está por los suelos. –

-Sí, es un perdedor que tiene que limpiar el vómito de las personas y besar los pies del director para mantener su beca. –

-¡Ya fue suficiente, contrólense! – Dijo el profesor tratando de poner orden. –

-Las personas como tú no son bienvenidas en nuestra escuela, Zeon. –

-¡Dije que mantuvieran orden! – Repitió el profesor.

-Las escorias como tú deberían desaparecer… -

- _¡FEISU! –_ Exclamó Kurumi golpeando a la mamodo de improviso con una bola de fuego, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Dijo Zeon sorprendido de su reacción.

-¡No permitiré que se burlen de ellos! Personas como Zeon son admirables, se ganan lo que tienen con su esfuerzo, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? No está hiriendo a nadie y lo que hace es sorprendente, ¡digno de admirar! – Dijo mirando con furia a la mamodo. – Personas como él son las que mayor razón tienen de estar aquí, ¡las personas como tú que no saben lo que es ganarse la vida son las que no deberían estar aquí! –

-¡Kurumi, ya cállate, es suficiente! – Exclamó Zeon tomándola del brazo. - ¡No te pongas a su nivel, maldita sea! –

-Zeon…lo-lo siento. – Dijo mirándolo un poco más relajada.

-Tch, ¡¿quién te has creído, mocosa?! ¡Solo por venir de Saika no significa que seas la gran cosa! –

-¡Haremos que te arrepientas de haber venido! –

-Además, ¿por qué te sientes tan grande Zeon? Claro está que alguien como ella no se fijaría en alguien miserable como tú. –

-Exacto, solo te protege porque siente lástima por ti. –

-¡Cállense! ¡Yo no-…! – Su exclamación quedó inconclusa cuando Kurumi lo jaló del brazo hacia ella. - ¿Tú…? –

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Kurumi tomó a Zeon de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios, el chico peligris entró en un shock ante esta acción de la pelinegra, todos los miraron fijamente totalmente asombrados de lo que estaban viendo…

 _La maldición solamente puede deshacerse con el primer beso del verdadero amor._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Segundo capítulo recién salido del horno! ¿Qué les pareció? Cuando dije lo de "amor a primera vista", ¿se imaginaron algo como esto? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones *w* espero que les haya gustado este cap uwu**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Osvaldo877: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! *W* me alegro de que te esté gustando x3 sí, esta historia está destinada a ser larga, así que tendrás mucho KuruZeo por un buen rato jajaj XDDD espero recibir más reviews tuyos que me alegran el día y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo este tipo de historias x3 ¡Un saludo desde México! :3**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ABDAVDASVDLKAJVDKJAVSDAVS ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! ¡TODOOOO! Eres una gran amiga, ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! *-* te daré de tus dos parejas favoritas...TioGa y YuTsuba 7w7 así que esperalas (? gracias por ayudarme con las ideas cuando me escasean, te lo agradezco de todo cocoro TvT ¡Te quero!**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡Gracias por tus reviews amiga! Me hace muy feliz saber que lees mis historias a pesar de tener tanto que estudiar TvT gracias de verdad, hace años que haces cosas así por mí, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que la historia te guste hasta el final :'3**

 **Espero recibir más reviews alentadores y nuevos lectores en el transcurso de esta historia *w* cualquier duda pueden dejarla en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización n.n/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Vete, Pero no me Dejes

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio III: "Vete…Pero no me Dejes"**

-Tch, ¡¿quién te has creído, mocosa?! ¡Solo por venir de Saika no significa que seas la gran cosa! –

-¡Haremos que te arrepientas de haber venido! –

-Además, ¿por qué te sientes tan grande Zeon? Claro está que alguien como ella no se fijaría en alguien miserable como tú. –

-Exacto, solo te protege porque siente lástima por ti. –

-¡Cállense! ¡Yo no-…! – Su exclamación quedó inconclusa cuando Kurumi lo jaló del brazo hacia ella. - ¿Tú…? –

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Kurumi tomó a Zeon de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios, el chico peligris entró en un shock ante esta acción de la pelinegra, todos los miraron fijamente totalmente asombrados de lo que estaban viendo.

Zeon reaccionó a los pocos momentos, rápidamente tomó a Kurumi de los hombros y la empujó con fuerza para alejarla de él, sorprendiendo aún más a todos los confundidos mamodos.

-¡¿P-Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! – Exclamó molesto mientras limpiaba los residuos de saliva que Kurumi había dejado sobre sus labios con un fuerte rubor marcado en sus pálidas mejillas. - ¡¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?! –

-¿Z-Zeon…? – Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo con confusión.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa! ¡Yo no necesito de la lástima de nadie! – Exclamó avergonzado, molesto y frustrado. - ¡¿Me oíste?! –

-¡Zeon, cálmate! – Exclamó Yumín tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Tú cállate! – Replicó Zeon sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a verla.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Koruru mirándolo desde su lugar preocupada.

Yumín lo miró en silencio y se relajó un poco. -Zeon, tienes que relájate, ella solo-… -

-Lo siento. – Interrumpió Kurumi ganándose la mirada fija de todos. – ¡Realmente lo siento! – Repitió inclinándose frente a Zeon, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. – Sí eso es lo que deseas, prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer. –

Zeon se sorprendió ante esta reacción ya que jamás esperó que se inclinara ante él, se relajó un poco gracias a la disculpa de Kurumi pero casi de inmediato un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió.

-De-De acuerdo. – Respondió desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-Pero quiero que sepas algo, Zeon. – Interrumpió Kurumi ganándose su mirada. – Lo que he hecho no fue un acto de lástima o algo parecido. – Dijo desviando un poco la mirada ligeramente sonrojada. . Lo-Lo hice porque personas como tú, que trabajan duro para ganar todo lo que tienen, son personas que admiro…y…eres alguien apuesto…su-supongo que me gustas…un poco. –

-¿Ah? – Murmuró Zeon sin procesarlo en su totalidad.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Yumín y Koruru al unisón.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! – Exclamaron todos a coro incrédulos.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! – Gritó el profesor exasperado por todo el alboroto, ganándose las miradas de todos como si recién se dieran cuenta de qué él estaba ahí. – Llegan tarde a la clase, causan un descontrol total entre mis alumnos y hacen una "escenita cursi" en mi presencia, ¡esto es intolerable, jovencitos! ¡Ahora mismo ambos se salen del aula y no quiero verlos de nuevo en mis clases, ¿escucharon bien?! –

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró Zeon sin poder creerlo.

-S-Sí… - Respondió Kurumi avergonzada.

-Bien, ahora tomen sus cosas, salgan por esa puerta y vayan a hacer sus tonterías a otro lado. – Ordenó apuntando a la puerta.

-¡No-No son tonterías! ¡Además, yo no estoy haciendo nada! – Exclamó Zeon avergonzado en defensa.

-¡Afuera ambos, dije! – Repitió el profesor.

-Tsk, esto es el maldito colmo… - Murmuró frustrado caminando hacia su butaca para guardar sus cosas y coger su mochila.

-S-Sí, lo siento, todo ha sido mi culpa. – Dijo Kurumi inclinándose ante el profesor. – Lo lamento mucho. – Se disculpó enderezándose. – Con su permiso. – Se despidió caminando fuera del salón junto a Zeon.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Yumín queriendo correr detrás de él preocupada.

-¿Quiere retirarse junto a los jóvenes, señorita Hayashi? – Preguntó le profesor con seriedad algo molesto.

-N-No… - Respondió Yumín regresando a su asiento.

-Muy bien, entonces prosigamos. – Dijo el profesor tomando nuevamente su libro y continuando su explicación.

-Ah…nos corrieron. – Murmuró Kurumi fuera del salón.

-Sí, y todo fue tu culpa, maldición, te dije que no te rebajaras a su nivel. – Respondió algo frustrado aún mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. - ¿Por qué rayos no me escuchaste? –

-Lo lamento, Zeon…yo solo quería ayudar. – Murmuró arrepentida. – Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. –

-Ya mejor no digas nada. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Solo…vete. –

Kurumi se sorprendió ante esta petición pero no dijo nada, pocos segundos después agachó la mirada y asintió con lentitud.

-Lo entiendo, disculpa las molestias. – Se disculpó inclinándose rápidamente y dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Zeon la miró de reojo, estaba sumamente molesto y deseaba estar totalmente solo…pero algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que corriera detrás de ella y la detuviera. Se confundió por completo ante ese sentimiento que su mente se quedó en blanco: no sabía que pensar, qué hacer, qué decir, no entendía nada…solo sabía que estaba dudando de su "cruel" manera de ser.

Si realmente era esa persona fría, desalmada y cruel que aparentaba ser, entonces ¿por qué se sentía atraído por esa chica desconocida? Realmente no lo entendía.

 **[…]**

-Mo~…yo solo quería ayudarlo. – Murmuró Kurumi algo frustrada mientras caminaba sin rumbo por un jardín de la escuela. – Este lugar es todo lo contrario a Pyro…y además…aquí estoy sola. – Dijo decaída soltando un suspiro mientras la imagen de Tio y Gash pasaba por su mente. – Ah… ¿Qué haré? – Susurró al aire mientras se detenía para ver detenidamente el lugar.

Estaba en una especie de jardín adornado con cuatro árboles separados con la misma distancia, hierba verde que le llegaba a los tobillos y algunas plantas coloridas que le daban vida al lugar.

-Rayos, me perdí de nuevo… - Murmuró notando su situación con claridad. - Me agarré caminando por todos lados sin ver siquiera a dónde iba… -

Kurumi se sentía un poco extraña, toda su vida había estado rodeada de gente que la admiraba y la quería a todos lados donde fuera, siempre era la número uno en todo, siempre era la chica más destacable entre todos, siempre era la chica a la que todos ansiaban saludar…

Pero aquí, al parecer, no destacaba para nada: nadie la conocía, nadie sabía quién era, nadie se preocupaba por ella, nadie la admiraba… _aquí, ella no era nadie_.

-Ah…Tio, ¿dónde estás ahora? – Murmuró sentándose debajo de un árbol mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. – Me siento muy sola…siempre me había quejado de las personas que me "acosaban", pero ahora…las extraño un poco. –

Un sonido provenido del cielo llamó la atención de la pelinegra, quien alzó la mirada para notar las grandes nubes oscuras que cubrían el azul cielo, otros cuantos "rugidos" sonaron antes de que la primer gota de agua cayera y luego otras más comenzaran a seguirla.

-¿Lluvia…? – Murmuró viendo las ligeras gotas que comenzaron a caer. – Vaya…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi llover… - Dijo con una sonrisa, en pocos momentos la pequeña llovizna se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta, comenzando a mojarla en su totalidad mientras el fuerte viento soplaba. - ¡Wahh~! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Me resfriaré! – Exclamó levantándose y comenzando a correr en busca de un refugio.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde el incidente durante clase, Zeon había regresado hacía ya 2 horas pero Kurumi jamás volvió, trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo, pero el peligris no podía evitar mirar de reojo hacia la puerta o al otro lado de la ventana buscando alguna señal de que la pelinegra estaba bien.

La tormenta había persistido y el fuerte viento golpeaba con brusquedad las ventanas causando ruidos extremos, su preocupación aumentó cuando un relámpago cayó en uno de los árboles más grandes del instituto y este inmediatamente comenzó a incendiarse, algunos profesores rápidamente corrieron a apagar el incendio, pero Zeon simplemente ya no podía estar tranquilo.

- _"Maldita sea… ¿Dónde rayos se metió esa mocosa?" –_ Pensó mientras movía con nerviosismo sus dedos sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de Yumín.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo, Zeon? – Preguntó confundida la pelilila ante sus acciones. – Has estado muy raro desde que volviste. –

-No es nada. – Respondió sin mirarla, solamente se limitaba a ver por la ventana al exterior en busca de la pelinegra.

-¿Estás seguro? Sigo creyendo que te sucede algo… - Dijo no muy convencida de la respuesta recibida. –

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. – Repitió algo molesto mientras se levantaba.

-¿Eh? Espera, ¿a dónde vas, Zeon? – Preguntó Yumín confundida.

-No es de tu incumbencia. – Dijo caminando a la puerta y saliendo del salón.

-¡Espera, Zeon! – Exclamó Yumín preocupada.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo, Yumín? – Preguntó Koruru confundida ante la escena.

Yumín soltó un suspiro. – Ah… ¿Me creerás si te digo que ni yo lo sé? – Respondió mirándola con un semblante deprimente.

-Yumín… - Murmuró Koruru preocupada de la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la chica.

 **[…]**

-Jo… ¡¿Qué le sucede a Kurumi?! Mira que irse de esa manera sin despedirse… - Murmuró Tio molesta dándole vueltas a un árbol del jardín trasero de la escuela.

-Unu… ¿Estás molesta? – Preguntó Gash al verla así.

-¿Qué si estoy molesta? ¡Claro qué estoy molesta, Gash! ¡Esa idiota se fue sin siquiera avisarme! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – Respondió frustrada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Unu…lo siento, Tio…le dije muchas veces que viniera a despedirse pero no me hizo caso… - Explicó el mamodo tratando de tranquilizarla. – Pero dijo que no tenía tiempo… -

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no tenga tiempo para venir a despedirse de su mejor amiga?! ¡He hecho muchas cosas por ella y ni así vino a avistarme tan siquiera! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga es?! Jo... – Exclamó algo molesta y comenzó a respirar agitadamente tratando de calmarse, rápidamente su mirada cambió a una decaída y cruzó los brazos. - ¿Me considera su amiga siquiera…? –

-¿Unu? Tio, no estés triste. – Dijo Gash acercándose a ella. – Kurumi realmente te considera su amiga, yo lo sé. –

-No trates de animarme Gash, si realmente sintiera eso hubiera venido a despedirse de mí antes de largarse por medio año. – Dijo desviando la mirada y soltando un suspiro. – Ah…supongo que todos al final son iguales. –

-¡Unu, eso no es cierto! – Exclamó Gash interrumpiéndola y llamando su atención. – Kurumi no es igual al resto, ella es fuerte, amable, linda, gentil, noble y tiene un gran corazón que se preocupa por todo el mundo sin excepciones, si ella te ha llamado su "mejor amiga" entonces no debes dudar de sus palabras, porque Kurumi no es una mentirosa. –

-Gash…podrá ser así contigo porque han crecido juntos, pero eso no significa que sea igual con el resto. – Dijo Tio desviando la mirada.

-¡Unu, estás equivocada! ¡Ella realmente te quiere! – Dijo metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo para sacar una cajita. – Kurumi me dijo que te diera esto cuando se fuera. –

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí? – Dudó confundida tomando la cajita en sus manos.

Tio abrió la cajita y se encontró con un collar de plata fino con un rubí adornándolo, debajo de dicho accesorio había una nota que la joven sacó para leer el contenido.

 _Para Tio:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya me he ido sin decirte nada, de ser así quiero disculparme contigo por haberlo hecho, la verdad es que no tengo el valor necesario para despedirme de ti, no podría haber soportado ver a esa energética y alegre chica que eres destrozándose ante mi partida, espero que algún día me perdones._

 _Te dejo este obsequio como muestra de nuestra amistad, yo tengo el par, el cual es dorado con un rubí al igual que el tuyo, acéptalo por favor._

 _Cuídate mucho Tio, prometo volver pronto. Sé fuerte y valiente como siempre, Gash estará a tu lado en mi ausencia, pero sabes que puedes escribirme cuando quieras y yo te responderé lo antes posible._

 _Te quiero Tio, ¡nos vemos pronto!_

 _-Kurumi_

-Idiota…si me lo hubieras dicho lo pude haber entendido… - Murmuró apretando la nota en sus manos mientras contenía sus lágrimas. – Por eso somos amigas ¿no…? Jo…incluso lejos me causas molestias, realmente es agotador ser amiga tuya. – Dijo soltando una risita.

-Unu… ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Gash al verla sonreír.

-Sí, gracias Gash. – Dijo guardando la nota en la caja y metiéndola en su mochila para después ponerse el collar. - ¿Te quedarás conmigo? Me sentiré un poco sola sin Kurumi. –

-¡Unu! ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó con alegría el rubio. – _"Realmente Tio es más bonita cuando sonríe que cuando llora." –_

 **[…]**

-¡Kurumi! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?! ¡Kurumi! – Exclamaba Zeon recorriendo los jardines de la escuela con una burbuja protectora a su alrededor para la tormenta, había durado ya vario rato buscando por todos lados a la pelinegra, pero no había logrado encontrarla. - ¿Dónde demonios se metió esa mocosa? ¡Kurumi! ¡Responde ya, maldita sea! ¡Kurumi! –

El peligris continuó caminando por el jardín buscando a la chica, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y la lluvia se intensificó, el pasto estaba totalmente húmedo al igual que la tierra, por lo que Zeon tenía que pisar con fuerza para no resbalar por todo el lodo.

-¡Kurumi! ¡Kurumi! ¡¿Estás por aquí?! ¡Responde ya, maldita sea! – Repitió, realmente no le faltaban ganas de regresar al instituto, no era de su agrado estar caminado bajo una tormenta en ese momento, pero su preocupación le impedía dejarla abandonarla, en el fondo sabía que había tenido cierta culpa al haberle dicho que se fuera. - ¡Kurumi! ¡Kurumi! ¡Kurumi! –

-¡Achu! Mo~…tengo frío… - Murmuró Kurumi abrazándose con fuerza a sí misma, estaba empapada, temblaba ligeramente y se encontraba oculta dentro de una pequeña torre gigante estrecha.

-¡Kurumi! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Kurumi! – La voz de Zeon resonó cercas de ella, por lo que fácilmente la reconoció.

-¿Zeon? – Murmuró confundida, las exclamaciones del chico se hicieron presentes nuevamente haciendo que Kurumi se levantara con alivio y felicidad reflejadas en su rostro. - ¡Sí, es Zeon! ¡Zeon! – Exclamó saliendo de su escondite. - ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! –

-¿Uh? – Zeon giró rápidamente al lugar donde había escuchado una voz llamándolo, su corazón se aceleró un poco al reconocer a la chica que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando. - ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡¿Dónde rayos-…?! – Su reclamó quedó incompleto cuando vio que un rayo potente fue atraído hacia la torre, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a arder y, con el fuerte viento, se partió por la mitad, cayendo con velocidad y abarcando el suficiente espacio como para herir letalmente a la pelinegra. - ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi notando la mitad de la torre que caía hacia ella. - ¡¿Eh?! –

-¡KURUMI~! – Gritó Zeon tomándola de la cintura y teletransportándose rápidamente fuera del alcance de la torre, cayendo ambos al suelo de golpe agitados por el susto.

El sonido de la torre cuando golpeó con fuerza la tierra atrajo a los mamodos que rápidamente corrieron a apagar el incendio y ayudaron tanto a Zeon como a Kurumi a regresar sanos y salvos al interior de la escuela, ambos estaban empapados, fríos, alterados y con sus cuerpos llenos de daños como raspones y cortadas causadas por los escombros de la torre que saltaron y los dañaron.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi tratando de relajarse, seguía temblando por el frío y el susto de momentos atrás.

-¿Do-Dónde rayos estabas? Te estuve buscando… - Dijo Zeon tratando de sonar enfadado, pero su voz estaba temblorosa y claramente se notaba que seguía algo asustado por lo sucedido.

-Lo siento, estaba… ¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida al procesar las palabras pronunciadas por el chico. – Aguarda un momento… ¿Di-Dijiste que estabas…bu-buscándome? –

-Así es, y déjame decirte que fue-… - Se quedó callado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, la miró de reojo por unos segundos y desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado mientras maldecía internamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las palabras que salían de su boca. – Tsk, maldita sea… -

-¿Estabas preocupado…por mí? – Le preguntó directamente algo incrédula por lo dicho anteriormente. - ¿Por qué? Fuiste tú quien dijo que me fuera… -

-Tsk, eres una mocosa molesta. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Escucha bien ¿de acuerdo? Sí, yo dije claramente que quería que fueras, pero no me refería a irte de la manera que lo hiciste. –

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces…? – Preguntó confundida por la "explicación" de Zeon.

Zeon soltó un suspiro de fastidio. – Quiero que te vayas, realmente deseo con toda mi alma que te vayas. –

-Mo~, que grosero. – Murmuró molesta levantándose dispuesta a irse, pero el mamodo la tomó del brazo impidiéndolo. - ¿Ahora qué? –

-Vete…pero no me dejes. – Le dijo sin mirarla, su corazón estaba acelerado por las palabras que nunca esperó decir. – Eso fue lo que trataba de decirte…quiero que te vayas de este lugar, pero no me dejes solo. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida por su declaración, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y su corazón se aceleró considerablemente, una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, obligándola a desviar rápidamente la mirada. – _"¿Q-Q-Qué me pasa…?" –_

Zeon estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, había dudado de su "cruel" forma de ser, pero la poca dignidad que tenía acababa de arrojarla lejos, MUY MUY lejos. Pasaron unos minutos de sepulcral silencio donde solo se escuchaba el ruido de la fuerte tormenta que estaba afuera, ambos estaban solos dentro de la enfermería de la escuela.

 _-"Tsk, esto es incómodo… ¿Exactamente qué es lo que acabo de hacer?" –_ Se cuestionó a sí mismo, de pronto el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo de golpe lo sorprendió y giró para encontrarse con una inconsciente Kurumi. - ¿Qué? ¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó ligeramente preocupado, la tomó en sus brazos y se percató de que estaba hirviendo. – Maldita sea… ¡Reacciona, Kurumi! ¡Kurumi! – Mordió su labio inferior al ver que no reaccionaba, por lo que rápidamente la levantó para recostarla en la camilla y le puso un trapo húmedo en la frente.

El chico estaba algo alterado por no saber qué hacer, recordó una lección de su clase de curación para tratar a un enfermo con temperatura, revisó el pulso de Kurumi y era normal, estaba hirviendo pero no tenía síntomas de sufrir convulsiones. Después la miró fijamente para checar su vestimenta: una blusa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco rojo desmangado de botones dorados, una corbata de moño color guindo, una falda de tablones guinda, calcetones blancos y zapato negro de correa, soltó un suspiró y, con algo de vergüenza, le retiró el chaleco y desabrochó su blusa para asegurarse de que abajo usara algo, efectivamente tenía una blusa de tirantes blanca sencilla, por lo que le retiró también la blusa de manga larga. Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con la falda, pero recordó el incidente anterior y se detuvo, buscó por todos los cajones hasta que encontró un short deportivo de los que la enferma solía tener de respaldo por si alguna mamodo rompía su falda o algo similar, Zeon se sonrojó nuevamente y apretó con fuerza sus ojos mientras desabrochaba la falda de Kurumi y se la retiraba, trató de evitar lo más que pudo el verla mientras le ponía el short, le retiró los zapatos cuando terminó y la cubrió con una sábana delgada.

-Debo ir por Iro-sensei… - Murmuró dándose la vuelta y corriendo rápidamente fuera de la enfermería, un dolor en su pierna derecha lo golpeaba cada vez que daba un paso, su corazón seguía ligeramente acelerado por lo que momentos atrás había hecho y el sonrojo de sus mejillas seguía marcado, pero decidió ignorarlo tanto como pudo para concentrarse en su búsqueda.

 _Yo no era así, este no es mi verdadero yo…pero esta sensación no me molesta en absoluto, no obstante sigues aquí confundiéndome más…así que te lo pediré cruelmente con amabilidad… ¡Vete! Pero no me dejes…_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Capítulo 3 de Another Romeo & Cinderella recién salido del horno! *w* ¿qué le pareció? ¿les gustó? ¿les gusta la trama que está tomando el fic? Pues prepárense que solo es el inicio, todavía falta MUUUCHO por ver, esto no es nada :3 pero igual espero que les haya gustado este capi uwu**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a Osvaldo877, Hasumin-Chan y a Karli Yanniel Shain por sus reviews *w* ¡muchas gracias! Por ustedes es que dejo todo de lado para traerles una actualización lo antes posible TvT ¡mil gracias! espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews alentadores x3 les agradezco de corazón a ustedes y a todos los lectores en general que se toman la molestia de hacer un pequeño espacio en su tiempo para leer mis fics uwu ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **Cualquier duda acerca de algo relacionado a este fic son libres de hacerla que las responderé :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Como el Sol y la Luna

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio IV: "Como el Sol y la Luna"**

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Iro-sensei? – Preguntó Zeon ligeramente preocupado mirando como el doctor revisaba a la inconsciente Kurumi.

-Duró el suficiente tiempo bajo la lluvia como para contraer gripe, pero no es nada grave, he controlado su fiebre, así que ahora deberá descansar hasta recuperarse. – Explicó con tranquilidad para tranquilizar al mamodo.

-Es un alivio… - Murmuró soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Iro lo miró fijamente unos momentos y sonrió con una ligera risita atrayendo la atención del mamodo, quien lo miró confundido ante su repentina acción.

-¿Qué es gracioso? – Preguntó Zeon sin soportar la curiosidad.

-En todos mis años en este instituto jamás esperé ver que un joven tan frívolo y callado como usted se preocupara tanto por una chica que no lleva ni un día de conocerla. – Respondió con su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Zeon se sonrojó inmediatamente y desvió la mirada rápidamente. - ¡Ca-Cállese! ¡No-No es lo que cree! – Exclamó apretando sus puños. – Tsk, me largo de aquí. – Dijo queriendo alejarse pero el dolor en su pierna lo hizo detenerse por unos segundos.

-¿Uh? ¿Le duele algo? – Preguntó Iro acercándose a él.

-No es nada, solo me lastimé un poco la pierna en la caída. – Dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia, quiso caminar pero nuevamente el dolor lo golpeo. – Maldita sea… - Murmuró mirando su pierna con irritación pensando seriamente en lanzarle un Zakeruga.

-Venga y recuéstese en la cama, voy a revisarlo para asegurarnos de que no es nada. – Dijo Iro tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo hasta la camilla.

-Tsk, le dije que estoy bien, así que ya déjeme ir. – Murmuró mirándolo de reojo con frustración. Iro lo miró unos segundos y le pateó ligeramente la pierna, haciendo que el peligris soltara un quejido de dolor. - ¡¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?! –

-¿Ve? Si es algo, ahora siéntese ahí. – Dijo obligándolo a sentarse en la cama.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada. – Todo es tu culpa, mocosa moribunda. – Dijo mirando de reojo a Kurumi con irritación, una pequeña punzada en el pie lo hizo quejarse nuevamente. - ¡Au! ¡Con cuidado, maldición! – Exclamó mirando a Iro algo irritado.

-Sí, sí. – Respondió Iro rodando los ojos y continuando su labor.

 **[…]**

-Ah…realmente este lugar es demasiado calmado sin Kurumi… - Murmuró Tio mirando como todos estaban en silencio y tranquilos fuera del aula, era el receso pero poco le importaba ya que estaría sola.

-Buen día, Bernkastel. – Dijo con burla Izuri acercándose a ella.

-Ah…la paz se acabó. – Murmuró Tio rodando los ojos.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó la mamodo androide al lado de Izuri.

-No Janice, no dije nada. – Respondió tratando de sonar amable. – Como sea, ¿se les ofrece algo? –

-Bueno, supongo que ya debes estar enterada de que Mi-sama se fue de intercambio a Lightning. – Comenzó a explicar Izuri con voz tan dulce que daba miedo. – Así que debes estar consciente de que tu pequeña suerte se ha terminado. –

-Déjate los discursitos y ve al grano ¿quieres? – Interrumpió Tio mirándola con los brazos cruzados. – Ahora dime con claridad a qué has venido. –

-Bien, si eso quieres. – Dijo Izuri cambiando su voz drásticamente a una amenazante mientras dejaba caer con fuerza sus manos sobre el escritorio de la pelirroja. – Te has creído mucho en este tiempo solo porque Mi-sama ha sido amable contigo, aunque con ese aspecto lo más seguro es que te trate de esa manera por mera lástima, pero bueno…ella solo ha sido la gentil persona que es y tú lo has tomado como un alago, mira qué tipo de gente arrogante existe en este mundo. –

-¿Y? ¿Estás celosa de mi relación con Kurumi? – Preguntó Tio haciéndola enfadar.

Janice tomó a Tio del cabello y la jaló con fuerza obligándola a levantarse contra su voluntad, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor fuerte.

-¡Suéltame…! – Exclamó Tio mirando de reojo a Janice, su enfado cambió drásticamente a nerviosismo cuando Izuri sacó una navaja y la apoyó contra su cuello. - ¿Q-Qué…? –

-Bien, pienso decirlo sólo una vez Bernkastel, así que más te vale prestar atención. – Amenazó Izuri con voz baja. – Aléjate de Mi-sama, tu sola presencia arruina la bella imagen de ella y todavía tienes el descaro de llamarla por su nombre y tratarla como si fuera alguien de tu altura, recuerda esto muy bien Bernkastel, Mi-sama es demasiado bondadosa como para tratar a una sirvienta como tú, así que hazle un favor y aléjate de ella ¿quieres? Una escoria como tú jamás estará su alcance. –

-Je…me llamas escoria y dices todo eso de mí, pero ¿quién es la que está más cerca de Kurumi? – Dijo Tio con una sonrisa de burla.

-Maldita… - Murmuró Izuri temblando peligrosamente, apretó ligeramente la navaja en el cuello de la pelirroja causándole un corte pequeño del cual comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas de sangre. – Lo diré una sola vez más Bernkastel, aléjate de Mi-sama o pagarás las consecuencias. –

-Quiero ver la cara de Kurumi cuando se entere… - Respondió Tio sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Despedazaré esas molestas cuerdas vocales! – Dijo furiosa mientras encajaba la navaja lentamente en el cuello de Tio.

 _-¡GARON! –_ Un pilar con pinchos golpeó a Izuri arrojándola con fuerza hasta el otro extremo del aula, arrastrando sillas consigo por el fuerte impacto, Janice y Tio voltearon inmediatamente confundidas. – Atacar entre dos a una mamodo indefensa es algo muy bajo, dicen que ella no está a la altura de Mi-sama pero lo que ustedes hacen las rebaja a algo peor que una escoria. –

 _-_ ¿Eh…? – Murmuró Tio asustada, tomaba respiraciones agitada y sujetaba la herida que sangraba con su mano derecha mientras miraba de reojo al chico rubio de cabello rizado que la había salvado.

 _-_ Maruss Valois… - Murmuró Janice mirándolo fijamente algo asustada, había soltado a Tio inconscientemente por el susto después de ver cómo el hechizo golpeó a Izuri. - ¿Q-Qué haces…a-aquí…? – Preguntó tartamudeado del miedo.

 _-_ ¿Maruss Valois? – Murmuró Tio confundida.

 _-_ Maldito… - Murmuró peligrosamente Izuri levantándose, de su frente escurría sangre por el golpe que se había dado al caer. – Usar hechizos en la escuela sin permiso va contra las reglas… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, maldita rata de Valois? Serás expulsado. – Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria mientras lo veía. – Y por agresión física contra la hija de un noble te irá peor. –

-¿Acaso amenazar de muerte a un estudiante y herirlo no va contra las reglas también? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo con diversión. – Eso significa expulsión inmediata también, Izuri Aria. –

-Desgraciado… - Murmuró amenazante. – La pagarás Valois, y Bernkastel trata de no alejarte de tu "caballero", odiaría que te pasara algo. – Dijo con una risita maligna mientras salía del aula junto con Janice.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar…? – Dijo Tio para sí misma dejándose caer en su asiento confundida.

-¿Estás bien? Déjame revisar tu herida. – Dijo amablemente retirándose el paño que usaba en su camisa para limpiar la sangre de su cuello.

-¿P-Por qué me ayudaste? – Preguntó la pelirroja confundida aún.

-Porque no podía permitir que esas dos hicieran de las suyas. – Respondió tranquilamente. – Ven, vayamos a la enfermería para que te traten. – Dijo tomándola del brazo y caminado junto a ella.

-S-Sí…gracias por todo… - Respondió Tio siguiéndolo. - ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –

-Maruss, Maruss Valois. – Respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Y tú? –

-Tio, Tio Bernkastel. – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Maruss. –

 **[…]**

-¿Uh…? – Murmuró Kurumi abriendo los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía algo cansada. - ¿Dónde…? –

-Tsk, hasta que despiertas. – Dijo una voz que sonaba algo irritada a su lado, giró su rostro hacia el origen y reconoció rápidamente al mamodo.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi viéndolo algo sorprendida. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? –

-Estamos en la enfermería, desmayaste después de que te dio una fuerte fiebre cuando regresamos al instituto luego de la tormenta. –

-¿Fiebre? Oh…por la lluvia. – Murmuró comprendiendo el asunto.

-Tsk, mira que eres débil, enfermarte así por una simple lluvia. – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Mo~…no estoy acostumbrada, en Saika es raro que llueva. – Respondió ligeramente enojada.

-Ah, es cierto…vienes del reino del desierto. – Dijo recién recordándolo.

-Reino del fuego. – Lo corrigió mirándolo de reojo con un puchero ligero.

-Reino del fuego, reino del desierto… ¿Acaso no es exactamente lo mismo? Nunca llueve y el calor te mata. – Respondió moviendo la mano restándole importancia. – De seguro por eso tus neuronas no sirven. –

-¿Disculpa? – Se quejó indignada. – Mo~…deberías ser un poco más amable conmigo, no querrás que le dé una queja tuya al director ¿o sí? – Preguntó mirándolo con diversión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso se llama chantaje, maldita mocosa! – Respondió furioso mirándola con fuego en sus ojos.

-Advertir, chantajear… ¿Acaso no es exactamente lo mismo? Te estoy avisando de que podría pasar "accidentalmente". – Respondió divertida moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró temblando peligrosamente al darse cuenta de que era una fría venganza. – Debilucha y chantajista, vaya mocosa me dieron a cuidar. – Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta con frustración.

-Mo~…grosero y maleducado, vaya tipo me dieron de tutor. – Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo de reojo.

-¡¿Me estás arremedando?! – Reclamó frustrado mirándola amenazante.

-¿Yo? No, para nada. – Respondió sonriéndole de manera "dulce".

-Tsk, es el colmo. – Dijo desviando la mirada rápidamente. – Tsk, mejor ni me hubiera esperado a que despertaras, recién me había calmado. –

-Mo~… ¿Tan complicado es decir que estabas preocupado por mí? – Murmuró en un puchero mirándolo de reojo.

El corazón de Zeon se aceleró repentinamente ante esto y desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado. - ¡E-Eso no es cierto! Maldita sea… -

Kurumi soltó una risita ante esta acción. – Parece que acerté. –

-¡Ca-Cállate! – Interrumpió inmediatamente. – Maldición…debí haber huido lejos de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad. –

-No podías dejarme sola porque estabas preocupado, por eso te quedaste. – Dijo con cizaña Kurumi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya te dije que no-…! – Exclamó girándose hacia ella, pero se quedó callado al verla a solo unos milímetros de él.

-Gracias. – Dijo con voz suave y sincera mirándolo a los ojos. – Estoy a salvo gracias a ti, te lo agradezco mucho. –

Las mejillas de Zeon volvieron a adquirir un color rosado y su corazón inmediatamente se aceleró pero por alguna razón no pudo desviar la mirada, Kurumi notó esto y su mirada se clavó en la de él. Ninguno comprendió en ese momento, pero el ambiente repentinamente se volvió serio y único, la razón desapareció de la mente del peligris y retiró un mechón de cabello que la pelinegra tenía en el rostro y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, la chica se sonrojó ligeramente pero parecía estar perdida en una especie de trance, solo se limitaba a verlo a los ojos.

Pasaron pocos segundos para que ambos sintieran una especie de calor desconocido, impulsivamente ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, acortando los pocos milímetros, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, sus labios ligeramente se rozaron…

-Zeon, las clases terminaron, vamos a casa. – Dijo la voz de Yumín corriendo la cortina de la habitación donde estaban las camillas y rompiendo el momento, ganándose la mirada confundida de ambos mamodos, notó que sus labios estaban CASI unidos y se confundió en gran manera. – P-Perdón…y-yo solo… ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó nerviosa cerrando la cortina y saliendo de la enfermería algo acelerada por todo eso.

-¿Uh…? – Murmuró Kurumi sin entender nada, su mente repentinamente se había quedado en blanco y no tenía ni la más mínima razón de qué estuvo a punto de pasar momentos antes.

-¿Ah…? – Murmuró Zeon igual de confundido, su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que podía sentir era el ligero cosquilleo en sus labios que había sido causado por el leve roce de los labios de Kurumi sobre los suyos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio, ninguno pensaba en nada, sus mentes estaban totalmente en blanco…una ligera sensación conocida los recorrió a ambos, confundiéndolos aún más. _"Este sentimiento…por alguna razón me resulta conocido…",_ fue el pensamiento de los dos chicos en ese instante.

-Me-Me tengo que ir. – Dijo Zeon levantándose lentamente para evitar que ella notara su lesión. – Te-Te veo mañana… - Murmuró sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-S-Sí, está bien. – Asintió Kurumi algo fuera de sí, tampoco tenía las palabras correctas en ese momento. – Ten un buen día.

-S-Sí…hasta luego. – Finalizó Zeon sin verla y caminado fuera de la habitación, tomó su mochila del escritorio del doctor y salió de la enfermería encontrándose con Yumín. – Camina. – Dijo algo perdido mientras continuaba caminado.

-¿E-Eh? ¡S-Sí! – Exclamó nerviosa corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo. – _"¿Exactamente qué demonios pasó entre esos dos?" –_ Pensó confundida ante todo lo que había pasado ese día desde que Zeon se había encontrado con Kurumi.

Kurumi, por su lado, se había quedado sentada en la cama mirando al infinito, no se lo explicaba, pero un sentimiento la había invadido al momento de que sus labios rozaron los de Zeon, fue una sensación agradable…pero también hubo una repulsiva, una que le causaba culpabilidad, no podía explicárselo. Simplemente no podía.

 **[…]**

-Señor director, tiene una carta venida de Saika. – Dijo una mujer de avanzada edad tocando a la puerta de la dirección.

Oh, muchas gracias Yuno-sensei. – Respondió el director mirando como la mujer entraba y se paraba frente a su escritorio. - ¿Sería tan amable de leerla? –

-Como ordene. – Dijo abriendo el sobre y sacando la nota, la desdobló con cuidado y leyó las primeras líneas en silencio, sorprendiéndose del contenido. - ¡¿E-Esto es…?! –

-¿Oh? ¿Sucede algo, Yuno-sensei? – Preguntó ligeramente preocupado por su repentina acción. Yuno aclaro su garganta y comenzó a leer la carta:

 _Estimado director de Lightning:_

 _Escuché de Otoha, la mucama personal de mi hija, que uno de sus profesores la han echado de su clase sin motivo alguno, además tengo la impresión de que no le han notificado como es debido su presencia dentro de su instituto, así que me tomé la molestia de notificárselo en esta carta._

 _Mi hija, Kurumi Allen, ha sido escogida en el programa de intercambio para pasar medio año en el Instituto Lightning en Makoku, siendo originalmente de la escuela Pyro de Saika, me gustaría que ese malentendido se resolviera y le dieran el trato que se merece, si no es mucho pedir._

 _De cualquier manera que estaré esperando a que mi pedido sea cumplido de la mejor manera y lo antes posible._

 _Sin nada más que decir me despido cordialmente de usted._

 ** _General Dark Allen de Saika_**

-¿General Dark Allen…de Saika? – Murmuró el director después de escuchar aquellas palabras.

 **[…]**

Zeon estaba recostado en su cama mirando por la ventana pequeña de su chica habitación la Luna menguante que brillaba junto a las estrellas en esa noche, la tormenta se había calmado apenas unas pocas horas atrás y, aunque fue poderosa, los daños causados fueron menores, pero eso no le importaba. En su mente había algo más, algo fuera totalmente de ese tema…

Algo en su corazón lo inquietaba, no sabía qué era ese sentimiento, pero lo llenaba de confusión, duda, emoción y melancolía…su mente estaba hecha un desastre por todas esas emociones que nunca había presentado hasta ahora, pasaron algunos minutos para que inconscientemente se quedara profundamente dormido…

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¿Quién eres? – Dijo un Zeon con la apariencia de un chico de 16 años, su cabello plateado era un poco más largo y vestía una guerrera blanca con adornos de plata, una cinta azul en diagonal, una corona de tres puntas plateada con azul, pantalón blanco y botas negras a juego bailando con una chica. – Jamás te había visto por aquí. –_

 _-Lo lamento Príncipe, pero no puedo revelar mi identidad. – Respondió la chica pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos dorados de 16 años que cubría su rostro con un antifaz dorado con rojo, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta con dos mechones al frente, usaba guantes largos color salmón, su vestido era desmangado y abierto en campana un poco más abajo de las rodillas color rojo con encaje color salmón en los bordes, en la parte superior del vestido había un rubí con un borde de oro, un broche de oro con rubís adornaba su cabello y usaba zapatillas de cristal rojizo a juego._

 _-¿Entonces cómo reconoceré a mi acompañante de esta noche para buscarla después si no puedo saber quién es? – Preguntó el chico sin dejar de bailar._

 _En ese momento las campanas sonaron indicando las doce de la medianoche, la chica pelinegra se detuvo captando la atención de todos, vio fijamente al Príncipe y sonrió para después unir sus labios en un dulce beso con los de él. Zeon abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esto, pero la tomó de la cintura pocos momentos después y se dejó llevar por el momento._

 _Algunos minutos después la chica apartó de ella al Príncipe y lo vio a los ojos. – Cinderella. – Pronunció antes de soltar su mano._

 _-¿Qué? – Preguntó al no entender sus palabras._

 _-Soy Cinderella. – Dijo antes de girarse y salir corriendo del Palacio a toda prisa._

 _-¿Qué? ¡Espera! – Exclamó corriendo detrás de ella entre la multitud con dificultad, finalmente logró salir de entre toda la gente pero para entonces ya la había perdido de vista._

 _Salió del Palacio intentando encontrarla con la vista pero fue en vano, había desaparecido…suspiró resignado y se giró dispuesto a entrar, pero algo brilloso en la escalera llamó su atención._

 _Una zapatilla de cristal rojizo._

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-¡KURUMI! – Exclamó Zeon despertando de golpe, estaba sudando, jadeando y su corazón latía rápidamente por el susto. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en su cama, todo estaba oscuro aún pero la pequeña luz rojiza que se veía por la ventana indicaba que pronto amanecería, soltó un suspiro para relajarse y tocó su frente sumamente confundida. – Cinderella… - Murmuró para sí mismo. – Kurumi… - Dijo en un susurro al aire.

La alarma sonó en ese momento indicando que era su hora de "despertar" para comenzar a alistarse para ir a la escuela, soltó un segundo suspiro y aventó la cobija para levantarse, aquél sueño no salía de su mente y tampoco aquellas emociones que llevaba teniendo desde su primer encuentro con Kurumi.

-Hoy se lo diré…ella lo causó, debe ayudarme a resolverlo. – Murmuró mirándose en el espejo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. – Sí…ya lo decidí, se lo diré hoy, quizás…quizás… - Dijo quedándose callado unos momentos confundido. - ¿Eh…? ¿"Quizás"…? ¿En qué estaba pensando…exactamente? – Murmuró para sí mismo.

 **[…]**

Zeon llegó a Lightning como de costumbre, esta vez ignoró olímpicamente los insultos y burlas de todos que diariamente recibía (aunque pareciera que ni siquiera los había escuchado), su mente estaba totalmente perdida en una sola cosa: encontrar a Kurumi. Estaba decidido, no sabía a qué se debía, pero definitivamente le diría lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que ella había llegado.

Entró al edificio principal y recorrió rápida pero cuidadosamente cada pasillo y corredor buscando a la pelinegra, podía detectar las presencias mamodo pero lamentablemente no conocía a la de Kurumi lo suficientemente bien como para lograr detectarla.

-¡Oye, Zeon! – Exclamó Yumín rompiendo la burbuja que lo encerraba. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-Ah, eres tú, lo siento tengo prisa. – Dijo moviéndola de los hombros y continuando su búsqueda.

- _Todos los alumnos del instituto reúnanse en la explanada principal de la escuela. –_ Dijo la voz de Yuno-sensei por los altavoces que estaban ubicados en toda la institución.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Preguntó Yumín confundida por el repentino aviso. – Es raro que reúnan a todos en el mismo momento… -

-Tsk, no tengo tiempo para esto. – Murmuró Zeon comenzando a caminar.

-¡Oye, vas en dirección contraria! – Dijo tomándolo de la camiseta y llevándolo consigo. – Dijeron todos, así que TODOS vamos a ir. –

-Tsk, ¡déjame! – Exclamó mirándola pero luego se quedó pensativo. – _"Si estarán todos…hay posibilidad de que la vea ahí." –_ Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa. – Bien, iré. – Dijo soltándose del agarre de Yumín y caminando por cuenta propia.

-Así se habla. – Asintió Yu inocentemente continuando su camino.

 **[…]**

La explanada principal estaba totalmente llena de todos los mamodos que estudiaban en la escuela cursando los diversos grados, Yumín, Koruru y Zeon estaban juntos en la tercer fila de las gradas que rodeaban la explanada, en el centro había un escenario grande especial con un pequeño edificio a su parte trasera donde se reunían los profesores antes de comenzar.

El peligris buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar a la pelinegra y se extrañó de no localizarla por ningún lado, pensó que probablemente podría haberse perdido de nuevo y una ligera angustia lo golpeó en ese momento. El director subió al escenario junto a Yuno-sensei y otros dos profesores.

-Muy buen día a todos, pedimos disculpas por la repentina reunión. – Comenzó a hablar Yuno ganándose la atención fija de todos. – Los hemos llamado a este lugar por una razón pequeña pero importante, nuestro amable director hará el honor de anunciarlo personalmente. –

El director se paró al frente luego de que Yuno retrocedió unos pasos y todo el lugar inmediatamente se llenó de silencio. – El día de ayer llegó a nosotros una alumna de intercambio muy importante a nuestra humilde institución, debido a que las 24 horas pasadas no hemos hecho los honores debidos, hoy anunciaremos su llegada como se debe. – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta que conectaba al edificio con el escenario. – Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la alumna Kurumi Allen, la honorable hija del General Dark Allen de Saika. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los mamodos del grupo de Zeon a coro.

-¡¿Hi-Hija de Dark-sama?! – Exclamó Koruru sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Kurumi es hija de un General?! – Exclamó Yumín totalmente incrédula.

-¿Kurumi…? – Murmuró Zeon atónito, la noticia simplemente no podía procesarla.

Kurumi subió al escenario nerviosa, caminó con elegancia hasta situarse a un lado del director e hizo una reverencia ante todos.

-Nuestro instituto Lightning de Makoku tiene en honor de recibir con los brazos abiertos a la hija de uno de los Generales más admirados de todo nuestro mundo, la señorita Kurumi ha venido desde el instituto Pyro de Saika, así que esperamos que todos la reciban con un fuerte aplauso y la traten con el debido respeto que se merece. – Finalizó el director y en cuestión de segundos una lluvia de aplausos inundó el lugar.

Kurumi miró esto algo decaída y suspiró. – _"Supongo…que no podía evitarse ¿verdad?" –_

-Kurumi… ¿Kurumi es hija del General Dark Allen? – Murmuró Yumín sin poder creerlo aún. – Es que eso es demasiado impresionante. –

-Sí…después de todo Luna-sama, la esposa de Dark-sama, es la hermana menor de la Reina Lia. – Explicó Koruru aún impactada. – Pensar que tenemos el honor de tratar a su hija es algo simplemente increíble… -

-Siempre pensé que Kurumi era refinada en todo, pero no pensé que para tanto. – Dijo Yumín, Koruru asintió apoyándola.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon mirando a la pelinegra fijamente, su mirada reflejaba profunda confusión.

* * *

 ** _"¡Vaya, que lindo! ¡El pordiosero quiso hacerse pasar por un caballero con la chica nueva!"_**

 ** _"¿Tan impresionado has quedado por su elegancia?"_**

 ** _"Es inútil, alguien como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú."_**

 ** _"¿Por qué te sientes tan grande Zeon? Claro está que alguien como ella no se fijaría en alguien miserable como tú."_**

 ** _"Solo te protege porque siente lástima por ti"_**

* * *

-Zeon sonrió ligeramente, su expresión a pesar de ser sonriente mostraba profunda decepción y resigno. – Je…tenían razón…era demasiado obvio ¿verdad? Que Kurumi y yo éramos…totalmente diferentes. – Murmuró con ironía para sí mismo de manera que las dos chicas a su lado no lo escucharan…

 _Ella y yo estamos demasiado cerca, tan cerca como una estrella lo está de otra…pero existe una barrera grande que nos separa, tan grande como la distancia que hay entre el cielo y la tierra…tan grande como la distancia entre el Sol y la Luna._

 _Tú y yo estamos tan juntos que eso mismo es lo que nos impide estarlo realmente, estamos en el mismo espacio pero en diferente lugar, estamos en el mismo cielo pero en tiempos lejanos…nosotros estamos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… **como el Sol y la Luna.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Capítulo 4 recién terminado! *OOOO* ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? :3 me gustaría recibir sus opiniones al respecto uwu espero que les haya gustado ^^/**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y POR TODO! *W* Sin ti y tus ideas para este cap jamás lo hubiera acabado, ¡Te debo una grande! TwT muchas gracias! Espero que te esté gustando uwu**

 ***Osvaldo877: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! *w* siempre me alegro mucho cuando veo que has comentado, ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que la historia te esté gustando! ^^ Esto es solo el comienzo...espera que hasta Zeon se pondrá cursi jajaja XDDDD *por ahí le llega un zakeruga de Zeon y la calla***

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Siempre me da gusto ver que aunque estás tan atareada lees mis fics y hasta tiempo de dejar un ligero review y alguna que otra babosada te tomas uwu ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NEE-CHAN! TwT**

 ***Zeomi Kotori: ¡HOLAAAA! Extrañaba tus reviews TvT ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Me alegro de que te haya gustado Nobleza *w* aquí tienes un KuruZeo nuevo que incluirá YuTsuba y TioGa, además de otras parejas extras que por el momento no revelaré 7w7 espero que te esté gustando el fic uwu cualquier cosa no dudes en comentarla y espero verte mucho por aquí *w***

 **También agradezco a todos en general, a cada uno de los que se toma la molestia de leer mis fics aunque no deje un review porque de igual manera hacen un espacio en su vida para leerlos, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! *W***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Cuando el Cielo se Torne Oscuro

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio V: "Cuando el Cielo se Torne Oscuro"**

-¡Buen día, Allen-sama! – Exclamó un mamodo reverenciándose frente a ella.

-Bu-Buen día. – Saludó Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-Buen día, Allen-sama, luce divina hoy. – Saludó otro mamodo.

-Muchas gracias, ten un buen día. – Respondió esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Tenga un buen día, Allen-sama! – Dijo una mamodo sonriente.

-Sí, igualmente. – Dijo continuando su camino y soltando un suspiro. – _"Supongo que mis días de paz se han terminado…" –_

Kurumi levantó la mirada al frente y una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios al reconocer a Zeon caminando a unos metros de distancia.

-Zeon… - Murmuró emocionada caminando un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo. - ¡Zeon! – Lo llamó cuando ya estuvo cerca de él.

Kurumi tomó a Zeon del hombro y este inmediatamente la miró, sus ojos reflejaban un mar de emociones incomprendidas y la observaba como si su mente estuviera indagando más allá de lo que veía.

-Buen día Zeon, quería regresarte esto. – Dijo Kurumi tranquilamente sacando un pequeño pañuelo blanco con el nombre "Zeon" bordado con letras plateadas en una esquina. – Lo encontré en la enfermería después de que te fuiste, supongo que se te cayó. –

Zeon la miró fijamente y tardó uno segundos en reaccionar, dio un brinco ligero en su lugar y rápidamente se inclinó ante ella.

-Discúlpame, por favor…y perdona mi mala educación. – Dijo haciendo que Kurumi se confundiera rápidamente. – Kuru…no, Allen-sama, no sabía que usted era alguien tan importante, así que por favor discúlpeme. – Finalizó enderezándose y comenzando a correr a toda prisa lejos de ella.

Kurumi lo miró confundida unos segundos. - ¡Espera! – Exclamó antes de comenzar a correr detrás de él con desesperación.

Todos la miraron impactados de aquella reacción…era algo simplemente inesperado, una dama jamás debía de correr ni mucho menos hacerlo detrás de alguien de menor clase…sin embargo…ahora admiraban como una chica de reputación tan grande corría desesperada detrás del chico más odiado, probablemente, de toda la escuela.

 _-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy corriendo?" –_ Se preguntó Kurumi a sí misma tratando de alcanzarlo. – _"¿Por qué quiero alcanzarlo desesperadamente?" –_

Después de unos momentos la pelinegra logó detener a Zeon del brazo obligándolo a verla, el peligris la miró con confusión fijamente sin decir nada.

-Zeon, yo…quería regresarte esto. – Dijo entre ligeros jadeos extendiendo su mano con el pañuelo hacia él.

Zeon tomó el pañuelo y volvió a inclinarse con una sonrisa fingida. – Muchas gracias, discúlpeme. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y continuando su camino.

Kurumi se quedó en su lugar mirándolo alejarse, su mirada estaba perdida en él y su corazón le dolía por alguna extraña razón.

 _-"Pero…yo solo quería hablar con él…" –_ Pensó mirando su figura lejana perdiéndose entre la multitud. – _"Quería oír su voz…quería ver su sonrisa 'inocente'…yo solo quería hacer cualquier cosa para poder pasar tiempo con Zeon…" –_ Sus ojos ligeramente se llenaron de lágrimas y agachó su mirada melancólica. – _"Solo con eso…soy feliz…sin embargo… ¿Por qué…?" –_

 **[…]**

Zeon estaba recargado en uno de los árboles del jardín principal de la escuela, jadeaba rápidamente tratando de recuperar todo el aliento que había perdido por alejarse de Kurumi tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Desde aquél día en que les habían notificado que la pelinegra era la hija de la segunda familia más importante de todo el Makai algo dentro de él cambió drásticamente…

Desde el día en que la conoció sintió una atracción por ella y, a pesar de que eran unos desconocidos totales, dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón sentía que la conocía desde siempre…era algo que simplemente no podía explicarse, pero el día anterior a ese evento había pensado seriamente en todo lo que había pasado por cuidar de ella en el primer día que la conoció, quiso convencerse de que era un error y solo estaba confundido, pero ya no podía cegarse…había algo más y él lo sabía a la perfección.

-Maldición… - Murmuró dejándose caer al suelo mientras miraba el cielo. - ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tiene que sucederme todo esto? – Preguntó al aire como si esperara una respuesta. – Yo solo quería… - Se calló al momento de procesar sus palabras. – Yo…je, ¿qué es lo que realmente quería? – Dijo para sí mismo recargándose en el árbol con algo de nostalgia e ironía.

* * *

 ** _-¡ESPERE! ¡No fue su culpa! ¡Él tiene razón, fue mía! ¡Es mi responsabilidad! –_**

 ** _-¿Zeon? Es un placer, mi nombre es Kurumi Allen. –_**

 ** _-Pero quiero que sepas algo, Zeon. – Interrumpió Kurumi ganándose su mirada. – Lo que he hecho no fue un acto de lástima o algo parecido. – Dijo desviando un poco la mirada ligeramente sonrojada. . - Lo-Lo hice porque personas como tú, que trabajan duro para ganar todo lo que tienen, son personas que admiro…y…eres alguien apuesto…su-supongo que me gustas…un poco. –_**

 ** _-¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon –_**

 ** _-Mo~… ¿Tan complicado es decir que estabas preocupado por mí? –_**

 ** _–Estoy a salvo gracias a ti, te lo agradezco mucho. –_**

 ** _\- ¡Espera! –_**

 ** _-¡ZEON! -_**

* * *

Zeon sonrió con ironía al recordar cada sentimiento reflejado en las distintas expresiones de Kurumi a lo largo de su único día de conocerse, a pesar de ser unos completos desconocidos lograron sentir muchas emociones distintas, habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, era algo simplemente tan irreal que parecía un sueño. Pero él lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sí…esa sonrisa… - Murmuró entre una pequeña risita amarga y melancólica mirando el cielo. – Esa sonrisa…es mi Sol. – Dijo mirando los rayos de luz que ligeramente pasaban entre las hojas de los árboles. – Un elegante e inalcanzable Sol que brilla para iluminar a todos…un Sol que la Luna nunca va a alcanzar… - Finalizó con un suspiro decaído.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan "poético"? – Preguntó una voz femenina sorprendida.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró confundido y sorprendido girándose rápidamente, observando a la chica que estaba parada detrás de él. - ¿Qué haces-…? No, espera, ¿qué oíste exactamente? –

-¿Realmente es lo que más te interesa? – Murmuró rodando los ojos. – Lo suficiente para decir que alguien se enamoró. – Respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto, cierra la boca! – Exclamó en defensa mientras le daba la espalda para que no notara su ligero sonrojo. – Maldita sea… -

-Je, parece que alguien anda de mal humor. – Dijo la pelilila sentándose al lado de Zeon. - ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás qué te sucede? –

-No me sucede nada. – Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Oh vamos, Zeon! Todos saben que naciste siendo más frío que el hielo en invierno, y para que estés diciendo tanta cursilería con esa expresión deprimente es porque alguien te dio un golpe duro. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo cruzada de brazos.

-Tsk, ¿por qué no dejas de meterte en mi vida? – Murmuró mirándola de reojo.

-Porque somos amigos. – Respondió mirándolo fijamente. – Además tú me salvaste ¿lo recuerdas? –

-Tsk, solo fue una maldita vez. – Dijo desviando nuevamente la mirada.

-Es cierto, solo fue una vez, pero significó mucho para mí. – Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho mientras sonreía. – Por eso no sería capaz de darle la espalda al chico que me salvó ahora que necesita que alguien lo ayude. –

-Tsk. – Resopló acomodándose de manera que su vista quedó al frente, en el horizonte. – Eres molesta, ¿sabías? –

-Lo sé, siempre lo dices. – Respondió situándose a su lado mirando al frente igual que él. - ¿Me dirás por qué estás tan lastimado? –

-No lo entenderías aunque te lo dijera. – Dijo casi inmediatamente sin voltearla a ver.

-Mmm… ¿Lo crees? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, estoy seguro. – Aseguró extendiendo su pierna derecha mientras flexionaba la izquierda para recargar su brazo izquierdo en su rodilla.

-Mmm…ya veo. – Dijo Yumín estirando sus manos y girándose un poco hacia él con una sonrisa. – Es por Kurumi, ¿verdad? –

-¡¿Qu-…?! – Exclamó cortadamente sorprendido, sus latidos se aceleraron inmediatamente y desvió la mirada con rapidez. - ¡¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso?! –

-Ya veo, acerté. – Dijo con una risita. – Bueno, no me sorprende en realidad. – Confesó acomodándose tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido viéndola. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Por tu forma amigable de ser con ella, por así decirlo, y mi vasta experiencia conociéndote puedo asegurar que llegaste a sentir algo por Kurumi, y fue algo grande. – Explicó mirando al cielo y guardando silencio unos momentos. - Te duele el saber que pertenece a "esa" familia Allen, ¿no es así? –

Zeon agachó la mirada y no respondió, la brisa movió ligeramente sus cabellos que cubrían su rostro, Yumín lo miró fijamente en silencio esperando una respuesta, se confundió al escuchar una risita irónica y amarga emitida pocos segundos después por el chico.

-¿Sabes? En realidad yo supe desde el comienzo que era demasiado bueno para ser real. – Confesó acomodándose nuevamente recargado en el árbol mientras miraba al cielo. – Kurumi fue demasiado buena conmigo desde el primer instante, me dio un trató que nadie más me dio. –

-Oye… - Murmuró en un ligero puchero sintiéndose excluida.

-En realidad…sabía en el fondo que la vida no podía ser tan buena conmigo. – Prosiguió soltando nuevamente esa risita amarga. – Que idiotez…de todas las estupideces que pude cometer, vine haciendo la peor. –

-No es tu culpa. – Interrumpió Yumín abrazando sus rodillas, llamando la atención del peligris. – Nadie puede elegir de quién enamorarse, es imposible manipular de esa forma el corazón. – Explicó recargando su barbilla entre sus rodillas. – Por eso no es tu culpa…haberte enamorado de Kurumi. –

-Yumín… - Murmuró mirándola sorprendido, soltó nuevamente una risita amarga y desvió la mirada. – Ya veo, ya veo…tú también te enamoraste de la persona equivocada. – Reveló cerrando los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el tronco del árbol. – Realmente eres una chica problemática… -

-Yumín Hayashi… - Murmuró un chico pelirrojo de ojos dorados, piel blanca que vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, zapato negro a juego y una pulsera de tela gruesa color negra en su mano derecha. El chico dirigió su mirada a Zeon y a Yumín, apretando ligeramente sus puños con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. – Zeon Bell. – Dijo antes de darse media vuelta para irse del lugar.

 **[…]**

-¡Unu, Tio! – Exclamó Gash contento corriendo hacia la pelirroja. - ¡Tio! – Repitió al estar más cerca de ella.

-¡Gash! – Exclamó Tio saludándolo dirigiéndole rápidamente la mirada. – Hola, espera un momento. – Dijo regresando su vista al mamodo de cabellera rubia y ondulada frente a ella.

-¿Unu…? – Murmuró Gash confundido viendo al mamodo de buena imagen que estaba junto a la pelirroja. - ¿Quién es…él? – Preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

-¡Ah! Él es Maruss Valois, mi nuevo amigo. – Respondió Tio regresando a su conversación con Maruss.

-Buen día. – Saludó por cordialidad Maruss sin verlo siquiera, solo se concentró en seguir su plática con la pelirroja.

-Unu…buen día… - Murmuró Gash sintiendo una extraña sensación de que no debería estar ahí, era un sentimiento que le dolía y a la vez lo hacía sentirse un "mal tercio". – Cre-Creo que me iré antes Tio, debo volver a casa. – Respondió el rubio dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes prisa, Gash? – Le preguntó Tio girándose a verlo.

-U-Unu…bueno, no mucha, pero debo volver. – Respondió tratando de mirarla, pero no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia el rubio mayor, quien lo veía con cierta rivalidad y enfado reflejados en sus ojos.

-Oh, ya veo. – Dijo Tio girándose hacia el rubio mayor. – Lo siento Maruss, debo irme. –

-¿Uh? ¿Tan pronto? Es una lástima, quería hablar más contigo para conocerte mejor, Tio. – Respondió Maruss acariciando sutilmente la mano de la pelirroja.

-S-Sí, a mí también, pero debo acompañar a Gash a su casa. – Respondió Tio alejando su mano de él para acomodarse su mochila.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos son algo? – Preguntó directamente Maruss haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran.

-¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Tio mirándolo ligeramente sonrojada y nerviosa. - ¡Que va, solo somos amigos! –

 _"Solo somos amigos", "solo somos amigos", **"solo somos amigos".**_ Gash sintió como un nudo en la boca de su estómago se creó al igual que en su garganta, esa exclamación le había dolido de alguna manera y lo obligó a agachar la mirada.

 _-_ ¿Sabes Tio? Recordé que debo hablar con un profesor, deberás volver sola… - Murmuró tomando su mochila del suelo donde la había dejado y le dio la espalda comenzando a correr. - ¡Adiós! –

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¡Espera, Gash! – Exclamó tratando de correr detrás de él, pero Maruss la detuvo del brazo confundiéndola. - ¿Qué…? –

 _-_ Una dama jamás debe correr, mucho menos detrás de alguien. – Explicó Maruss tranquilamente.

 _-_ ¿Qué? Pero yo no… - Trató de explicar, pero el chico le puso un dedo en la boca.

 _-_ Yo te llevaré a casa, así no regresarás sola. – Agregó mirándola con una sonrisa.

 _-_ Maruss…pero… - Murmuró mirando al lugar por el cual Gash había corrido, guardo silencio unos momentos y suspiró sin apartar la mirada de dicho lugar. – De-De acuerdo… -

Maruss sonrió con victoria discretamente. – Excelente. – Respondió tomándole la mano. – Ven, vayamos a comprar algo antes de irnos. –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Murmuró dirigiendo su mirada una última vez al lugar por el que Gash se había ido para después caminar detrás de Maruss, quien la llevaba tomada de la mano. _– "Gash…" –_

Gash, por otro lado, había corrido sin parar hasta la puerta trasera de la escuela, estaba jadeando por el cansancio mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, algo le había molestado en ese momento pero no sabía qué exactamente…soltó un suspiro decaído y tomó su mochila, abriendo la puerta de la salida de emergencias para irse a casa sin que Tio lo notase.

Quería estar solo.

 **[…]**

- _Ugh… ¿Qué es…esto…? –_ Murmuró Zeon abriendo sus ojos, mirando que se encontraba en un sitio totalmente negro donde ni siquiera podía ver su propio cuerpo, todo lo que miraba era oscuridad.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamaba el Zeon de 18 años totalmente alterado, su hermosa guerrera blanca estaba manchada de sangre al igual que sus manos y rostro, su cabello plateado estaba un poco más largo y danzaba en el aire al igual que las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos. - ¡¿Por qué?! – Gritó nuevamente mientras apretaba con fuerza su espada para cortar por la mitad al soldado enemigo que llegó por detrás de él, un grupo de 20 soldados llegó a rodearlo y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. - ¡Raajia Zakeru! – Exclamó golpeando el suelo con su pie y electrocutándolo, hiriendo a todos los soldados al mismo tiempo. – Malditos… ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó corriendo a gran velocidad para matarlos a todos con su espada._

 _-¡¿Unu?! ¡Zeon, cálmate! – Exclamó un chico rubio de ojos naranjas, piel morena blanca y con un parecido muy grande a Zeon que cargaba una espada también. – Tienes que tranquilizarte. –_

 _Zeon se mordió el labio inferior pero lo obedeció, el grito de varios soldados enemigos aproximándose al lugar de la batalla hizo que la ira del peligris volviera y este se giró furioso a verlos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

 _-¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó apretando su puño con tal fuerza que su mano sangró. - ¡¿Realmente era necesario apuñalarla?! – Le gritó a la chica de cabello color vino, ojos grises, piel blanca pálida y que vestía una túnica negra completa que sonreía con maldad. - ¡Responde! –_

 _-Ella era una mentirosa, la mentira es pecado, el pecado tiene que ser castigado. – Respondió con su sonrisa en rostro._

 _-Ella no era mentirosa… ¡No hables así de ella! – Exclamó Zeon corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a matarla._

 _-¡Unu, Zeon! ¡Detente! – Exclamó el rubio tratando de seguirlo, pero varios soldados lo rodearon impidiéndoselo._

 _-¡No hables de ella como si la conocieras! – Exclamó Zeon cortando un mechón de cabello de la chica en un rápido movimiento._

 _-Merecía ser castigada, ¡Sus mentiras ocasionaron todo esto! – Repitió la peliguinda._

 _-¡CALLATE! – Exclamó golpeándola con el filo de su espada, pero ella logró evitar que la hiriera y en un rápido movimiento arrebató la espada de Zeon y se la encajó por la espalda. - ¿Qué…? -_

 _-Cinderella era una mentirosa. – Repitió la mujer encajando más la espalda. – Y sus mentiras la llevaron a convertirse en alimento de lobo. – Dijo sacando la espada y pateándolo con fuerza al suelo._

 _-Maldita…solo cállate… - Repitió tratando de mirarla, pero su visión era borrosa._

 _-Adiós, Príncipe Zeon. – Dijo volviendo a encajar la espada en el cuerpo de Zeon._

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-¡DETENTEEEEEEEE~! – Gritó Zeon con todo lo que sus pulmones dieron, estaba agitado, asustado, jadeaba y sudor frío resbalaba por su frente, su mirada reflejaba horror puro.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Yumín con un tono de preocupación reflejado en su voz. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste así? –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundido calmándose un poco, revisó todo el lugar con la mirada mientras intentaba regularizar sus latidos. - ¿Dónde…? –

-Estamos en el jardín de la escuela, creo que nos quedamos dormidos. – Dijo soltando una risita divertida. – Desperté hace como 15 minutos, pero te vi descansando tan pacíficamente que no quise despertarte. –

-Ya-Ya veo… - Respondió agachando la mirada. – _"¿Todo fue un sueño?" –_

-Aunque ese grito realmente me asustó, creí que te daría algo con tanta alteración que tenías. – Prosiguió Yumín soltando un suspiro para calmarse. - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Supongo que debió ser horrible como para que reaccionaras de esa forma. –

-S-Sí… - Asintió lentamente sin prestarle mucha importancia a lo que su compañera decía. - ¿Qué hora es? –

-Veamos… - Murmuró Yumín levantándose, en ese momento la campana del instituto sonó tres veces. – La hora del almuerzo. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Tanto tiempo nos ausentamos? – Preguntó sorprendido mientras se levantaba. – Maldición, van a castigarnos por faltar a 4 clases. –

-Bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer? Supongo que nos tocará salir tarde hoy. – Dijo con una risita. - ¡Bien! ¡No es hora de lamentarse! Vayamos a buscar a Koruru, lo más seguro es que esté esperándonos para almorzar. –

-Tsk, escandalosa. – Murmuró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a alejarse. – Camina que muero de hambre. –

-¡Sí, ya voy! – Exclamó corriendo para alcanzarlo y yéndose con él. – _"Me alegro…parece que logré animarlo aunque sea un poco." –_

 **[…]**

-Mo…esto es molesto. – Murmuró Kurumi sentada en la terraza del instituto totalmente sola mientras comía de su lonchera, levantó su vista al cielo cuando la ligera brisa sopló moviendo sutilmente sus cabellos y soltó un suspiro. – Tio…me siento muy sola. –

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe asustado a Kurumi, quien se levantó inmediatamente mientras miraba con desconfianza a la puerta, notando a tres mamodos de altura mayor a la de ella encapuchados totalmente.

-¿Q-Quiénes son? – Preguntó con firmeza tratando de sonar calmada, pero ninguno respondió. - ¡Les hice una pregunta, respondan! –

-No tenemos por qué responder. – Dijo uno de ellos apuntando su mano hacia ella. – _Uigaru. –_ Un torbellino de aire salió disparado de su mano y golpeó con fuerza a Kurumi empujándola hasta golpearse en el barandal.

-Ay…duele… - Murmuró adolorida por el golpe, levantó la mirada pero rápidamente una llamarada de fuego la empujó nuevamente haciéndola caer desde la terraza. - ¿Eh…? – Murmuró asustada mientras caía con velocidad hacia el suelo.

-Adiós… - Murmuró una mamodo encapuchada desapareciendo junto a los otros dos.

-¡NO! – Exclamó asustada Kurumi apareciendo unas alas rojas de fénix en su espalda, aleteó para equilibrarse pero solamente logró disminuir la velocidad con la que caía. – _"¡Esto es malo! ¡No logro equilibrarme!" –_

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó Zeon viéndola caer con fuerza, rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia ella para alcanzar a detenerla de su caída.

-¡Zeon! – Dijo Yumín viéndolo correr desesperado. - ¡Ten cuidado! – Exclamó preocupada pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla.

-¿Uh…? – Murmuró Kurumi al sentir que repentinamente había dejado de caer y su cuerpo se volvió ligero, de pronto el movimiento de unas manos rodeando su cintura la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. - ¡¿Zeon?! – Exclamó rápidamente, pero miró detalladamente el rostro del chico y su mirada cambió a una triste. – Lo siento…te confundí… ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó cuándo el joven la bajó al suelo y le sonrió.

-Tsubasa. – Respondió amablemente el chico pelirrojo. – Eres Kurumi ¿verdad? Te has vuelto muy popular en lo que va de la mañana. -

-Bueno, estoy un poco acostumbrada. – Respondió tímidamente jugando con un mechón de cabello. – Supongo que no puede evitarse ¿verdad? –

-Tienes razón, aunque toda chica sería feliz si fuera popular a ese grado. – Dijo con una risita dulce.

-Eso dicen porque no saben lo que se siente, créeme. – Respondió ella riendo un poco nerviosa. – Muchas gracias por salvarme, Tsubasa. – Dijo sonriéndole y desapareciendo sus alas, haciendo que algunas plumas rojas cayeran alrededor de ellos.

-No ha sido nada, cualquier chico salvaría a una joven como tú. – Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Aunque debes tener más cuidado, sería peligroso que volvieras a caer de esa manera. –

-S-Sí…tienes razón, es solo que estaba almorzando y me mareé por un instante, choqué contra el barandal y caí repentinamente. – Explicó con una leve mentira soltando una risita. – La próxima vez tendré más cuidado. –

-Sí, eso estaría bien. – Respondió sonriente el pelirrojo.

Zeon se quedó en su lugar mirando la escena con la mente totalmente en blanco, su mirada estaba perdida viendo a ambos mamodos conversar tan amigablemente, su corazón estaba confundido y sentía una pequeña punzada.

* * *

 ** _"Lo-Lo hice porque personas como tú, que trabajan duro para ganar todo lo que tienen, son personas que admiro…y…eres alguien apuesto…su-supongo que me gustas…un poco."_**

 ** _"Es inútil, alguien como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú."_**

* * *

-Je…jeje… - Zeon comenzó a reír repentinamente mientras levantaba la vista. – Es cierto, es cierto…ella solamente es gentil con todos ¿verdad? – Murmuró soltando otra vez esa risa amarga y agachando la mirada. – Realmente…era tan genial para ser verdad… -

 **[…]**

El día escolar había acabado y sus labores sociales también, el reloj marcaba las 7pm cuando Zeon llegó a su casa, saludó a su madre como era acostumbrado e inmediatamente se metió en su habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue, Zeon? – Preguntó su madre desde la cocina mientras terminaba la comida.

-Bien, supongo. – Respondió con una libreta plateada en sus manos.

-La ducha está lista, deberías entrar a bañarte antes de que se enfríe. – Prosiguió gentilmente la mujer pelirroja.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Noire. – Respondió Zeon escribiendo en su libreta.

-¡Es "mamá", Zeon! – Replicó Noire con un ligero puchero.

-Sí, mamá. – Respondió rodando los ojos y soltando una risita divertido.

Noire sonrió al escuchar la risita que provino del cuarto y continuó cocinando la cena. – Me alegro, logré animarlo. –

 _Lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi, en el primer instante sentí que la conocía desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ese sentimiento llenó extrañamente mi corazón, obligándolo a correr tras de ella buscando encontrar una respuesta. Una respuesta que aliviara mi confusión._

 _Pero ella y yo somos dos mundos totalmente diferentes…ella es linda, amable, gentil, fuerte, cariñosa, tierna. Ella es la hija de una familia noble, buena en los estudios y los deportes, tiene la simpatía del verano, la elegancia del otoño, la nobleza del invierno y la calidez de la primavera. ¿Y qué soy yo? Otro simple pueblerino fingiendo ser un príncipe, un pobre méndigo que estudia a base de trabajos forzados y duros, un infeliz pordiosero que no conoce la vida tranquila._

 _No importa cuántas memorias como esas lleguen a mí una y otra vez, no importa si son reales o no, no importa…porque solo existimos en el ahora y justo aquí, donde ella es la princesa y yo el vagabundo, donde ella es el Sol y yo la Luna._

 _Claramente somos diferentes y eso es algo que nadie podrá cambiar jamás, ni siquiera mis sentimientos. Es por esa razón que lo que siento nunca llegará a ella. Nunca._

-¡Zeon, la cena está lista! – Exclamó Noire desde la cocina.

-¡Sí, ya voy! – Respondió cerrando la libreta plateada que tenía en sus manos y guardándola en una caja de madera desgastada que ocultó en un hueco de la pared que escondía detrás de la cama, sucesivamente se levantó para ir a la cocina con su madre.

-Claro, vas a cenar y ni al baño te metiste. – Murmuró Noire mirándolo con un puchero pequeño.

-Ya estás vieja para los pucheros. – Dijo con burla mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Tomaré un baño más tarde, ahora solo quiero comer algo. –

-Bien, pero te bañarás eh. – Dijo poniendo un plato de sopa frente a él y sentándose a su lado. - ¡Buen provecho! –

-Buen provecho. – Repitió Zeon comenzando a comer, quedándose la pequeña vivienda en un total silencio que no era desagradable, sino al contrario, era reconfortante…para el corazón herido del peligris.

 **[…]**

Kurumi estaba recostada en su cama mirando al techo pensativa, su mirada reflejaba preocupación y a la vez seriedad, recordó aquél momento en la terraza de la escuela, justo cuando esos desconocidos mamodos la atacaron repentinamente y trataron de matarla, porque eso intentaban ¿no? Después de todo la empujaron desde esa enorme altura…

-¿Quiénes eran…? – Se preguntó en voz baja mirando el techo fijamente. - ¿Por qué me atacaron? No lo entiendo… - Murmuró dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose consigo misma. – Mo…yo solo quiero estar tranquila… - Dijo apretando sus ojos fuertemente.

* * *

 ** _"Vete…pero no me dejes."_**

* * *

Kurumi abrió los ojos con tristeza reflejaba en ellos al recordar esa frase, esa voz, ese rostro… _esa persona_. – Zeon… - Murmuró con voz temblorosa y cortada antes de que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Yo…yo solo… - Dijo abrazándose a sus rodillas. – Zeon… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Dímelo por favor… - Murmuró entre sollozos.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que la chica terminara quedándose profundamente dormida mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, las lágrimas secas aún estaban visibles como manchas en su clara piel blanca y la tristeza estaba reflejada en su rostro que era bañado por la luz de la Luna de esa brillante, fría y solitaria noche…

 _Kurumi, por favor, sólo sé tú misma, sé feliz y ya no me busques…no importa lo que sienta por ti ni lo que haya prometido, jamás podremos estar juntos de nuevo. Olvídate de mí, sé feliz aunque ya no esté a tu lado, haz lo que quieras, de cualquier manera yo seguiré creyendo en ti, no tienes que preocuparte porque nada te va a pasar…te lo prometo._

 _Kurumi, puedes olvidarte de mí, pero ¿sabes? Yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti…aun **cuando el cielo se torne oscuro.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡¿Qué tal a todos?! ¡Aquí les actualizo con un capítulo nuevo! *w* ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quiénes serán los mamodos y por qué hicieron eso? Lo sabremos más adelante porque no daré spoilers juasjuasjuas XDDDDDD**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡BIENVENIDA DE REGRESO, YU-CHAN! TwT TE EXTRAÑE ESTOS DIAS! TvT me hacías mucha falta! Sí...ya lo había dicho, pero tenía que hacerlo de nuevo :'v XDDD me sentí como Zeon en este cap (? ¡Espero que te haya gustado! *OOOO* sabes que aprecio mucho todo lo que haces por mi TwT GRACIAS! UN MILLON DE GRACIAS! ERES LA MEJOR! TvT**

 ***Osvaldo877: ¡SOBREVIVI AL ZAKERUGA! ¡SOBREVIVI! TvT pos...si, afectó su relación con Zeon TvT pero tranqui, que lo bueno al rato llega, yo lo sé XD JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué opinas de Maruss y Tsubasa? ¿Qué crees que exista entre Koruru y Yumín con Zeon? ¿Y qué piensas de la situación de Tio y Gash? Me gustarían tus opiniones *u* jajajajajja tiene un diario Zeon XDDDD pero esa no es la peor cursileria...ya lo verán :v**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! Siempre me hacen reír mucho XDDDD gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo TvT esperaré paciente tus reviews aunque tardes uwu somos amigas y lo sabes C':**

 **Zeomi: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! Pronto sabrás cuáles son las otras parejas 7w7 créeme, las fangirs de Kuru pagarán duro XDDD pero no diré por causa de quién, cuando ni como XDDD tendrás que leer para saber (? *solo quiere atarlos al fic* JAJAJAJA XDDD Espero que te esté gustado *-***

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS! *W* se los agradezco un montón, espero que realmente les estén gustando TwT ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo Cx Cualquier duda son libres de dejarla en los reviews y con gusto las respondo uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Dos Lunas Hacen Una -Primera Parte-

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio VI: "Dos Lunas Hacen Una Parte 1: Bajo los Rayos del Sol"**

-Buenos días, honorables estudiantes de Lightning. – Dijo Yuno sobre el escenario mientras miraba todo el alumnado de la institución. – A partir de mañana empezará el evento por el cual todos han estado esperando: las lecciones especiales del instituto. –

Murmullos de emoción comenzaron a escuchar entre los alumnos, finalmente el inicio del evento más importante de todo el colegio había llegado, todos sabían lo que eso significaba…

-El día de hoy nuestro director nos hará el honor de dar los nombres de los 14 participantes elegidos para este proyecto. – Dijo Yuno cediéndole el lugar al profesor.

Los aplausos sonaron por unos momentos hasta que el director se situó al frente y aclaró su garganta. – Como la profesora Yuno lo ha dicho, mañana empieza el evento más esperado de esta institución y la mayor razón por la que nuestra escuela tenga una reputación respetable, las lecciones especiales de Lightning. – Dijo recibiendo algunos aplausos rápidos. – Para los nuevos estudiantes explicaré qué es este evento tan importante, pues bien, se elegirán a 14 estudiantes de la institución para que durante un periodo de dos meses reciban clases importantes para convertirse en verdaderas damas y caballeros, maravilloso ¿no es así? –

-¡Este año finalmente seré elegida! – Exclamó Yumín emocionada.

-¡Sí, sí! Espero que me elijan también. – Dijo Koruru con emoción.

-Tsk, ¿para qué rayos quieren estar en eso? Es absurdo. – Dijo Zeon rodando los ojos. – _"De igual manera alguien como yo jamás sería elegido." –_

-No sabía de ese evento… - Murmuró Kurumi un poco confundida. - ¡Pero suena interesante! – Exclamó emocionada esperando ser elegida. – Ojalá pueda participar…aunque no es como si eso fuera a pasar ¿verdad? Solo llevo dos días aquí de igual manera. –

-No seas pesimista, estoy seguro de que te elegirán. – Dijo Tsubasa amablemente sentado a su lado.

-Bien, sin más que decir, comenzaré a nombrar a los 14 estudiantes elegidos para tomar estas lecciones tan especiales. – Dijo el director abriendo un sobre y mirando la nota dentro. – La primera jovencita elegida para tomar las lecciones es… ¡Kurumi Allen! –

Un grito de emoción proveniente de la mayoría de los estudiantes se escuchó junto a una lluvia de aplausos mientras todas las miradas se centraban en Kurumi.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Preguntó sin creerlo Kurumi mientras se apuntaba a sí misma.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. – Agregó Tsubasa con una risita. – Felicidades. –

-¡Gracias! – Dijo Kurumi con emoción.

-Kurumi Allen, por favor pase al escenario. – Dijo el director mirándola.

-¡Sí! – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el escenario donde estaban el director y Yuno-sensei.

-Bien, el segundo estudiante elegido para estar en estas lecciones es… ¡Tsubasa Takeuchi! – Los aplausos resonaron junto a gritos de emoción mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba para subir al escenario. – La tercera es… ¡Koruru Nonoshiro! –

-¡Genial! ¡Lo lograste, Koruru! – Exclamó Yumín felicitándola.

-¡Sí, gracias! – Dijo feliz mientras caminaba hacia el escenario.

-La cuarta es… ¡Yumín Hayashi! – Dijo el director prosiguiendo.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Yumín incrédula. - ¡LO LOGRE! – Gritó levantándose de golpe.

-Qué felicidad… - Dijo Zeon rodando los ojos. – Largo. –

-Tssss, amargado… - Murmuró yéndose detrás de Koruru.

-El quinto elegido es… ¡Hyde Kazesora! –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó el chico de cabello naranja y ojos cian levantándose.

-El sexto es… ¡Danny Minamoto! – Dijo mientras el mamodo mencionado se levantaba. – La séptima elegida es… ¡Inori Onogawa! –

-Lo sabía. – Dijo Inori levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el escenario.

-El octavo es… ¡Momon Erezhinn! – Dijo mientras un mamodo mitad conejo y mitad mono se levantara y caminara al escenario. – El noveno es… ¡Pamoon Starfield! – El rubio de ojos azules se puso de pie para subir al escenario. – ¡La décima es Akiko Saegusa y la undécima es Leyla Orimoto! –

-Vamos, Leyla. – Dijo la mamodo poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, Akiko. – Respondió la mamodo siguiendo a Leyla.

-El décimo segundo es Kanchome Henkamoto. – Prosiguió el director. – La décima tercera es Reira Moonlight. –

-Tsk, no sé ni por qué sigo aquí. – Murmuró Zeon levantándose de su asiento, girándose dispuesto a irse de ahí.

-Finalmente, el último integrante de este evento será nada más ni nada menos que… ¡Zeon Bell! – Dijo el director apuntando hacia el mamodo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Zeon asombrado de escuchar su nombre.

-¿Zeon? – Murmuró Kurumi sorprendida.

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Tsubasa ligeramente molesto.

-¿Ese inútil? – Murmuró Inori molesta.

-Qué idiotez. – Afirmó Akiko.

-¡Zeon lo logró! – Exclamó Koruru emocionada.

-¡FELICIDADES, ZEON! – Gritó Yumín ganándose las miradas de todos.

-Yumín… - Murmuró Koruru sonrojada por la vergüenza separándose ligeramente de la pelilila.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi sonriendo inconscientemente. – _"Zeon estará conmigo…Zeon, Zeon, ¡Zeon!" –_

 _-"Ese chico arruinará mis planes, tendré que mejorar mi estrategia." –_ Pensó Tsubasa al ver la felicidad que emanaba Kurumi.

 _-_ ¡Zeon, ven aquí! – Dijo Yumín haciéndole señas con su mano para que fuera.

Zeon caminó al escenario confundido aún, ¿acaso era un sueño? ¿Realmente lo habían elegido para que participara en el evento más famoso de toda su escuela? ¿Alguien como él tenía esa valiosa oportunidad? Simplemente no podía creerlo. Podía sentir las miradas de desprecio que los alumnos le daban conforme pasaba, fue así hasta que subió al escenario y se situó al lado de Reira.

-Bien, brindémosles un fuerte aplauso a nuestros 14 participantes elegidos. – Dijo el director comenzando a aplaudir seguido de los profesores y alumnos en general. – La unidad que demostrará los resultados de las enseñanzas de nuestra institución está completa, siendo compuesta por los honorables estudiantes Kurumi Allen, Tsubasa Takeuchi, Koruru Nonoshiro, Yumín Hayashi, Hyde Kazesora, Danny Minamoto, Inori Onogawa, Momon Erezhinn, Pamoon Starfield, Akiko Saegusa, Leyla Orimoto, Kanchome Henkamoto, Reira Moonlight y Zeon Bell. –

-Será un placer trabajar contigo, Kurumi. – Dijo Tsubasa tomándola de la mano.

-¿Eh? A-Ah, lo mismo digo Tsubasa. – Respondió amablemente.

-¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Hyde! – Dijo Koruru sonriente mirando al nombrado mamodo.

-S-Sí, hagámoslo Koruru. – Respondió Hyde mirándola de reojo ligeramente nervioso.

-Tal parece que participaremos juntos, hermanita. – Dijo Pamoon acariciando la cabeza de la pelivioleta.

-Sí, hermano. – Respondió Reira con una sonrisa.

-¡Felicitaciones, Zeon! – Exclamó Yumín saltando a abrazarlo, haciendo que Kurumi y Tsubasa dirigieran sus miradas hacia ellos. - ¡Lo lograste! –

-Tsk, no es como si quisiera estar aquí. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Además ¿por qué a mí? –

-No importa qué haya sido, ¡te eligieron! – Dijo emocionada abrazándolo más fuerte. - ¡Muchas felicidades, Zeon! ¡Fuiste elegido! –

-Tsk, mocosa ruidosa… - Murmuró rodando los ojos y desviando nuevamente la mirada. - ¿Uh? – Murmuró dándose cuenta de la mirada fija que Kurumi tenía sobre él. – _"¿Qué es esa expresión en su rostro?" –_

Kurumi se había quedado en su lugar completamente callada, miraba fijamente cómo Zeon era abrazado por Yumín y este ni reclamaba nada, su corazón dolía de alguna manera extraña, sentía unas inaguantables ganas de llorar. _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó confundida ante sus sentimientos repentinos, el dolor que estaba sintiendo se veía claramente reflejado en su expresión, confundiendo al peligris enormemente.

-¿Kurumi? – Preguntó Tsubasa sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Asintió aún decaída. – Lo siento, debo retirarme. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y bajando del escenario a toda prisa.

-¡Espera, Kurumi! – Exclamó Tsubasa tratando de detenerla, pero Yuno le impidió irse.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Kurumi confundidos de su repentina acción, Zeon no pudo resistirse e inmediatamente salió corriendo detrás de ella, siguiéndola para detenerla lo antes posible.

-¿Zeon? – Murmuró Yumín confundida de que se fuera repentinamente.

-¡Señorita Allen, joven Zeon, ¿a dónde van?! – Exclamó Yuno tratando de seguirlos. - ¡Vuelvan aquí ahora mismo! –

-Espere Yuno-sensei. – Dijo el director deteniéndola. – Déjelos solos. –

-¿Disculpe? Pe-Pero… - Dijo tratando de seguirlos nuevamente.

-Obedezca profesora, es una orden. – Dijo el director con autoridad. – Deben estar solos. – Murmuró en voz baja.

-S-Sí… - Dijo Yuno a regañadientes.

 **[…]**

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon siguiéndola, habían terminado en los jardines traseros de la escuela. - ¡Kurumi, espera! –

-¡Déjame sola! – Respondió ella sin intenciones de detenerse.

-Maldita sea… ¡Ya me harté de esto! – Exclamó teletransportándose delante de ella.

Kurumi se dio cuenta de que Zeon estaba frente a ella y quiso frenar, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que terminó chocando contra él, ambos cayeron con fuerza rodando por el piso que estaba ligeramente inclinado por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente el impulso se acabó y los hizo detenerse.

-Me duele… - Murmuró Kurumi adolorida de varias partes de su cuerpo, quiso moverse pero un peso sobre ella se lo impedía. - ¿Uh? – Se quejó al abrir los ojos y ver que Zeon estaba sobre ella.

-Maldita sea…eso dolió. – Murmuró Zeon irritado mientras sobaba su espalda y recargaba sus brazos en el suelo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Kurumi, quien estaba debajo de él. - ¿Eh…? – Dijo al notar la cercanía, sonrojándose inmediatamente. - ¡¿Qué…?! –

-Ze-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi sonrojándose también al notar que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. – U-Ummm… - Tartamudeó desviando la mirada totalmente nerviosa, podía sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Zeon, por su lado, se había quedado estático mirándola fijamente, desde ahí podía admirar claramente cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, notando que su falda estaba subida por la caída y uno de los tirantes de su blusa se había resbalado por su brazo, mostrando ligeramente el pecho de Kurumi que era cubierto por un pequeño sostén. Se quedó mirándola en silencio por varios segundos, dándose cuenta de lo inofensiva que estaba justo ahora…

Ambas piernas de Zeon estaban a los costados de Kurumi dejándola en medio, sus manos rozaban ligeramente los hombros de la chica encerrándola totalmente en el centro y la cercanía que había era demasiado poca. Si tan solo acercara un poco su rostro podría alcanzar los labios de la pelinegra sin que esta pudiera impedirlo. Solo necesitaba acercarse un poco…

Zeon tragó saliva y su sonrojo se intensificó, sus latidos se volvieron tan acelerados que juraría que Kurumi podía oírlos, acercó lentamente su rostro al de la chica mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de los nervios, los pocos centímetros fueron borrados y sus labios rozaron los de la pelinegra haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida, el peligris intensificó el beso obligando a la mamodo a abrir su boca para darle paso a su lengua, la cual infiltró en la boca de Kurumi una vez que logró abrirla.

- _"¿Qué es…esto?" –_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo cuando sintieron una extraña sensación recorriendo sus cuerpos, era rara pero, de algún modo…les resultaba conocida.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-E-Esto es extraño… - Murmuró una Kurumi de 16 años sentada dentro de las aguas termales del lado izquierdo de la pila de rocas que había en el centro. – E-Es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien más… - Dijo con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas._

 _-S-Sí…me siento igual. – Respondió el Zeon de 16 años que estaba sentado del lado derecho de la pila de rocas ligeramente sonrojado._

 _Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio al no saber qué decir, el vapor que emitía el agua se miraba con claridad, las estrellas de ese cielo nocturno brillaban intensamente, la Luna llena resplandecía con elegancia y el sonido ligero de la brisa era lo único que se escuchaba haciendo eco en todo el lugar._

 _-"¿P-Por qué mi corazón late así?" – Se preguntó Kurumi confundida por los latidos acelerados que producía su corazón. – "¿Es porque Zeon está aquí…?" – Se cuestionó agachando ligeramente la mirada, observando su cuerpo fijamente. – "Ah…me veo como toda una niña, ¿verdad?" – Soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo._

 _-Cindere-…no, Kurumi. – Dijo Zeon llamando su atención._

 _-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Zeon? – Preguntó confundida girándose ligeramente para escuchar bien, pero se sorprendió de que unas manos la abrazaran de la cintura repentinamente. - ¡¿E-Eh?! – Exclamó asustada, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que era el peligris. - ¿Ze-Zeon…? ¿Q-Qué…? –_

 _-No te apartes, por favor. – Dijo enterrando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Kurumi mientras la aferraba con fuerza a él. – Déjame sentirte aunque sea un poco. –_

 _-Ze-Zeon… - Murmuró nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza, soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos correspondiendo al abrazo del chico. – E-Está bien, puedes hacerlo. –_

 _-Kurumi… - Murmuró aferrándola más contra su pecho._

 _Zeon podía sentir con claridad cada parte del cuerpo de la pelinegra, desde sus pequeños senos hasta el mismísimo latido de su corazón, algo dentro de él repentinamente se sintió caliente, por lo que subió lentamente una de sus manos por la espalda de Kurumi y después la posó sobre uno de los pechos de la chica, comenzando a acariciarlo con sutileza. La mamodo se asustó por esta acción tan repentina que su cuerpo se estremeció y quiso alejarse de él por impulso, pero el peligris la retuvo con su mano que sostenía su cintura aún._

 _-¿Q-Qué haces, Zeon…? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa mirándolo de reojo._

 _-Ya te lo dije, quiero sentirte, aunque sea un poco… - Dijo sin detener el movimiento de su mano sobre el pecho de Kurumi._

 _-Pe-Pero…e-esto está mal… - Dijo ella confundida e insegura de lo que estaban haciendo. – N-No debemos… -_

 _-Por favor, déjame hacerlo solo por hoy… - Le pidió mirándola a los ojos fijamente con un brillo único en ellos. – Por favor. -_

 _-Zeon… - Murmuró dudosa, desvió la mirada por unos segundos y después suspiró, miró nuevamente al chico y le sonrió. – E-Está bien…puedes hacerlo. – Respondió sonrojada._

 _-Kurumi… - Murmuró mientras la besaba apasionadamente en los labios y la recostaba un poco cerca de la orilla, sin apartar sus labios de los de ella comenzó a tocar su cuerpo nuevamente con ambas manos, esta vez lo hizo con un poco más de lujuria, intentando saciar sus necesidades._

 _Kurumi se sentía extraña ante sus toques pero se retuvo a sí misma para dejarlo continuar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a acostumbrarse e incluso a disfrutar de los roces de Zeon sobre su cuerpo, inconscientemente soltó algunos gemidos mientras lo dejaba continuar…_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

Zeon se separó de golpe de los labios de Kurumi totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de ver, miró fijamente el rostro de la chica notando que ella también mostraba asombro total, se sentó sobre el vientre de la pelinegra cuidando de no aplastarla con fuerza.

-¿Tú…también lo viste? – Preguntó una vez que recuperó el habla.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró Kurumi en respuesta con su rostro sonrojado aún. – ¿Q-Qué fue…eso…? –

-No-No lo sé… - Respondió aún algo inquieto por aquella memoria.

-E-Éramos nosotros…pero más grandes… - Agregó Kurumi con su voz temblorosa. – Éramos nosotros… - Repitió en un murmullo más que nada para sí misma.

Zeon la miró fijamente y no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido en su visión, se mordió el labio inferior antes de acercar su rostro al de ella para besarla nuevamente. Kurumi se sorprendió ligeramente ante esto, pero su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando el peligris infiltró su mano debajo de su blusa, levantando con sus dedos su sostén para tocar sutilmente su pecho desnudo.

-N… ¡NO! – Exclamó empujándolo alterada, comenzó a jadear inconscientemente por el susto y se sentó mirándolo fijamente con miedo mientras cubría su pecho con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó Zeon acercándose nuevamente hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa. – No deberías temer, tu misma acabas de ver que es algo que pasará en el futuro ¿no? –

-Pe-Pero…n-no ahora… - Murmuró retrocediendo asustada, Zeon la tomó de los brazos para sostenerla en el suelo. – E-Espera, detente…por favor… -

-¿Por qué no? Aquella vez dijiste que yo te gustaba ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó sorprendiéndola, acercó su rostro al de ella hasta quedar unos pocos milímetros separados. - ¿Acaso era mentira? –

-¿Eh? N-No…no era…mentira… - Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada. - ¿Realmente…quieres hacerlo? Si es así…entonces dejaré que lo hagas… - Confesó levantando su blusa, dejando su sostén al descubierto.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente al verla con claridad. - ¿Quieres que te mienta o que sea sincero? –

-S-Sé sincero… - Respondió sonrojada aún.

-Sí quiero hacerlo. – Respondió desvergonzadamente mientras le desabrochaba el sostén y se lo retiraba para comenzar a tocar sus pechos libremente.

-Ah… - Gimió ligeramente Kurumi sintiéndose bien con los toques que el peligris le daba.

Zeon se extasiaba con la vista mientras la tocaba, no resistió sus impulsos y rápidamente levantó la falda de la chica dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, se mordió el labio inferior al sentir cómo su cuerpo se "calentaba", por lo que bajó las bragas de la chica para tener una mejor vista de su cuerpo.

Kurumi estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco, jamás esperó terminar de esa manera con él, se sentía avergonzada de que la estuviera viendo pero…por alguna razón…no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Kurumi…Kurumi… - Repitió Zeon una y otra vez mientras tocaba con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Kurumi, haciendo que empezara a gemir sin poder controlarlo. – No resisto más…quiero hacerlo, Kurumi… - Dijo sintiendo que su excitación estaba por los cielos.

-E-Está bien… - Respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa. – Pu-Puedes hacerlo… -

-Kurumi… - Murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tragó saliva y se mordió el labio interior. – Lo haré. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de acercar su rostro al de ella para darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Zeon! ¡Kurumi! ¡Zeon! – La voz de Yumín aproximándose los hizo separarse de golpe. - ¡Oye, Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¿Uh? ¡Ah, Zeon! – Exclamó acercándose al peligris, quien estaba parado frente a un árbol. – Así que estabas aquí. –

-A-Ah, s-sí… - Respondió ligeramente nervioso. - ¿Q-Qué quieres? –

-Vine a buscarte y a buscar a Kurumi, en unos momentos se supone que nos dirán nuestra primer prueba, pero dijeron que no lo darán hasta que ustedes regresen. – Explicó la pelilila frescamente. - ¿Encontraste a Kurumi? –

-¿Qué? ¡A-Ah, no! No la encontré. – Respondió con una risita nervioso. - ¿Sabes? Creo que podría estar en los baños de chicas, ¿podrías ir a revisar? Yo terminaré por aquí. –

-Mmm…tienes razón, ¡iré a revisar! – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Nos vemos después! ¡No tardes! – Exclamó alejándose para regresar al interior del edificio.

Zeon soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras levantaba la vista al árbol. – Se fue. – Dijo subiendo al árbol para encontrarse con Kurumi, quien estaba arriba acomodándose nuevamente su ropa. – Por poco y nos ve. –

-S-Sí… - Asintió Kurumi sonrojada mientras terminaba de acomodar su blusa. – S-Será mejor volver, vámonos. –

Zeon la miró fijamente unos segundos y después la besó en los labios rápidamente, luego la tomó en sus brazos para teletransportarse al interior del edificio, ambos seguían algo nerviosos por lo ocurrido momentos atrás y, una vez que entraron al lugar, se separaron un poco para que nadie sospechara de su repentina desaparición (que duró más de una hora).

 **[…]**

-¡Zeon, veo que la encontraste! – Dijo Yumín recibiendo a los dos mamodos que llegaron juntos al salón de eventos de la escuela, en dicho lugar estaban los otros 12 participantes al igual que algunos profesores y alumnos superiores. – Me alegro. –

-Hola, Yumín. – Saludó Kurumi sonriente. – Perdón por haberlos preocupado. –

-No tienes que disculparte. – Dijo Koruru con amabilidad. – Lo importante es que estás bien. –

-Sí, es gracias a Zeon. – Respondió Kurumi mirando de reojo al peligris.

-Tsk, como sea. – Murmuró desviando la mirada.

En ese momento las luces de la habitación se apagaron y solo el pequeño escenario estaba iluminado, el director subió a él llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

-Buenas tardes a todos, primeramente, me gustaría felicitar a todos los participantes que fueron elegidos como los 14 integrantes de este proyecto. – Comenzó el director mirando a los catorce alumnos. – Ahora bien, les asignaré a su tutor que se encargará de orientarlos y prepararlos durante las pruebas de estas lecciones. – 14 profesores y alumnos de grado superior se acomodaron detrás del director.

-No sabía que tendríamos tutores… - Murmuró Kurumi.

-En realidad yo tampoco lo sabía… - Dijo Yumín con una gota en la cabeza. – Es la primera vez que participo… -

-Bien, comencemos. – Dijo el director sacando un pergamino. – Cherish Momozono será la tutora de Kurumi Allen, Rein Vestal será el tutor de Tsubasa Takeuchi, Rodeaux Weller será el tutor de Koruru Nonoshiro, Brago Kurosawa será el tutor de Yumín Hayashi, Victoreeam Takauri será el tutor de Hyde Kazesora, Wonrei Wincott será el tutor de Danny Minamoto, Baransha Kazureshko será la tutora de Inori Onogawa. –

Yumín tragó saliva asustada. – Maldición…me tocó el peor de todos… - Murmuró temblando.

-Rodeaux-sensei… - Murmuró Koruru ligeramente nerviosa.

-Rayos, me tocó el adicto al melón. – Replicó Hyde rodando los ojos.

-Keith Gwendal será el tutor de Momon Erezhinn, Ted Bielefeld será el tutor de Pamoon Starfield, Ryou Lionel será el tutor de Akiko Saegusa, Zophise Takeuchi será el tutor de Leyla Orimoto, A-Su Tsurugi será el tutor de Kanchome Henkamoto, Zaruchimu Shadow será el tutor de Reira Moonlight y Bali Christ será el tutor de Zeon Bell. –

-Ay ay…me tocó el emo. – Murmuró Reira disgustada.

-Tsk, de todos vino a caerme él. – Replicó Zeon cruzando los brazos. – Esto debe ser una maldita broma… -

-Bien, ahora que cada uno conoce a su tutor, deberán ir a proponer su estrategia para la primera prueba que se dará a conocer dentro de dos horas. – Explicó el director. – Ahora pueden retirarse. –

-¿Tan pronto? Eso fue rápido. – Dijo Kurumi sorprendida.

-Sí, sí. – Asintió Yumín.

-Kurumi. – Dijo una chica de cabello ondulado rubio de ojos cian. – Mi nombre es Cherish, es un placer conocerte. –

-El placer es mí, Cherish-senpai. – Dijo Kurumi haciendo una reverencia. – Estoy a tu cuidado. –

-Buen día, Rodeaux-sensei. – Saludó Koruru cordialmente. – Cuento con usted. –

-Bien, veamos qué tan buena eres, Nonoshiro. – Dijo Rodeaux ligeramente entusiasmado.

-Ho-Hola, Bra-Brago-senpai… - Murmuró Yumín temblando del nerviosismo. – E-Estoy a… -

-Escucha bien, Hayashi. – Interrumpió Brago mirándola fijamente, asustándola. – Yo no trabajo con mamodos débiles, así que espero que valga la pena trabajar contigo, ¿me oíste? –

-S-Sí… - Murmuró asustada. – _"Alguien sálveme…" –_

-Hola Tsubasa, mi nombre es Rain. – Dijo el mamodo tranquilamente. – Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos. –

-Sí, cuento con usted, sensei. – Respondió Tsubasa calmadamente.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo Bali divertido acercándose a Zeon. – Que buen mamodo me tocó, será divertido desquebrajar tu mente para que seas digno de ser llamado "caballero". –

-Tsk, esto es el maldito colmo… - Murmuró Zeon desviando la mirada frustrado. - ¿Por qué demonios me vinieron eligiendo a mí? –

-A saber, pero ¿no te parece interesante que seas tú mi tutorado? – Preguntó divertido el mamodo.

-¿Respondo con la verdad o quieres que sea "un caballero"? – Dijo mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

Bali soltó una carcajada de diversión y lo miró fijamente. - ¡Esa expresión me gusta! Eres del tipo de mamodo que mis puños aman despedazar. –

-Veamos quién despedaza a quién primero. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de sonreír con malicia.

-¿Eso es un reto? Bien, lo acepto encantado. – Dijo Bali sonriendo con emoción y diversión.

-Bueno, veamos si eres digno de ser mi tutor. – Agregó Zeon divertido.

-¿Realmente habrán hecho bien en ponerlos juntos…? – Murmuró Koruru mirando la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-No lo sé…yo solo quiero que me cambien de tutor. – Dijo Yumín estresada mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. - ¡Alguien sálveme! –

-¡Shhhh! No grites tanto que Brago-senpai podría escucharte. – Le susurró Koruru al oído.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó Yumín aterrada de lo que podría pasarle si eso ocurriera.

Kurumi soltó un suspiro agotada por todo. – Espero que todo salga bien… - Murmuró mirando fijamente a cada mamodo con su tutor uno por uno hasta terminar viendo a Zeon, a quien se le quedó mirando con mucha atención. – Zeon… -

* * *

 ** _-Kurumi…Kurumi… - Repitió Zeon una y otra vez mientras tocaba con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Kurumi, haciendo que empezara a gemir sin poder controlarlo. – No resisto más…quiero hacerlo, Kurumi… - Dijo sintiendo que su excitación estaba por los cielos._**

 ** _-E-Está bien… - Respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa. – Pu-Puedes hacerlo… -_**

 ** _-Kurumi… - Murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tragó saliva y se mordió el labio interior. – Lo haré. –_**

* * *

Kurumi posó la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos lentamente como si estuviera recordando alguna sensación conocida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y agachó su mirada como si estuviera avergonzada de algo.

- _"¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer con Zeon hace unos momentos…?" –_ Se preguntó a sí misma mirando de reojo al peligris. – _"¿Acaso él y yo estuvimos a punto de…?" –_

-Kurumi. – Dijo Cherish sacándola de sus pensamientos. – La reunión terminó, vayamos a nuestra habitación para irnos preparando para la prueba de hoy. –

-¿Eh? S-Sí. – Asintió dirigiendo su vista por última vez al chico peligris, sonriendo ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente y después dándose la vuelta, siguiendo a Cherish.

 _Completamente a solas…recostado un sobre el otro, disfrutando del cuerpo de su compañera, extasiado por su belleza, cautivado por su físico, enamorado de sus expresiones, cautivado por su voz…lentamente y sin prisa, el príncipe dio el primer paso a medio día **bajo los rayos del Sol**._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Capítulo 6 aquí! *oooo* ¿qué les pareció? ¿les está gustando? ¿Qué piensan acerca de las lecciones? *u* Quiero sus opiniones plzz *-***

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS YU-NEE! *-* Ahora te diré hermana (? jajajaja Gracias por la idea del momento apasionado de Zeon y Kurumi (? y por dejarme usar a tu OC Yumín *w* ah! y por ayudarme con los apellidos de los mamodos XDDD ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! *-***

 ***Osvaldo877: ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS REVIEWS! Desde que llegaste a mi cuenta me siento ultra happy de ver que tus reviews y que te gusten mis historias *-* ¡Muchas gracias! *w* jajajajaja estate listo que la primera cursilería de Zeon se viene en el próximo capítulo XDDD tendré que ir preparando mi fortaleza porque los zakerugas lloverán por aquí... *mira para todos lados esperando que Zeon no esté cerca* Por cierto...también soy de México *u*de Coahuila para ser exactos XDDDD**

 ***Zeomi: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! *W* Jjajajaja lo bueno lleva su tiempo, en mi caso se lleva tiempo porque me quedo platicando con Hasumin por chat (? Yu, déjeme escribir :v ok'no... XDDD me alegro de que te esté gustando *w* Fijate que le atinaste a algo...los mamodos que atacaron a Kuru si tienen algo que ver con lo que vio Zeon Cx pero eso se verá adelante muajajajajja**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leerlo, nee-chan! *u* tus reviews me alegran y me matan de la risa XDDD todos jodemos a Zeon en los reviews (? los invito a todos a pasarse a leer los reviews, se morirán de la risa XDDD :cofcofmásconlosdeHasumincofcof: jajajaja EJEM! Como decía (? si, Gash se puso celosito XDDD pero se viene algo interesante en los próximos caps XDDD me alegro de que te esté gustado nee-chan *w* aunque tardes siempre te agradeceré que te tomes tu tiempito de leerlo *O* ¡GRACIAS!**

 **¡También agradezco a todos los que lo leen aun si no dejan reviews! El saber que lo leen es suficiente para mí *w* pero los invito a animarse a dejar sus opiniones que no muerdo Cx espero que les haya gustado este cap uwu cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacerme es aceptada con gusto *u* me ayudaría mucho saber lo que les gustaría que pasara ya que quizás y pueda cumplirlo uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Dos Lunas Hacen Una -Segunda Parte-

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio VII: "Dos Lunas Hacen Una Parte 2: Un Día Más"**

-Buenas tardes a todos. – Dijo Yuno mirando a los 14 estudiantes que habían regresado ahora vestidos formalmente junto a sus tutores. – A partir de ahora el edificio dos del instituto será su centro de entrenamiento con el fin de convertirlos en damas y caballeros dignos de egresar de Lightning, su nuevo hogar durante la duración del evento serán los dormitorios privados de la escuela. –

-¿Eh? ¿Dormiremos aquí? – Preguntó Koruru confundida, estaba usando una camisa rosa claro de manga larga con una falda lisa un poco arriba de las rodillas color magenta, zapatillas de tacón ligero magenta y su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola. – No sabía eso… -

-¿Uh? No sabía que el instituto tenía dormitorios privados… - Dijo Kurumi, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, usaba un vestido liso vino desmangado con un chaleco formal color negro de manga corta y zapatillas negras de correa de piso. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Yumín? –

-Porque yo también me acabo de enterar… - Dijo Yumín con una gota en la cabeza, estaba usando una blusa de tirantes blanca, un chaleco de manga media color azul añil, una falda lisa corta azul añil y zapatillas blancas a juego, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola baja de lado.

-¿Cómo es posible que estudies aquí y no sepas nada? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola de reojo, estaba usando una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco desmangado negro, un short negro y zapatos negros con un dobles de color blanco a juego.

-Las reglas son simples: el director junto a los profesores encargados les impondrán desafíos y pruebas que ustedes deberán pasar exitosamente con la cooperación de sus tutores. – Siguió explicando Yuno. – El día que el evento termine solo una señorita y un joven de ustedes serán elegidos para convertirse en los mejores, o en otras palabras, en Romeo y Julieta. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Yumín confundida.

-¿Romeo…? – Preguntó Zeon confundido.

-¿…y Julieta? – Complementó Kurumi confundida.

Ambos mamodos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos como si algo los atrajera, después sonrieron ligeramente y regresaron su vista al frente, Yumín notó esto y sonrió con picaría.

-Juju…aquí hay algo sospechoso… - Murmuró mirando de reojo a Zeon sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Tú cállate. – Reprochó el peligris mirándola molesto ligeramente sonrojado.

-Ju…y hasta te sonrojas. – Dijo Yumín echándole leña al fuego.

-¡Qu-Que te calles! – Replicó Zeon más sonrojado mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Juju… ¿Qué pasó cuando se desaparecieron? Duraron más de una hora solitos… - Prosiguió la pelilila.

Zeon sentía que sus mejillas ardían por todo el sonrojo que había aparecido en ellas al recordar lo que había pasado a mediodía en los jardines traseros, las imágenes del cuerpo de Kurumi que admiró con gran detalle en aquél momento se habían grabado con claridad en su memoria, haciendo que su sonrojo se intensificara y lo obligara a desviar la mirada mientras su corazón latía a 1000 por segundo.

Yumín miró esta acción incrédula mientras abría la boca totalmente sorprendida, apretó sus puños irritada y lo miró fijamente. - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Realmente pasó algo?! – Exclamó haciendo que el chico bajara su mirada de la vergüenza, impactándola más. - ¡¿Qué demonios pasó, tú maldito?! – Dijo fuera de sí mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para zarandearlo alterada.

- _¡ZAKERUGA! –_ Exclamó Zeon electrocutándola para alejarla de él. - ¡Ya cierra la maldita boca, Yumín! – Le gritó sin que su sonrojo se borrara.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué te pasa, maldito depravado?! – Reclamó Yumín mirándolo con fuego en los ojos.

-¡Te dije que cerraras esa maldita boca! – Replicó Zeon fulminándola con la mirada.

-Tutores Brago y Bali, hagan el favor de controlar a sus tutorados. – Dijo Yuno sintiendo como un ojo le temblaba del estrés.

-Sí. – Dijeron ambos tutores con una voz amenazante.

-Uh… - Murmuró Yumín tragando saliva nerviosa al ver como Brago se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. – Br-Brago-senpai…y-yo e-estaba… -

-Será mejor que te vayas preparando, Hayashi. – Dijo Brago amenazante con un aura maligna a su alrededor. – Porque esta noche no cenarás y, además, tendrás que tomar una "práctica especial" para mejorar tu comportamiento. –

Yumín tragó saliva nuevamente mientras temblaba y retrocedía dos pasos. – Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso… - Murmuró con la voz temblorosa temiendo a todo lo que podría hacer Brago en esa "práctica".

-Oye, mocoso. – Dijo Bali acercándose a Zeon peligrosamente. - ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –

-Tsk, si vienes a darme tus "terapias de psicoloco" de una vez te digo que no me importan. – Respondió Zeon si preocuparse por verlo.

-¿A sí? Bien, porque no pensaba usar palabras… - Dijo Bali con una sonrisa maligna mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos. – Eso métodos no van conmigo. –

-¿Me estás amenazando? – Preguntó Zeon mirándolo fijamente con rivalidad.

-¿Amenazar? No. – Respondió Bali sin borrar su sonrisa. – Te disciplinaré de una manera lenta, dolorosa y excitante. –

-¿Enserio? Me encantaría ver cómo lo intentas. – Dijo levantando su mano que emanaba ligeros rayos azules.

-Esto va a terminar mal… - Murmuró Koruru cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. – No quiero verlo…avísenme cuando termine. -

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Relájense todos! – Dijo Victoreeam acercándose a ambos mamodos. - ¡Mejor vamos a cantar todos! _¡Catch my heart, very melon! –_

- _¡Zakeruga!/¡Zonisu! –_ Exclamaron Zeon y Bali al unisón atacando al mamodo que había comenzado a cantar y bailar. - ¡Largo de aquí! –

-¿Por qué me atacan? ¡Yo solo venía a relajar el ambiente! – Exclamó Victoreeam ofendido.

-¡Regresa aquí, maldito payaso! – Exclamó Hyde jalándolo del brazo. – Maldita sea das vergüenza, ¿no me pudo tocar algo peor? – Murmuró el mamodo frustrado.

-¡¿Cómo que vergüenza?! – Exclamó Victoreeam siendo arrastrado por el mamodo. - ¡Libérame ahora Kazesora y explícame a qué te refieres con vergüenza! –

-¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Cherish exasperada. - ¡Déjense de ridiculeces todos y dejen que digan de qué tratará la primer prueba! Así que ahora se callan y dejan que Yuno-sensei continúe. –

-Escucha Momozono, no vengas a darme órdenes… - Amenazó Bali mirándola.

- _¡Kofaru! –_ Un cristal salió disparado de la mano de Cherish y golpeó a Bali en el rostro. - ¡Dije que todos se callan! –

-Tsk, no me voy a callar solo porque tú lo digas. – Dijo Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-Zeon, guarda silencio por favor. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo fijamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también?! – Exclamó incrédulo mirándola.

- _¡Gigano Reisu! –_ Exclamó Brago mientras los golpeaba a los cuatro con una gran bola de energía gravitacional. - ¡SE CALLAN TODOS AHORA! – Gritó exasperado.

-S-Sí… - Respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

-Jeje…idiotas… - Murmuró Yumín riéndose.

- _¡Reisu! –_ Exclamó Brago atacando a Yumín con una bola parecida al Gigano Feisu pero más reducida. - ¡Dije todos! –

-¡S-Sí…! – Respondió retrocediendo algunos pasos asustada.

-Bien, como decía. – Prosiguió Yuno tratando de calmarse. – El profesor Ashuron vendrá a darles su primera prueba, sugiero que sigan sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. – Finalizó haciendo una reverencia y bajando.

Pocos minutos después un mamodo con forma de dragón alado de escamas rojas se paró en el escenario. – Bien, ahora que el escándalo se ha terminado, procederé a leerles su primera prueba. – Ashuron sacó un libro dorado que comenzó a flotar frente a todos y se abrió en las primeras páginas.

 _-Buen día a todos los candidatos a Romeo y Julieta, esta es su primera prueba. –_ Dijo la voz del libro conforme las letras aparecían en sus páginas blancas. – _Una dama debe bailar con elegancia y sin equivocarse, tampoco debe perder su delicadeza. El desafío para las 7 aspirantes a Julieta es bailar como una verdadera princesa sin cometer fallo alguno. –_

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Yumín sonrojada ligeramente. – No sé bailar… -

-Je, ya sabía yo que una inútil como tú no tendría que estar aquí. – Dijo Zeon con voz burlona.

-¡Cállate! El que no debería estar aquí eres tú. – Replicó Yumín mirándolo de reojo. – De príncipe no tienes nada…tú en lugar de morir por Julieta harás que ella se suicide de lo insoportable que eres. –

-¿Disculpa? Si tú no haces que él solito se suicide de seguro lo matas con tu comida tóxica. – Respondió Zeon mirándola de reojo.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi comida con esto?! – Reclamó Yumín irritada.

-Mo~, ¿es que ustedes dos no pueden estar un rato sin pelear? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolos irritada. – Realmente no sé qué llegaría a pasar si los pusieran juntos. –

-¡Que la Diosa me libre! – Exclamó Yumín juntando sus manos. – No soportaría tener que fingir ser la Julieta de este depravado. –

-Julieta es una chica con clase, ya con eso perdiste. – Dijo Zeon mirándola de reojo. – Aunque la imagen de sirvienta ni quien te la quite. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada. - ¡Te pasas, Zeon! –

-¡Mo~, ya guarden silencio! – Dijo metiéndose entre los dos.

 _-Un caballero debe saber guiar a su compañera con clase y una pose noble mientras le hace ver con bellas palabras lo importante que es para él. El desafío para los 7 aspirantes a Romeo es bailar como todo un caballero, halagando a su acompañante para hacerla ver lo linda que luce en esa velada. –_ Prosiguió la voz del libro.

 _-_ ¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró Zeon incrédulo.

 _-_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Fue la carcajada de Yumín que resonó por toda la sala. - ¡No, Zeon! ¡Estás frito! ¡Ni volviendo a nacer conseguirás convertirte en Romeo! ¡Eres más bien el brujo malo que todos detestan! –

 _-_ Maldita mocosa… - Murmuró con voz asesina mientras un aura maligna lo rodeaba.

 _-_ ¿Armando escándalo otra vez, Hayashi? – La voz oscura de Brago hizo que la piel de Yumín se erizara.

 _-_ Ma-Maldición… - Murmuró mientras comenzaba a temblar del miedo. – Lo-Lo siento… -

 _-_ Cuando el desafío termine obtendrás tu castigo. – Amenazó Brago oscuramente, haciendo que la chica tragara saliva.

 _-Todos los tutores se reunirán en la sala de reunión para determinar las parejas para este desafío, los candidatos pueden ir comenzando su entrenamiento. La primera prueba empieza dentro de 4 horas. –_ Dijo la voz del libro nuevamente. – _Buena suerte a todos. –_

-Bien, eso es todo. – Dijo Ashuron tomando nuevamente el libro y cerrándolo. – Espero con ansias ver los resultados, ahora pueden retirarse. –

-Nos vemos pronto, Kurumi. – Dijo Cherish sonriéndole.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Kurumi despidiéndola.

-Te salvaste por el momento, Hayashi. – Dijo Brago retirándose.

-Me-Me alegro… - Murmuró Yumín dejándose caer al suelo aliviada.

-Nos vemos en un rato para entrenar esos modales, principito. – Dijo Bali burlón viendo a Zeon.

-Tsk, ojalá te pierdas en el camino. – Murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

Bali soltó una carcajada. - ¡Esa expresión sigue gustándome! Vendré a disciplinarte más tarde. – Dijo yéndose junto a los demás.

-Tsk, ojalá te comas la comida tóxica de Yumín y mueras. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Mi comida no es tóxica, estúpido! – Exclamó Yumín furiosa. - ¡Además, ¿por qué metes a mi comida en tu discusión?! –

-Tsk, no tengo que seguir aguantándote. – Dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi haciendo que se detuviera. – Y-Yo… ¿Uh? – Murmuró cuando Zeon se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios al oído de la chica.

-Te veo antes del desafío en el lugar de hace rato. – Susurró al oído de la chica.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida, Zeon se apartó de ella, le sonrió gentilmente y se dio la vuelta, abandonando el lugar. – Zeon… - Dijo al aire mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

 **[…]**

-¡Gash! – Exclamó Tio tocando a la puerta de la enorme mansión. - ¡Gash, sal! ¡Sé que estás aquí, sal ahora! ¡Gash! –

Gash estaba recargado en la pared de su habitación, el dolor de su corazón seguía sin desaparecer y no entendía cuál era la razón. Normalmente Kurumi lo ayudaba cuando estaba así, pero ahora se encontraba solo…unos gritos femeninos pronunciando su nombre llamaron su atención, se levantó del suelo y miró por su ventana, dándose cuenta de que Tio llamaba con insistencia a la puerta.

-¿Unu? ¿Tio? – Preguntó al ver a la pelirroja. - ¿Qué hace aquí…? –

-¡Gash, por favor abre ya! ¡Gash! – Exclamaba Tio mientras seguía tocando con insistencia. - ¡Vamos, ábreme! ¡Sé que estás ahí adentro! –

Gash bajó a toda prisa para abrir la puerta, su corazón latía con más fuerza conforme se acercaba a la entrada, el dolor que sentía había desaparecido repentinamente y ahora simplemente se sentía confundido e impaciente. Tardó poco en llegar hasta la puerta para abrirla inmediatamente.

-Unu, Tio… - Dijo con su voz ligeramente temblorosa. - ¿Q-Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin saber qué decir en realidad.

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo. – Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras lo miraba. - ¿Qué pasó contigo hoy? Te fuiste sin decirme nada, ¡estuve buscándote por toda la escuela! –

-Unu… ¿Qué pasó con Maruss? – Preguntó Gash desviando la mirada. – Dijo que él te llevaría a casa. –

-Lo rechacé. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró sorprendido de su respuesta. - ¿P-Por qué? –

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba buscándote, idiota! ¿Por qué otra razón? – Respondió molesta mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos. – Desapareciste de repente y creí que te había pasado algo, así que tuve que ir a buscarte para asegurarme de que estabas bien, era obvio que lo rechazaría cuando no sé a dónde ganas. –

-Unu… ¡Tio! – Exclamó abrazándola fuertemente, confundiendo en extremo a la pelirroja. - ¡Gracias, Tio! ¡Gracias! –

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Preguntó confundida mirándolo de reojo.

-Por preocuparte por mí y rechazar a Maruss para venir a buscarme. – Respondió mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. – Muchas gracias, Tio. –

La pelirroja se sonrojó instantáneamente ante esto y su corazón se aceleró, rápidamente desvió la mirada nerviosa. – Jo… ¿Q-Qué cosas dices, Gash? P-Por supuesto que lo hice…so-somos amigos ¿no? –

Gash sintió como nuevamente esa frase le dolió… _somos amigos._ Esta vez su sentimiento no fue tan duro como la vez anterior, porque ahora había un sentimiento cálido en su corazón que lo tranquilizaba, sonrió ligeramente mientras suavizaba su abrazo.

-Unu…somos amigos, Tio. – Respondió sin soltarla. – _"Por el momento soy feliz de serlo…" –_

-Bien, entonces no vuelvas a dejarme sola sin decirme a dónde vas. – Dijo Tio separándose de él para verlo a los ojos.

-Unu, lo prometo. – Respondió mirándola a los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa dulce. - ¿Quieres pasar a comer? –

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – Dijo entrando a la casa junto a Gash.

 **[…]**

-Ya estoy aquí, Zeon. – Dijo Kurumi llegando al lugar acordado, parándose frente al peligris, quien estaba recargado en el árbol cruzado de brazos. - ¿Para qué me citaste? –

Zeon la miró de reojo por unos segundos analizándola detenidamente, soltó un suspiro resignado y desvió la mirada. – Quería pedirte perdón. – Dijo con dificultad, era una de las pocas y raras ocasiones en las que se disculpaba sinceramente con alguien.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Preguntó confundida sin entender muy bien la razón de su disculpa repentina.

-Te traté mal desde ayer…por el simple hecho de que eras diferente a mí. – Explicó agachando la mirada. – Sentí que podría afectarte si continuabas a mi lado, por eso te alejé… -

-Eres un idiota, Zeon. – Interrumpió ganándose su mirada. – No me interesa lo que los demás puedan llegar a pensar o si eso me afectara. – Dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mejilla con sutileza. – Porque yo quiero estar contigo, eso es lo único que me importa. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundido mirándola. - ¿Por qué? – Fue lo mejor que pudo decir en ese momento.

-Porque…u-ummm… - Murmuró desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Kurumi se separó de Zeon agachando la mirada, su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente y comenzó a temblar del nerviosismo, el peligris la miró confundido por su reacción, estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía pero en ese momento ella lo miró de reojo.

-Umm…verás… - Dijo tragando saliva nerviosa, tomó valor y se inclinó frente a él. - ¡Zeon, me gustas mucho! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! – Exclamó mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba y su corazón se aceleraba más de lo que ya estaba.

 _¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Sal conmigo!,_ Zeon se quedó sin aliento cuando escuchó esas palabras juntas salir de la boca de Kurumi, la miró fijamente totalmente impactado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente estaba pasando, simplemente no podía creerlo…la _princesa_ escolar estaba declarándosele…a él, al chico más odiado de la escuela.

Quiso retroceder pero a medio paso terminó chocando contra el tronco del árbol, su corazón latía con lentitud y se le dificultaba respirar, no podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando. De pronto soltó una risita que se convirtió en una carcajada, Kurumi se confundió ante esto que terminó levantando la vista para verlo fijamente.

-No, eso no es posible Kurumi. – Dijo Zeon mirándola. – Creo que te estás equivocando. –

-¿Eh…? ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó confundida. – No entiendo… -

-No Kurumi, no puedo gustarte, después de todo sólo llevamos tres días de conocerlos ¿no? – Dijo soltando otra carcajada. - ¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que esta vez te confundiste demasiado. –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices que estoy confundida? – Dijo mirándolo un poco decepcionada de su respuesta. – Estoy segura de que lo que siento es verdad, ¿por qué no me crees? –

-Porque eso es imposible, además de que llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, definitivamente alguien como tú no se fijaría en alguien como yo. – Respondió con una expresión amarga mientras bajaba ligeramente su vista. – Es por eso…que no puedo creerte. –

Kurumi lo miró totalmente confundida por unos segundos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…ella estaba segura de que sus sentimientos eran reales, ¿por qué Zeon los cuestionaba? Simplemente no lograba entenderlo.

-No lo entiendo… - Murmuró Kurumi cuando la voz finalmente le salió. – Esta mañana me besaste y estuvimos a punto de… -

-También me disculpo por eso, fui un irresponsable. – Interrumpió Zeon desviando la mirada ligeramente con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Eh? N-No, no quiero que te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo. – Dijo ella rápidamente negando con la cabeza. – Y-Yo también lo quería…yo te di mi consentimiento, por eso… -

-No, estuvo mal, no debí dejar que mis impulsos me ganaran. – Interrumpió nuevamente haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver. – Estuvo mal lo que hice, aún si tenía tu consentimiento no debí hacerlo, así que te pido perdón. –

-Pe-Pero… - Murmuró sin poder creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, prometo que no volveré a caer en mis impulsos. – Dijo sin mirarla.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en el lugar por unos momentos, Zeon tenía la mirada desviada mientras Kurumi lo miraba fijamente, la brisa era fresca pero parecía que ninguno de ellos la sentía, inconscientemente la pelinegra comenzó a temblar al tratar de descubrir el rumbo que el chico estaba tratando de darle a la conversación.

-E-Entonces… ¿E-Eso qué significa…? – Preguntó ligeramente asustada, realmente le temía a la respuesta, pero prefería escucharla.

Zeon la miró fijamente unos momentos y después desvió su mirada afligido. – Te estoy rechazando. – Respondió casi en un murmullo para no herirla, pero ella fue capaz de escucharlo.

Todo giró alrededor de Kurumi, ya no sentía el frío viento, ya no respiraba, su corazón ya no latía, _estaba muerta en vida._ Un dolor fuerte la golpeó internamente mientras esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza… _"Te estoy rechazando"_. Sí, ella en el fondo ya lo sabía en realidad, sabía que Zeon la estaba rechazando desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

-Lo siento. – Agregó Zeon después del incómodo silencio, un jadeo lo hizo voltear a verla, sintiendo como su corazón se partía cuando vio como las lágrimas descendían sin control de los ojos de la chica. – Kurumi… - Murmuró con la voz ahogada, un nudo se formó en su garganta y unas inaguantables ganas de llorar lo golpearon, impulsivamente caminó hacia ella y la abrazó aferrándola a su pecho tratando de consolarla. – Lo siento…realmente lo siento mucho…lo siento… - Repitió una y otra vez tratando de disculparse, aunque sabía que eso no arreglaría el dolor que le había causado, fue entonces cuando la primer lágrima cayó de sus ojos y luego las demás le siguieron, ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas al césped sin soltarse o sin dejar de llorar…

 **[…]**

-¡Bien! ¿Entonces ya han decidido con quién emparejarán a sus tutorados? – Preguntó Yuno mirando a los 14 tutores.

-Bueno, no en realidad… - Respondió Wonrei avergonzado.

-¡Es que Brago y Bali son tan tercos! – Exclamó Cherish exasperada. - ¡Nada les gusta! ¡Nada! –

-Hemos perdido aquí más de tres horas y no hemos llegado a ningún lado. – Apoyó Rodeaux cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, yo tengo una sugerencia… - Dijo Victoreeam levantando la mano.

-No vamos a cantar tu estúpida canción, es ridícula. – Interrumpió inmediatamente Ryou mirándolo de reojo.

-Hmph, amargados. – Murmuró Victoreeam desviando la mirada molesto.

-Realmente no sé cómo terminé aquí con estos idiotas… - Murmuró Zophise exasperado por la situación.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no los sorteamos? – Dijo Zaruchimu harto.

-Mmm…pensándolo bien…no es una mala idea. – Agregó Ted mirando a los demás.

-Lo que sea está bien, solo terminemos rápido con esto. – Dijo A-Su sobando su cabeza por el estrés.

-Bien, entonces será por sorteo. – Dijo Baransha estirándose por el cansancio de estar en la misma posición por más de tres horas.

-¿Lo decidimos con un piedra, papel o tijera? – Dijo Keith levantándose. - ¿O mejor usamos un dado? Aunque podrían repetirse los nombres…mmm… ¿Con un juego de Póker, tal vez? –

-¡SOLO HAZ UNOS MALDITOS PAPELES Y YA! – Exclamó Brago exasperado.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró Keith nervioso, había terminado en el otro extremo de la habitación por el susto.

-Bueno, entonces cada uno escriba el nombre de su tutorado en un papel, dóblelo y luego los juntamos todos para revolverlos. – Explicó Rein tomando una liberta y dándoles un pedazo de papel a cada uno.

-Tch, lo que sea, solo dense prisa ya que nos quedan 20 minutos para que empiece la prueba. – Dijo Bali escribiendo el nombre de Zeon en un papel y doblándolo.

Todos hicieron lo mismo con sus papeles una vez que terminaron de escribir los nombres de sus respectivos mamodos, Rein los tomó para meterlos en una caja y agitarla, después cada uno metió su mano para sacar un papelito.

-Me tocó Tsubasa. – Dijo Zophise mirando el papel.

-¿Eh? Pero a mí me tocó Reira… - Murmuró Rein mirando su papel.

-Yo saqué a Hyde… - Dijo Victoreeam mostrando su papel.

-¡Pero si es tu tutorado! – Exclamó Rodeaux mirándolo.

-Idiotas. – Dijo Brago mirándolos cruzado de brazos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Cherish mirando su papel. – No funcionó… -

-¿Y si mejor escribimos dos veces los números del 1 al 7? – Sugirió Ted.

-Sí, así el que saque el mismo número será su pareja. – Concordó Wonrei.

-Y también nos libraríamos de decidir el orden de participación, sería dos por uno. – Dijo Baransha.

-Entonces ¿qué están esperando? – Preguntó Zaruchimu queriendo irse de ahí lo antes posible.

-Bien, en ese caso los haré yo. – Dijo Keith comenzó a escribir en los papeles.

 **[…]**

-Buenas noches a todos. – Dijo Yuno en el escenario con un papel en sus manos. – En este momento empezará la primera prueba de este proyecto, Zeon Bell y Yumín Hayashi serán la primera pareja en pasar. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y Yuno abrió un libro blanco que inmediatamente proyectó como una pantalla holográfica que mostraba un bello salón de baile adornado con candelabros de oro y plata, las luces se encendieron revelando a ambos mamodos.

Zeon estaba en la orilla izquierda usando una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco negro de manga larga, un pantalón negro, zapatos blancos a juego y una rosa roja en la bolsa derecha de su chaleco. Yumín estaba en la orilla derecha usando un hermoso vestido de seda color violeta hasta los tobillos, a partir de las rodillas caía otra tela de color blanco, sus mangas empezaban debajo de los hombros como una especie de encaje color blanco, en la parte superior tenía un hermoso diamante adornándolo, usaba guantes blancos largos hasta el codo, un collar de plata en su cuello con un colguije de corazón plateado, usaba zapatillas plateadas a juego de ligero tacón, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola baja de lado y era adornado con un broche pequeño en forma de moño violeta con encajes de color blancos en los bordes.

- _"¿Por qué terminé con él…?" –_ Se preguntó internamente Yumín tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

- _"Tsk, ¿por qué justamente me tocó esta tonta?" –_ Se cuestionó Zeon mirando a la chica fijamente.

Ambos caminaron al frente hasta encontrarse en el centro de la pista de baile frente a frente, ambos hicieron una reverencia de respeto y se vieron fijamente.

-Contigo aquí ya estuvo que perdí mi primera prueba. – Dijo Yumín acercándose a él para quedar unos centímetros separados.

-¿Crees que yo estoy feliz de estar contigo? – Preguntó Zeon tomándola de la mano y posando la otra en la cintura de la chica. – Si por mí fuera hubiera elegido a alguien más. –

-¿A Kurumi? – Dijo Yumín con cizaña mientras tomaba a Zeon del hombro con su mano libre. – Claro que te hubiera gustado pasar con ella, aunque de igual manera tienes que halagar a tu compañera, con eso ya perdiste. –

-Ho, ¿realmente crees eso? – Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos divertido. – Haré que te tragues tus palabras. –

-Estoy esperando ansiosa por ver eso. – Respondió igual de emocionada la chica.

En ese momento la música comenzó a sonar, era una balada lenta pero hermosa compuesta por instrumental de piano, violonchelo y armónica, ambos estaban bailando lentamente pero con elegancia, Yumín estaba ligeramente nerviosa por miedo a equivocarse, Zeon se dio cuenta de esto y la aferró un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Tienes que relajarte, notarán tu nerviosismo. – Le susurró para que solo ella escuchara. – Solo sígueme y así no te equivocarás. -

-S-Sí… - Susurró en respuesta mientras hacía lo que le había dicho.

Zeon continuó bailando a un ritmo lento que Yumín pudiera seguir con facilidad sin equivocarse, de pronto su corazón se aceleró ligeramente cuando supo que ahora era el momento de cumplir él su desafío, inconscientemente comenzó a temblar del nerviosismo y tragó saliva.

-¿Sabes, Yumín? Esta noche luces divina. – Dijo Zeon con amabilidad mientras aguantaba las ganas de electrocutar a todos ahí mismo.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Yumín volteándolo a ver confundida por sus palabras.

-Quiero decir…ese vestido que usas resalta a la perfección tu bello cuerpo, esos ojos violetas que me miran intensamente brillan con hermosura, tus delicados labios son tan lindos que me dan ganas de probar su sabor y tu cabello tan fino como finos hilos de seda son realmente encantadores. –

-E-Eh…u-umm…y-yo… - Murmuró Yumín nerviosa, inconscientemente había comenzado a temblar y su rostro se sonrojó intensamente.

-N-No sabía que Zeon fuera tan romántico… - Murmuró Koruru ligeramente sonrojada mirando la escena en la pantalla holográfica.

Tsubasa apretó sus puños frustrado por lo que estaba viendo, desvío su mirada percatándose de la expresión de dolor que yacía en el rostro de Kurumi, quien parecía que ya mismo se soltaba llorando ahí. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la abrazó de los hombros, ganándose su mirada confundida.

-Al parecer es todo un "Romeo", ¿no crees? – Dijo mirándola de reojo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿E-Eh…? S-Sí… - Murmuró desviando la mirada tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

* * *

 ** _-E-Entonces… ¿E-Eso qué significa…? –_**

 ** _–Te estoy rechazando. –_**

* * *

Kurumi sintió como sus ojos se ponían llorosos al recordar ese momento, sí…Zeon la había rechazado. Pero ¿eso significaba que la había rechazado porque todo el tiempo su interés estaba en Yumín? Quizás solo estaba actuando para la prueba, pero sus palabras eran demasiado profundas y la voz con que las pronunció era diferente a la que usaba normalmente…

-No llores, Kurumi. – Dijo Tsubasa sacándola de sus pensamientos, abrazándola con fuerza. – Personas como él no merecen tus lágrimas, eres mucho más valiosa de lo que crees. –

-¿Tsu-Tsubasa…? – Murmuró confundida, pero no luchó por zafarse del abrazo.

-¡Wahh! – El exclamó de Yumín captó la atención de todos, dejándolos en shock ante lo que vieron…

La pelilila, del nerviosismo, accidentalmente cruzó su pie con el de Zeon, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, el peligris cayó de espaldas mientras que Yumín cayó sobre él, sus rostros estaban unidos como si estuvieran besándose…lamentablemente la toma del holograma solo lograba captar la mitad de su rostro.

Kurumi sintió como ahí mismo su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos ante la escena, no lo soportaba, era demasiado para ella…se dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar y dejar de ver aquello, Koruru intentó detenerla pero Hyde se lo impidió, Tsubasa se había quedado en shock viendo la pantalla que ni siquiera se había molestado en seguir a la pelinegra...

 _Es demasiado difícil…pero yo ya sabía que su respuesta sería dura, en lo más profundo de mi corazón lo sabía. Aun así quería guardar una pequeña esperanza de ser correspondida, lamentablemente eso mismo fue lo que me destruyó por completo ante su rechazo…_

 _Quizás siempre la amó a ella, quizás fui yo la que llegó a entrometerse entre ellos, pero con lo que había pasado poco atrás me creé una falsa ilusión, quise creer que realmente tenía una esperanza de ser correspondida, pero me equivoque…_

 _Zeon, no me importa si no me ves como yo te veo a ti, tampoco que no creas mis palabras…no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, lo único que deseo es poder ver tu sonrisa **un día más** …_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente les traigo el capítulo 7! *w* ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? ¿que creen que pasará en el futuro? Cx hagan sus teorías mis queridos lectores...**

 **Si...probablemente muchos quieran matarme ahora, digo...en el cap. pasado Zeon y Kuru casi terminan haciendo..."eso" :v y ahora el chico la rechazó (? bueno, quiero pedirles que todavía no enciendan sus antorchas por favor :'v prometo que esto apenas comienza XDDD**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡YUUUU-NEEEEE! Lo prometido es deuda, pero tuve que recortarlo para subirlo XDDDD ya tú sabes lo que sigue 7w7 esperelo (? ¡muchas gracias por tus reviews y por leer siempre mis fics! *w* sabes que te quiero un montón QwQ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 ***Osvaldo877: ¿Sabes? Originalmente el tutor de Zeon sería Brago, pero creo que primero causan el apocalipsis antes de poder llevarse bien XDDD entonces recordé a Bali y dije "¡Tienen que ser pareja!" *w* es que esos dos son tan similares que quedaban perfectos XDDD Así que Yumín tuvo que sufrir la desgracia de cargar con Brago... XDDDD ¡México rifa! \\._.\ ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! *w* me gustaría recibir tus teorías sobre el rumbo de la historia *-* quizás y hasta me sirvan (? aunque no lo creas todo es improvisado XDDDD**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡Gracias por tus reviews onee-chan! *O* esperaré paciente por tu review ya que sé tu situación uwu lee con calma que yo te espero (? muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempito de leer aunque tengas mucho que estudiar para tus exámenes XDDD se te agradece *-***

 ***Zeomi: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! *w* la verdad siempre que tardas poquito en postear me pregunto por ti XDDD pero tranqui que no hay presiones *w* jajajajaj vieras que Hasu y yo nos la pasamos platicando de tanta idiotez que hasta la podemos hacer fic XDDDD eso si, en TODAS nuestras conversaciones es bullying al 100% contra Zeon XDDDD no lo dejamos vivir tranquilo...y nuevamente acertaste, los sueños de Zeon con Cinderella tienen MUCHO que ver con la visión que Kuru y él tuvieron XDDD pronto sabrás por qué...sé paciente ^^**

 **¡NOTICIA ESPECIAL!**

 **La otra vez Karli me hizo una pregunta y ahora me dio por querer hacerla y que ustedes sean los jueces...verán, si se pasan por los reviews notarán que los de Hasumin-Chan y los de Karli son únicos en su especie (? y si ven los de My Golden Wish de Hasu-chan sabrán que los mios igual (? jajajaj bueno, en fin... A su juicio, ¿cuáles reviews se llevan el Oscar al más cómico? ¡Respondan en los reviews!**

 **La que consiga más votos...CHAN CHAN! Hará conmigo un capítulo extra cómico en este fic Cx ¿les parece? ¡Entonces a votar! \\._.\ ¡que gane el mejor review!**

 **Bueno...volviendo al tema del fic XDDD espero que les haya gustado el cap c: saludos y agradecimientos también a todos los lectores en general aunque no dejen review uwu ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo que se viene el drama! \\*-*/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. Dos Lunas Hacen Una -Tercera Parte-

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio VIII: "Dos Lunas Hacen Una Parte 3: Quiero Tenerte de Nuevo"**

-¿Sabes, Yumín? Esta noche luces divina. – Dijo Zeon con amabilidad mientras aguantaba las ganas de electrocutar a todos ahí mismo.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Yumín volteándolo a ver confundida por sus palabras.

-Quiero decir…ese vestido que usas resalta a la perfección tu bello cuerpo, esos ojos violetas que me miran intensamente brillan con hermosura, tus delicados labios son tan lindos que me dan ganas de probar su sabor y tu cabello tan fino como finos hilos de seda son realmente encantadores. –

-E-Eh…u-umm…y-yo… - Murmuró Yumín nerviosa, inconscientemente había comenzado a temblar y su rostro se sonrojó intensamente.

Zeon sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba en su mano un mechón de cabello de Yumín sin dejar de bailar. – Realmente tienes el aspecto de un verdadero ángel, tan hermoso que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera que lo viese. –

Eso fue todo. No soportó más. Yumín se sonrojó el tripe de lo que ya estaba, su corazón latía tan rápido que ahí mismo le daría un paro cardiaco, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras se cuestionaba lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso Zeon se le estaba declarando? Sabía que su parte de la prueba era halagarla, pero esa forma de hablar no parecía una mera actuación.

Inconscientemente y por impulso trató de retroceder unos pasos, pero como estaban bailando accidentalmente cruzó su pie con el de Zeon, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Wahh! – Exclamó Yumín al sentir como Zeon la jalaba inconscientemente con él.

Zeon cayó de espaldas con fuerza y el golpe lo dejó adolorido, levantó la vista notando como la pelilila caía con rapidez hacia él, inmediatamente en su mente se reflejó el momento en que Kurumi y él cayeron al suelo… _pero ella no era Kurumi._ Impulsivamente colocó su mano sobre su boca antes de que la chica cayera sobre él.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que el dolor disminuyera y ambos abrieran los ojos. La mirada de Yumín estaba llena de sorpresa y susto, mientras que la de Zeon estaba llena de confusión. Los labios de la pelilila estaban apoyados completamente sobre la parte dorsal de la mano con la que el peligris cubría sus labios. El rostro de la chica se sonrojó inmediatamente de nuevo, pero él seguía conmocionado por lo ocurrido…si hubiera tardado tan solo dos segundos más en reaccionar probablemente sus labios habrían terminado unidos en un beso accidental.

La campana sonó indicando que su tiempo para realizar la prueba había finalizado, ambos tuvieron una reacción tardía, pero una vez que Yumín se recuperó de la sorpresa se levantó inmediatamente mientras sacudía su vestido alterada tratando de sacar de su mente lo ocurrido, Zeon se quedó en el suelo unos momentos mirando al infinito.

Sí…había recordado esa mañana, cuando estuvo sobre Kurumi, cuando admiraba cada detalle mínimo del cuerpo semi desnudo de la pelinegra, cuando estuvo a punto de sobrepasar los límites, cuando se dejó llevar por sus impulsos…la sensación de esa mañana era diferente a la que había sentido ahora con Yumín, no estaba nervioso, no estaba acelerado, no deseaba extasiarse con su belleza, no sentía ese "calor"…sí, _eran dos chicas totalmente diferentes._ Soltó un suspiro de resigno mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

-Ze-Zeon…y-yo…u-ummm…so-sobre lo que dijiste… - Tartamudeó avergonzada Yumín agachando la mirada.

-Tsk, ni te lo creas que todo era mentira. – Dijo mirándola de reojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Yumín confundida.

-Lo que oíste, todo era actuado. – Respondió nuevamente con su voz molesta.

-¿Qué? Pe-Pero…e-eso se escuchó muy real… - Repitió aún sin creer del todo en sus palabras.

-Tsk, sí que eres boba. – Murmuró rodando los ojos. - Mi prueba era halagarte al punto de que te lo creyeras, todo hubiera salido bien si cierta idiota no se hubiera puesto nerviosa y hubiera tropezado. – Dijo con cierta molestia mientras la miraba nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Yumín incrédula. - ¡¿Realmente todo fue actuado?! ¡Pero si fue tan real! –

-Tsk, ¿realmente te lo creíste? Que idiota, ¿quién estaría lo suficientemente loco para decirte enserio todo eso? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo. – Solo un idiota o un ciego se suicidarían de esa manera. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?! Tssss…es el colmo contigo, el colmo. – Dijo irritada mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Uy, pero si te ponen con Kurumi segurito que dices más cursilerías que esas y saliditas de tu corazón… - Murmuró por lo bajo molesta.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí! – Exclamó molesto mirándola fijamente.

-Vamos Zeon, bien que se te nota que te gusta. – Dijo Yumín sonriendo pícara. – Si por ti fuera ya andarías con ella. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no…! – Exclamó, pero se quedó callado al recordar momentos atrás…cuando se encontró con Kurumi, cuando le pidió perdón, cuando ella le declaró su "amor", _cuando él la rechazó._ – Eso no es cierto… - Murmuró dándose la vuelta.

En realidad…Yumín tenía razón. Él daría todo para estar con ella si pudiera, y a pesar de que Kurumi se le había declarado directamente no era capaz de aceptarla. ¿Por qué? Porque las clases los diferenciaban, quizás la pelinegra decía que no le importaba lo que llegasen a pensar los demás, sin embargo a él sí…no quería que ella sufriera rechazo por estar con él, no quería que ella fuera dañada con insultos por parte de todos, no quería que su estatus decayera, _no quería dañarla._ Sí…esa era la razón por la que la había rechazado, no quería hacerla sufrir todo lo que él pasaba. La quería, en el fondo de su corazón la quería, pero precisamente eso lo obligaba a apartarse de ella, la quería tanto que deseaba verla feliz y tranquila…y esa vida solo podría llevarla lejos de él. Por eso había tenido que rechazarla, era la única manera de verla en paz.

 **[…]**

-¡Kurumi, llegas tarde! – Exclamó Cherish viendo como la pelinegra entraba a la habitación algo decaída. - ¡Ven, tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Cuando la prueba de Koruru se termine seguirás tú! Así que vamos a arreglarte rápido que estamos retrasadas. – Dijo frenéticamente mientras sacaba un vestido del armario y lo aventaba a la cama, estuvo a punto de gritarle nuevamente cuando la vio de cerca, notando el semblante deprimente que tenía. - ¿Kurumi? – La llamó con voz preocupada acercándose a ella. - ¿Qué sucede, Kurumi? –

Kurumi la miró de reojo notando la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la rubia, rápidamente desvió la mirada al otro lado y negó con la cabeza. – No es nada, Cherish. – Respondió con la voz ahogada.

Cherish miró fijamente a la chica por unos minutos, después soltó un suspiro mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la conducía hasta la cama para sentarla.

-Escucha bien, Kurumi. – Dijo con voz suave sentándose a su lado. – Entiendo que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y que por ello dudes para contarme lo que te sucede, pero quiero decirte algo. – Prosiguió mientras la tomaba de la mejilla para verla a los ojos. – No debes de arruinar tu rostro con lágrimas, si haces eso tu felicidad se escapará. –

-¿Eh? ¿Mi…felicidad? – Cuestionó confundida mientras la miraba.

Cherish asintió. – Sí, tu felicidad. Cuando lloras tú corazón se llena de tristeza y amargura lo que causará que tu felicidad se escape, y tú no debes permitir eso. – Dijo con amabilidad. – Por eso solamente sonríes, tu sonrisa es capaz de calmar esos sentimientos en tu corazón para mantener tu felicidad, y te aseguro que tienes una sonrisa espléndida. –

-Cherish… - Murmuró mirando fijamente a los ojos cian de la rubia.

-Ahora porta ese hermoso vestido y sonríe para proteger tu felicidad. – Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. – Te pondré un poco de maquillaje para oculta la hinchazón de tus ojos. –

-Sí…gracias, Cherish. – Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-No agradezcas nada, solo sonríe. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza para después levantarse a buscar lo que necesario.

 **[…]**

-¡Wow, Koruru! ¡Eso fue hermoso! – Exclamó Yumín recibiendo con un abrazo a la pelirosa.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! – Dijo Koruru con amabilidad, después se giró hacia Hyde y le sonrió. – Fue un placer haber sido tu compañera esta noche, Hyde. –

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente mientras desviaba la mirada. – S-Sí…lo mismo digo, Koruru. – Respondió mirándola de reojo. El pelinaranja se quedó mirándola unos momentos admirando la cálida sonrisa que la chica le esbozaba, pasaron pocos segundos para que sonriera él también.

Las luces se apagaron nuevamente llamando la atención de todos, Yuno se paró en el escenario nuevamente con una nota en sus manos junto al libro blanco que proyectaba la pantalla holográfica.

-Buenas noches a todos, la siguiente prueba está por comenzar. – Dijo mirando el papel en sus manos. – La sexta pareja en pasar está conformada por Kurumi Allen y Tsubasa Takeuchi. –

Los gritos de la pequeña multitud emocionada resonaron por toda la habitación. Zeon, quien se había quedado sentado en una silla lejos de todos, se paró inmediatamente al escuchar pronunciar el nombre Kurumi con el nombre Tsubasa juntos…se acercó hacia donde estaban los demás para admirar con claridad la imagen del otro lado de la pantalla.

- _"Buena suerte, Kurumi." –_ Pensó mirando en silencio la pantalla, aunque la idea de que esos dos pasaran juntos no le gustaba para nada, en el fondo quería que Kurumi pasara su prueba a pesar de todo.

Las luces del escenario de la pista de baile se encendieron mostrando a los dos alumnos. En la orilla izquierda estaba Tsubasa, quien vestía una camisa roja de manga larga, un chaleco negro con el doblez del cuello color vino de manga larga, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros a juego, en su bolsillo del chaleco había una rosa roja adornándolo.

En la orilla derecha estaba Kurumi, quien lucía un hermoso vestido desmangado negro hasta los tobillos que se ataba al cuello con un listón fino, en su cintura estaba atado un listón grueso color vino en moño a un lado, a partir de la cintura el vestido abría en media campana y después de las rodillas caía una segunda tela color vino de seda como una especie de encaje, usaba zapatillas negras de doble correa de tacón bajo, en sus manos habían dos guantes largos negros con pequeños encajes color vino en la parte superior, en la parte central superior del vestido había un hermoso rubí adornándolo con un borde dorado, su cuello era adornado por un collar de oro con un colguije de Sol de Obsidiana, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones finos al frente, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado con unas pequeñas sombras vino claro en sus ojos y un labial de brillo con leve polveado por su rostro.

Tsubasa sonrió y comenzó a caminar a paso medio hasta llegar hacia Kurumi, ambos se vieron fijamente unos segundos antes de hacer una reverencia mutua, el pelirrojo sonrió nuevamente y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-¿Me concedería este baile, señorita Kurumi? – Preguntó con amabilidad mirándola a los ojos mientras se inclinaba un poco y le extendía su mano al frente.

Kurumi lo miró fijamente unos segundos y después sonrió. – Encantada, Tsubasa. – Dijo tomando su mano y siendo conducida por él al centro de la pista de baile.

Ambos se pararon en el centro siendo iluminados por una sola luz, se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreían, una melodía lenta compuesta de piano y violín comenzó a sonar pocos momentos después, por lo que Tsubasa tomó la mano derecha de Kurumi y puso la izquierda en la cintura de la pelinegra, ella solamente lo tomó del hombro con su mano libre e inmediatamente comenzaron a bailar con elegancia y lentitud.

-Kyaa… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tsubasa-sama y Allen-sama son la pareja perfecta! – Dijo Inori mirando emocionada la pantalla.

-¡Sí, sí! Allen-sama es la princesa de la escuela y Tsubasa-sama es el príncipe. – Concordó Akiko mirando la escena también. - ¡No cabe duda que esos dos deben estar juntos! –

-Oígan, ¿creen que ya se hayan declarado en secreto? – Preguntó Leyla mirándolas de reojo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No lo había pensado! – Exclamó Akiko sacando sus teorías.

-Puede ser una posibilidad, después de todo incluso han sido elegidos como pareja en la prueba. – Respondió Inori con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Sí, sí! Además ¿recuerdan que estaban sentados juntos cuando informaron a los 14 elegidos? – Preguntó Leyla emocionada.

-¡Cierto, cierto! – Concordó Akiko. - ¡Entonces probablemente sí estén saliendo! –

Zeon apretó sus puños al escuchar aquella conversación, a pesar de que sabía hacia quién estaban dirigidos los sentimientos de Kurumi no podía evitar sentir celos de Tsubasa... ¿La razón? Porque él sí podía tenerla. Él era rico, de buena familia, de buen título, de buena reputación, incluso ya hasta lo emparejaban con la pelinegra…sí, él la merecía, odiaba admitirlo, pero ellas tenían razón, esos dos eran la pareja perfecta.

-Kurumi, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo. – Dijo Tsubasa mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreírle o dejar de bailar.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ligeramente atraída.

-Verás…desde el día en que te conocí me di cuenta de que eres una joven con una belleza sin igual, destacas en cualquier lugar al que vayas y tienes el poder de extasiar a cualquiera con tu simple aspecto angelical. – Dijo mientras la aferraba más a él, viéndola un poco más de cerca. – Eres cálida como la primavera, simpática como el verano, elegante como el otoño y noble como el invierno. Eres una rosa que creció entre simples flores, una belleza fuera de este mundo. –

-¿Enserio? Gracias. – Dijo con amabilidad sonriéndole.

Tsubasa maldijo internamente al darse cuenta que no sería fácil hacerla reaccionar de manera nerviosa ante los halagos, ya que probablemente estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos diariamente, sonrió nuevamente y la atrajo aún más cerca de él.

-Me gustan sus cabellos tan negros y elegantes como la noche, me encantan sus ojos dorados que brillan como dos soles con hermosura, me gusta su piel tan blanca como la nieve que resalta a la perfección sus cabellos y sus ojos, me encanta su hermosa figura que a pesar de no estar desarrollado por completo atrae a cualquiera por su elegante forma, y ese vestido que porta hoy hace que resalte totalmente. – prosiguió mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de Kurumi.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Kurumi cuando su sangre se heló al darse cuenta lo que Tsubasa estaba intentando hacer. - ¡N…NO! – Exclamó retrocediendo dos pasos rápidamente, pero su pie se atoró con el de Tsubasa que justo había hecho para adelante, causando que ambos cayeran de espaldas al suelo.

Kurumi fue quien cayó primero, sus ojos estaban abiertos por el shock que notó a la perfección como el pelirrojo caía hacia ella, la escena de Yumín y Zeon se reprodujo en su mente como un rápido rayo de luz que la hizo reaccionar y girar el rostro, una vez que Tsubasa cayó por completo encima de ella aplastándola por la diferencia de peso y poco después ambos se dieron cuenta de que los labios del chico estaban sobre la mejilla de la pelinegra. Sí…se había salvado de un beso accidental seguro.

El corazón de Zeon comenzó a latir con lentitud ante lo que había pasado, no alcanzaba a ver más de la mitad del rostro de Tsubasa, pero presentía que había pasado lo mismo que en su prueba…él había logrado salvarse de ese "beso" al cubrirse con su mano, pero él no podía ver con claridad nada como para asegurarse de que la pelinegra había reaccionado de alguna manera, la simple idea de no saber qué había pasado en realidad comenzó a frustrarlo, ¿acaso Kurumi había sentido lo mismo cuando a él le ocurrió? Ahora mismo se lo preguntaba.

Kurumi sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón, su cuerpo se había helado ante lo que había ocurrido…Tsubasa había querido besarla. Sentía claramente como el peso del chico la aplastaba ligeramente, su corazón se alteró aún más cuando recordó lo ocurrido esa mañana con Zeon...ese momento cuando estaban los dos completamente solos, cuando el peligris estaba sobre ella mirándola con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad, admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo que estaba casi desnudo, besándola con pasión mientras tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo lo recordó.

Los ojos de Kurumi repentinamente se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar al peliplateado: esa mañana sobrepasó los límites con ella para después rechazar sus sentimientos esa misma tarde…momentáneamente recordó que Tsubasa seguía sobre ella, la sensación era conocida pero claramente era diferente también…eran diferentes pesos, diferentes estaturas, diferentes situaciones, diferentes sentimientos, _diferentes personas._ La sola idea de que Tsubasa intentara hacer lo mismo que Zeon la aterró, ella jamás permitiría que alguien más la tocara o viera de esa forma, sus lágrimas se disiparon y lo primero que pudo hacer fue empujar con fuerza al pelirrojo para quitarlo de encima.

-¡A-Aléjate…! – Exclamó Kurumi asustada mientras se levantaba de golpe, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que seguía en el suelo. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de su repentina acción y luego agachó la mirada. – Lo-Lo siento… - Murmuró avergonzada.

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, no es nada. – Respondió mientras se levantaba y sacudía su pantalón.

-N-No quería… ¡Enserio lo lamentó mucho! – Dijo inclinándose ante él.

Zeon miraba esta escena con un mar de emociones dentro de él, estaba feliz de que esos dos no se hubieran besado, estaba aliviado de ver cómo Kurumi había rechazado al mamodo inmediatamente y estaba preocupado porque pudiera perder su prueba por ese tropiezo inesperado, inconscientemente comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nervioso del resultado final.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Dijo Tsubasa mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Umm…realmente lo siento. – Murmuró desviando la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza. – Ya te dije que no hay problema. – Dijo acercándose a ella, tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos fijamente. - ¿Sabes, Kurumi? También me gusta mucho tu voz angelical que hipnotiza a cualquiera que la escuche, tu corazón tan noble que lo perdona todo y ama a cualquiera, pero…lo que más me gusta de ti son tus labios, tan finos y rosados que me dan ganas de descubrir su sabor… - Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa diferente a las otras, una sonrisa de deseo, una sonrisa que aterraba a Kurumi.

-E-Espera…y-yo… - Murmuró nerviosa retrocediendo un paso, pero Tsubasa la detuvo del rostro.

-Me gustas mucho, Kurumi. – Dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Waaaahhh! – Exclamaron la mayoría de los mamodos presentes al unisón emocionado.

-¡Es cierto, es cierto! ¡Tsubasa-sama y Allen-sama están saliendo! – Exclamó Leyla emocionada.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Esos dos son la pareja perfecta! – Concordó Akiko emocionada también.

-¡Sabía que esos dos estaban juntos! ¡Lo sabía! – Apoyó Inori mirando a la pantalla.

-¿E-Eh…? – Murmuró Yumín atónita sin creer lo que estaba viendo, rápidamente desvió su mirada para buscar a Zeon, quedándose sorprendida del aspecto del mamodo…

Zeon estaba parado en su lugar, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin respirar, sin pulso, se había quedado totalmente congelado. Su expresión mostraba decepción, dolor amargo, tristeza infinita y traición total, miraba fijamente a la imagen de la pantalla pero sus ojos no tenían ese brillo característico de ellos, sino que estaban totalmente en blanco. Su piel se volvió más pálida de lo que era y unas pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por ser retenidas en sus ojos. Y en ese momento la campana sonó anunciando el fin de su prueba, haciendo que la pantalla desapareciera.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Yumín mirándolo fijamente con preocupación, su preocupación aumentó cuando no recibió respuesta alguna. - ¿Zeon? ¡Zeon! – Exclamó tomándolo de los hombros y comenzando a zarandearlo. - ¡Respira, Zeon! ¡Por favor, reacciona! ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! – Dijo repetidas veces conforme lo movía, el cuerpo del chico estaba demasiado frío. - ¡Zeon! –

-Yumín… - Murmuró cuando finalmente recuperó el habla. – Es mejor que Kurumi esté con él, ¿verdad…? –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sin comprender sus palabras.

-Esos dos son la pareja perfecta…todo el mundo lo dice… - Prosiguió sin apartar su mirada del lugar donde estuvo la pantalla. – Así que…debo dejarla ir, ¿no es así…? –

-No Zeon, eso no es cierto. – Dijo Yumín tratando de animarlo. – Kurumi y tú… -

-Nunca existirá un "Kurumi y yo", Yumín… - Interrumpió Zeon desviando la mirada. – Porque…los nobles no se casan con los plebeyos… - Dijo soltándose de ella y saliendo del lugar.

-Zeon… - Murmuró viéndolo alejarse, soltó un suspiro y regresó la vista a donde estuvo la pantalla. – Tsubasa… -

 **[…]**

Habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que la última prueba había terminado, Kurumi se encontraba en el tejado del edificio de los dormitorios usando un short blanco, una playera de manga corta amarilla, tenis blancos a juego y su cabello atado en una coleta, estaba abrazada a sus rodillas llorando, se sentía destrozada, definitivamente ese había sido el peor día…

La brisa fría que soplaba hacía que su piel se erizara pero poco le importa a ella, su mente estaba sumida en otras cosas más grandes. De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo levantar su rostro y girarlo hacia la entrada, viendo como un chico peligris cerraba a la puerta y se giraba encontrándose con ella.

-¿Kurumi…? – Murmuró Zeon confundido viéndola, él estaba usando un short color hueso, una camiseta de manga corta azul y tenis azules con blanco a huego.

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró ella igual de confundida viéndolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó mirándola.

-¿y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. – Quería estar solo. – Dijeron al unísono, sorprendiendo al otro, pocos momentos después ambos soltaron una risita y se sonrieron.

-Esto es raro… - Dijo Zeon sentándose al lado de Kurumi.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Concordó ella dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo mientras miraban las estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo, sus corazones que habían estado alterados todo el tiempo al fin se habían tranquilizado, el ambiente repentinamente se había tornado agradable para ambos, haciendo que esbozaran una sonrisa llena de paz y tranquilidad.

-Zeon. – Dijo Kurumi sin apartar su vista de las estrellas. - ¿Tú…alguna vez has tenido un deseo especial? –

-¿Un deseo especial? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, me refiero a un deseo que siempre has querido que se cumpla. – Explicó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El peligris la miró por unos momentos y regresó la vista al cielo. – Sí, todavía mi vida deseé encontrar a alguien que me entendiera. –

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien que te entendiera? – Preguntó confundida mirándolo. - ¿Una novia? –

-En realidad me daba igual. – Dijo flexionado su rodilla para recargar su brazo derecho en ella. – Una novia, un amigo, una mascota, daba igual…solo quería a alguien que pudiera entenderme. –

-Eh, ¿enserio? – Murmuró pensativa. – Es un deseo algo extraño, pero supongo que está bien. –

-Sí, aunque ese deseo ya se cumplió a decir verdad. – Prosiguió el mamodo moviendo su mano restándose importancia.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó mirándolo. – Mmm… ¿Hablas de Yumín? –

-No, tonta. – Dijo pegándole en la frente con su dedo índice. – Estoy hablando de ti. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sonrojándose al instante y desviando la mirada. - ¿Lo-Lo dices enserio…? –

-Sí, muy enserio. – Respondió desviando la mirada al cielo, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. – Aunque…ahora tengo otro deseo. –

-¿Uh? ¿De verdad? – Preguntó volviendo a mirar. - ¿Puedo saber cuál es? –

-Yo…quiero tenerte de nuevo, Kurumi. – Dijo volteándola a ver ligeramente sonrojado. – Mi deseo es tenerte una vez más. –

-¿A-A mí…? – Murmuró sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba. - ¿Lo-Lo dices enserio…? –

-Sí, enserio. – Dijo acariciando su mejilla con sutileza. - ¿Crees que sea posible cumplirlo? –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sonrió amablemente y asintió. - ¡Sí, claro que es posible! – Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza. - ¡Zeon! ¡Te quiero! –

El chico se sonrojó ante esto, pero sonrió mientras la abrazaba también. – Yo también te quiero, Kurumi. – Confesó sin apartarse de ella.

Duraron abrazados un buen momento, sus corazones habían encontrado la paz y todas las dudas de sus mentes se despejaron, el clima repentinamente dejó de sentirse frío para ellos y no existía nadie más en ese lugar, solo ellos dos…

Cuando se separaron para verse a los ojos algo los regresó repentinamente al centro, se miraron confundidos ante esto y agacharon la mirada, dándose cuenta que sus dos collares estaban enredados.

-Lo siento, se ha enredado… - Murmuró Kurumi tratando de desatarlo.

-No te preocupes, también se ha enredado el mío. – Dijo Zeon ayudándola.

Cuando finalmente los desataron ambos collares encajaron por unos momentos antes de caer al cuello de su respectivo dueño, Zeon y Kurumi los miraron sorprendidos antes de levantar la mirada para verse mutuamente.

-Nuestros collares… - Murmuró Kurumi sin creerlo.

-…encajaron. – Dijo Zeon terminando la oración.

Ambos miraron nuevamente sus collares dándose cuenta de que eran muy similares: el collar de Kurumi tenía una media luna del lado derecho, mientras que Zeon tenía una media luna del lado izquierdo, ambos collares eran de plata y sus grabados tenían la misma letra. Tragaron saliva y cada uno tomó su collar para unirlo con el del otro, dándose cuenta que encajaban a la perfección formando uno solo.

-Es la otra mitad… - Dijo Zeon impactado de esto.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? – Preguntó Kurumi incrédula.

Kurumi y Zeon giraron sus collares para ver los grabados que había atrás, quedándose estáticos al ver que no solo encajaban, sino que sus grabados hacían uno solo: _"K & Z"_. Ambos levantaron la mirada inmediatamente para verse uno al otro totalmente confundidos.

-"K & Z"… - Murmuró Zeon mirándola fijamente confundido.

-"Kurumi & Zeon"… - Prosiguió Kurumi sin dejar de verlo.

-Nuestros collares no solo encajan… - Continuó el peligris.

-Son las dos mitades de uno solo… - Finalizó Kurumi sin dejar de verlo.

-Pero ¿por qué? – Cuestionó Zeon incrédulo. - ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No lo entiendo… -

-Yo tampoco… - Murmuró Kurumi desviando la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio reflexivo mientras miraban los dos collares que encajaban perfectamente formando uno solo…

 _Romeo y Julieta son una historia de amor trágica, pero nadie conoce la historia detrás de Romeo y Cinderella… Mi princesa, yo quiero tenerte de nuevo…y sé que ese momento llegara porque lo hemos prometido, ¿verdad? Nadie podrá separarnos jamás…_

 _Todo debería volverse uno, como un ave y sus dos alas, como el cielo y la tierra se vuelven uno a la distancia…tú y yo deberíamos volvernos uno, así como **dos Lunas hacen una.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente terminé el capítulo 8! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! *w* ¿qué tal? A que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? muajajajajaja soy telible (?**

 **Voy pasando con prisa porque ya me toca irme a la escuela XD pero lo terminé esta mañana y quería subirlo de una vez XDDDD así que dejaré una biblia para cada uno en el siguiente cap :'v**

 **Igual quiero saludar y agradecer a Hasumin-Chan, Osvaldo877, Karli Yanniel Shain y Zeomi por sus reviews alentadores que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo *u* ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo!**

 **Ahora sí me pinto porque se me va el bus XDDD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. Después de Todo, La Oscuridad de la Noch

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio IX: "Después de Todo, la Oscuridad de la Noche Viene"**

-"K & Z"… - Murmuró Zeon mirándola fijamente confundido.

-"Kurumi & Zeon"… - Prosiguió Kurumi sin dejar de verlo.

-Nuestros collares no solo encajan… - Continuó el peligris.

-Son las dos mitades de uno solo… - Finalizó Kurumi sin dejar de verlo.

-Pero ¿por qué? – Cuestionó Zeon incrédulo. - ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No lo entiendo… -

-Yo tampoco… - Murmuró Kurumi desviando la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio reflexivo mientras miraban los dos collares que encajaban perfectamente formando uno solo.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que tengamos la otra mitad del mismo collar? – Preguntó Kurumi mirando los collares confundida. - ¿Acaso nos conocimos antes? –

-No recuerdo haber conocido a alguien como tú en el pasado… - Dijo Zeon desviando la mirada hacia los collares. – Además…este collar es un tesoro de la familia. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida. - ¿Tesoro de la familia? ¿A qué te refieres? –

Zeon asintió. – Mi madre me dijo que este collar fue el primer regalo que mi padre le dio antes de tenerme, pero él murió antes de que yo naciera, así que nunca lo conocí. Este collar es todo lo que tengo para recordarlo. – Explicó mirando su collar con ligera nostalgia. – Por eso…es mi tesoro más preciado. –

-Entiendo tus sentimientos. – Dijo Kurumi sonriendo nostálgica mientras miraba su collar. – Este también es el primer regalo que mi madre me dio, aunque ella si está viva. – Dijo soltando una risita. – Pero ¿sabes? Siempre he sentido un afecto muy especial por este collar, no sé a qué se deba, pero…me transmite una calidez que tranquiliza mi corazón cuando lo necesita, como si alguien muy especial me lo hubiera dado diciendo "no te preocupes, todo estará bien Kurumi", siempre he escuchado esa voz en mi corazón aun si nadie lo decía en realidad. –

-Bueno…si soy sincero siento algo parecido cuando uso esto. – Dijo levantando su collar. – Siento que puedo escuchar la voz de mi padre diciendo "¡Esfuérzate, Zeon! Mientras yo no esté tú debes cuidar a tu madre". –

Kurumi soltó una risita. – Vaya, parece que el cielo te escuchó con claridad. –

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó sin comprender sus palabras.

Kurumi asintió. – Dijiste que tu deseo especial era encontrar a una persona que te entendiera. – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. – Cuando dijiste que la habías encontrado en mí, no creí que fuera tan literal. –

-Je, idiota. – Dijo pegándole en la frente con su dedo índice.

-¡Ay! Mo~, ¿por qué me pegas? – Preguntó sobando su frente.

-Por dudar de mis palabras. – Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maldosa. – Si yo digo que eres la persona perfecta para mí entonces tu deber es creerme y punto. –

-Mo~, egocéntrico. – Murmuró haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Zeon se rio de esto y ella sonrió ligeramente. – Oye, Zeon. – Dijo más calmada.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó mirándola.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó mirándola ligeramente confundido.

-Sí, ¿qué soy yo para ti? – Repitió mirando esta vez a sus manos. - ¿Una compañera de clase? ¿Una compañera de pruebas? ¿La chica a la que tienes que cuidar durante el intercambio? ¿Una amiga? ¿La sucesora de los Allen? ¿La chica que te entiende? O… -

-¿O…? – Preguntó en signo de que continuara.

-O… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo ligeramente sonrojada. - ¿Tu novia…? –

Zeon se sonrojó ante esa última pregunta, desvió su rostro rápidamente al sentir sus mejillas calientes y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Kurumi se sentía de la misma manera, por la que solo se atrevía a verlo de reojo. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio donde ninguno pronunció palabra alguna.

-Entonces… ¿Responderás? – Preguntó Kurumi rompiendo el silencio.

-Si respondo… ¿Te atendrás a las consecuencias de ello? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

Kurumi repentinamente sintió un temor al escuchar esas palabras, sintió que su respuesta sería aplastante como la vez anterior, quería decirle que no…pero deseaba saberlo.

-Sí…lo haré. – Contestó con voz temblorosa.

-Bien. – Dijo girándose a verla fijamente a los ojos unos momentos, cada segundo que pasaba Kurumi sentía como esa mirada la apuñalaba por la impaciencia de saber la respuesta, Zeon sonrió y en un movimiento rápido la acorraló en la pared, sujetándola de las manos mientras sus rostros estaban a solo unos milímetros de distancia. – No mentí cuando dije que eras la persona que deseaba, pero… -

-¿Pero? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

-Es complicado…así que quiero pedirte que me esperes un poco más. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Serías capaz…de esperarme? –

-Zeon… - Murmuró algo dolida por su respuesta, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y después cortó la pequeña distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de él en un beso cálido, Zeon se sorprendió pero no tardó con corresponderla, pasaron unos minutos para que a ambos les empezara a faltar el aire y se separaran de golpe, comenzando a jadear tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos levantaron la mirada para verse fijamente nuevamente, la pelinegra lo abrazó con suavidad y sonrió mientras asentía. – Te esperaré, Zeon… - Respondió.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sorprendido, sonrió ligeramente y la abrazó también. – Gracias, Kurumi…eres muy amable. –

 **[…]**

Habían pasado ya 10 días desde que los 14 mamodos se habían mudado a los dormitorios privados de la escuela a vivir debido a la prueba. El reloj sonó marcando las 4 de la tarde indicando que la hora de salida había llegado, como ya era acostumbrado para ellos, los catorce candidatos a "Romeo y Julieta" tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al auditorio privado de la escuela, el cual estaba en el edificio trasero del instituto.

Pasó media hora para que los mamodos llegaran acompañados de sus tutores listos para recibir su nueva prueba, Kurumi llegó junto a Zeon, Koruru, Hyde y Yumín con sus respectivos orientadores, en esos días ya habían forjado una amistad mutua.

Las luces se apagaron iluminando solamente el escenario, Yuno subió hasta colocarse en el centro e hizo una reverencia, la cual fue respondida de igual manera por los 28 mamodos presentes.

-Buenas tardes a todos. – Dijo Yuno recuperando su postura. – El día de hoy recibirán una prueba especial. –

-¿Una prueba especial? – Murmuró confundida Yumín.

-¿A qué se referirá? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-No lo sé… - Respondió Koruru.

-En esta ocasión participaran dos parejas juntas, y su desafío de hoy es el siguiente. – Dijo abriendo el libro dorado, el cual flotó en el aire mientras movía sus hojas hasta parar en unas en las cuales comenzaron a aparecer las letras.

- _Romeo y Julieta tuvieron un romance equivocado al ocultarse de la sociedad, así que los aspirantes a ellos deberán hacer las cosas como se deben. El desafío de este día para los candidatos a ser Romeo y Julieta será que vivan una semana juntos al lado de otra pareja aspirante, demostrando que su romance puede existir frente a la sociedad. –_

-¿Vi-Vivir juntos una semana…? – Murmuró Zeon con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Junto a otra pareja…? – Murmuró Kurumi incrédula.

-Tssss, ¿cómo quieren que exista "romance" si habrá otros dos de metiches? – Dijo Yumín cruzando los brazos con un puchero.

-Yumín, sonaste como si estuvieras molesta por eso… - Murmuró Koruru mirándola de reojo con una gota en la cabeza.

-A saber qué morbosidades anda imaginado. – Dijo Zeon viéndola de reojo.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Seré tú? – Preguntó Yumín mirándolo de reojo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocosa?! – Exclamó girándose a verla. - ¡Repite eso Yumín! ¡Repítelo! –

-¡Mo~, ya cállense! – Exclamó Kurumi exasperada.

-¿Causando alboroto por veinteava vez, Hayashi? – Murmuró Brago con voz peligrosa detrás de ella con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Mierda… - Murmuró Yumín sintiendo como su piel se erizaba y un escalofrío la recorría. – E-Estoy fri-frita… - Tartamudeó asustada.

-Vete mentalizando porque al término de tu prueba vivirás tu castigo. – Amenazó el mamodo mirándola con unos ojos asesinos.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Yumín desviando la mirada asustada.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Bali acercándose peligrosamente.

-Mejor ahórrate las palabras, no me interesa. – Dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

-¿Qué dijiste, mocoso…? – Murmuró Bali apretando su puño peligrosamente. – Supongo que debería empezar a usar la violencia… -

-Ya es suficiente, Bali. – Dijo Cherish metiéndose entre los dos. – Solo es un niño, no tienes que ser tan estricto con él. –

-¡Es un demonio metido en ese medio metro de altura! – Exclamó Bali apuntando al peligris.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál medio metro de altura?! – Replicó Zeon fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¿Realmente eso es lo que te molestó?! – Exclamó Yumín incrédula mirando a Zeon.

-¡Tú no te metas! – Reprochó Brago golpeando a Yumín en la cabeza con su puño.

-¡Au! ¡Eso no era necesario, Brago-senpai! – Replicó Yumín molesta, pero comenzó a temblar de miedo al ver el aura maligna que rodeaba al mamodo. – E-Eh…di-digo…y-yo… -

- _¡GIGANO FEISU! ¡GIGANO FEISU! ¡GIGANO FEISU! ¡FEISIRUGA! ¡FEISIRUGA! ¡FEISIRUGA! ¡TEO FEISU! –_ Exclamó frenéticamente Kurumi totalmente exasperada atacando a los cinco mamodos. - ¡Solo…cállense…AHORA! – Gritó dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, estaba jadeando con rapidez tratando de calmarse.

-Ku-Kurumi… - Murmuró Yumín llena de moretones y quemaduras temblando en el piso. – Ca-Cálmate… -

-S-Sí, eso, eso…cálmate… - Apoyó Cherish en el suelo herida.

-Maldita mocosa… - Dijeron Brago y Bali al unisón levantándose con un aura oscura a su alrededor y una sombra en su rostro.

-¡U-Ustedes también cálmense! – Exclamó Zeon mirándolos con irritación.

-¡EJEM! – Dijo Yuno atrayendo la atención de los seis. – Bien, considerando su "amistad peculiar", supongo que sería perfecto que ustedes tres participaran juntos para este nuevo desafío. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los tres al unisón.

-¡No puede hacerme eso! – Exclamó Zeon molesto. - ¡Suficiente tengo con verle la cara a Yumín en estas reuniones como para vivir en la misma casa que ella por una semana entera! –

-¡¿Qué dijiste, baboso?! – Replicó Yumín fulminándolo con la mirada. - ¡Me niego, no soporto a este egocéntrico! –

-Al fin concordamos en algo. – Dijo Zeon mirándola de reojo.

-¡Mo~, ya cállense! – Exclamó Kurumi irritada. - ¡Estoy harta! ¡No soportaré vivir una semana escuchando esos gritos! ¡Si me obligan a hacerlo juro que me suicido! –

-¿Ves? Te dije que eras tan molesto que en vez de morir por Julieta causarías que se suicide. – Dijo Yumín mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Lo está diciendo por ti también, estúpida! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola furioso.

-¡No me digas así, idiota! – Replicó la pelilila mirándolo con rivalidad.

- _¡FEISU!/¡REISU!/¡ZONISU! –_ Exclamaron Kurumi, Brago y Bali al unisón, dirigiendo sus ataques a ambos mamodos. - ¡YA CALLENSE! –

-Tsk. – Bufó Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-Tssss…aprovechados. – Murmuró Yumín sobando sus heridas.

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilícense todos. – Dijo Rein llegando al lugar. - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –

-No te metas, albino. – Dijo Bali sin molestarse en verlo.

-¿"A-Albino…"? – Murmuró Rein con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate un poco Kurumi, estás demasiado alterada. – Dijo Tsubasa acercándose a ella.

-¡Es que…! – Kurumi se giró y al verlo demasiado cerca no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido en su primera prueba, por lo que retrocedió dos pasos. – E-Emmm…lo siento. –

-No te preocupes. – Respondió Tsubasa mirándola con una ligera sonrisa.

Zeon sintió celos de esta situación, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos hasta meterse en medio. – Bien, bien, ya párenle. –

-¿Tienes algún problema, barrendero? – Preguntó Tsubasa indignado.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Zeon con voz peligrosa mirándolo.

-Dije que si tienes algún problema, barrendero. – Repitió el pelirrojo con rivalidad.

-Mira tú… - Murmuró Zeon acercándose a él furioso.

-¡Ya deténganse ustedes dos también! – Reclamó Kurumi separándolos. - ¡Mo~, ¿es que tú no puedes estar sin pelear con alguien, Zeon?! –

-¿Qué? ¡¿Lo defiendes a él?! – Exclamó indignado apuntando al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! No estoy defendiendo a nadie. – Respondió Kurumi mirándolo.

-Creo que deberías modificar tus modales y aprender a diferenciar las clases, barrendero. – Dijo Tsubasa con burla.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Tsubasa! ¡Déjalo en paz! – Interrumpió Kurumi mirándolo molesta.

-Oye Kurumi, ¿por qué eres tan amable con él? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que todos hablan de tu relación con eso? Te está afectando en tu reputación el ser amable con un mamodo como Zeon. – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con un poco de seriedad, haciendo que Zeon guardara silencio al sentirse repentinamente incómodo.

Kurumi miró por unos segundos a Zeon notando su expresión de incomodidad, soltó un suspiro largo y después miró fijamente a Tsubasa.

-Estoy consciente de la imagen que todos en la escuela tienen de Zeon. – Comenzó a decir mirando de reojo al peligris uno segundos antes de regresar la vista hacia el pelirrojo. – Pero eso a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto, porque…yo me he tomado la molestia de conocerlo, y me he dado cuenta yo misma de la verdadera persona que es. –

-Espera un poco Kurumi… - Murmuró Tsubasa con una pequeña risita. - ¿Me estás diciendo que realmente te agrada el tipo de persona que es ese barrendero de quinta? –

Kurumi miró nuevamente a Zeon, quien le devolvió la mirada confundido y esperanzado de aquella respuesta, la pelinegra suspiró para voltear a ver a Tsubasa, a quien le sonrió con satisfacción y victoria.

-No…no solamente me agrada. – Dijo clavando sus ojos dorados en los similares de Tsubasa sin borrar su sonrisa. – Realmente me gusta. –

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Exclamaron Yumín y Koruru incrédulas al unísono.

-¡¿Ustedes dos qué hacen escuchando la conversación, malditas metiches?! – Exclamó Zeon mirándolas irritado.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – Gritó Yuno exasperada de la situación, - ¡Kurumi Allen, Zeon Bell, Tsubasa Takeuchi y Yumín Hayashi! ¡Considerando su "gran amistad" y su "entusiasmo", ustedes cuatro serán enviados a la cabaña en la isla Rokken para realizar esta prueba! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es enserio?! – Exclamó Zeon girándose a verla alterado. - ¡ODIO a este egocéntrico! ¡No puede torturarme de esa manera! –

-¡¿Crees que para mí no es una tortura?! ¡Lo que menos quiero es vivir una semana con un vago de la calle! – Replicó Tsubasa rodando los ojos.

-¡Mo~, no soporto más! ¡Me mato, ahora sí me mato! – Gritó Kurumi exasperada al borde del suicidio.

-Tssss, ¡¿por qué terminé involucrada también?! ¡Yo ya estaba callada! ¡Esto es injusto! – Reprochó Yumín cruzando los brazos frustrada.

-¡Los cuatro se van a Isla Rokken a realizar su práctica desde ahora! – Exclamó Yuno al borde de la demencia por el estrés. - ¡FUERA! ¡LARGUENSE DE UNA VEZ! – Gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Mo~, ¿qué clase de lugar es este?! – Replicó Kurumi mirándola con furia. - ¡¿Se supone que es una escuela o un manicomio?! –

-¡Dije FUERA! – Repitió Yuno a punto de lanzarlos por la ventana.

-Va-Vámonos, Kurumi… - Tartamudeó Cherish tomándola del brazo y llevándosela con ella.

-¡Mo~, no me jales Cherish! – Reprochó mirándola con molestia, pero la rubia la ignoró y se la llevó a rastras.

-Tú vienes conmigo ahora. – Dijo Brago con voz peligrosa cargando a Yumín en su hombro.

-¡Oye! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Replicó Yumín aterrada tratando de zafarse. - ¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme~! –

-Al cuarto ahora, mocoso. – Ordenó Bali tomando a Zeon del brazo para arrastrarlo con él fuera del lugar.

-¡No me toques, maldito! ¡Suéltame ahora! – Respondió Zeon mirándolo con ira.

-Habla mientras puedas… - Amenazó Bali con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró Zeon tratando de zafarse. - ¡Dije que me soltaras, maldición! –

-Tsubasa, andando. – Dijo Rein mirando al pelirrojo.

-Este es el maldito colmo. – Dijo Tsubasa ignorando al mamodo y saliendo de la habitación totalmente furioso.

-Bu-Bueno… - Murmuró Rein con una gota en la cabeza viéndolo irse después de haberlo ignorado, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar detrás de Tsubasa lentamente.

-Esos chicos me van a matar… - Murmuró Yuno tratando de calmarse.

 **[…]**

-Aquí es… - Murmuró Yumín mirando la cabaña de dos pisos con una mochila violeta en su espalda.

-Es grande… - Dijo Kurumi cargando una mochila guinda en su espalda.

-Tsk, quiero el cuarto que esté lo más alejado de él. – Agregó Zeon mirando de reojo a Tsubasa con una mochila gris en su espalda.

-Créeme que también deseo eso. – Concordó el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos con una mochila roja en su espalda.

-Mo~, cállense de una vez. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolos con fastidio. – Es su culpa que nos arrojaran para acá en primer lugar. –

-Tssss, yo ya estaba callada… ¿Por qué me hicieron esto a mí? – Murmuró Yumín incrédula de la situación mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Kurumi la miró y respiró hondo. – Miren, ya no sirve de nada lamentarnos porque de cualquier manera ya estamos aquí. – Dijo Kurumi soltando un suspiro. – Viviremos los cuatro juntos por una semana entera, así que váyanse haciendo esa idea si quieren sobrevivir en este lugar tranquilamente. -

-Con estos dos lo dudo, Kurumi. – Dijo Yumín apuntando a Tsubasa y Zeon. – Será un milagro si pasan más de dos días y ellos no han hundido la isla para ese entonces. –

-Mo~, Yumín no seas negativa. – Murmuró Kurumi mirándola de reojo. – Mejor vayamos adentro y terminemos con esto. –

Zeon abrió la puerta y los cuatro entraron, en la entrada había un pequeño sofá, al lado izquierdo había una puerta que llevaba al comedor y la cocina, del lado derecho había otra puerta que llevaba al baño. En el centro habían unas escaleras para ir al segundo piso, donde del lado derecho había una habitación y en el izquierdo otra, al fondo había una puerta corrediza de vidrio que llevaba a la pequeña terraza de la cabaña.

-N-No es cierto… - Murmuró Tsubasa incrédulo mirando solo dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una. - ¿Es una broma, verdad…? –

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – Exclamó Kurumi mirando frenéticamente a ambas habitaciones.

-"Los candidatos a Romeo y Julieta vivirán una semana juntos al lado de otra pareja aspirante". – Dijo Yumín llamando la atención de los presentes. – Creo que con eso se referían a que cada pareja dormiría en un cuarto ¿no? –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado. - ¡¿Realmente esperan que durmamos juntos?! –

-Cuando dijeron "demostrar que su romance puede existir frente a la sociedad" no creí que lo llevarían a la forma literal… - Murmuró Kurumi incrédula.

-Esto es el colmo, ¡no dormiré con alguien más! – Exclamó Zeon.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres pasar la prueba. – Dijo Tsubasa mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Les parece si nosotras dormimos aquí y ustedes dos allá? – Sugirió Kurumi.

-¡NO! – Exclamaron en negación Tsubasa y Zeon al unisón.

-Mo~, malditos amargados… - Murmuró indignada la pelinegra.

Yumín se quedó pensativa por unos momentos mirando a los tres chicos, después sonrió ante una pequeña idea y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

-Bueno, en vista de que esos dos se odian…tengo una sugerencia. – Dijo Yumín con una sonrisa. - ¿Les parece si Tsubasa y yo dormimos en la habitación de la derecha y Kurumi y Zeon en la de la izquierda? –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

-Pensándolo bien eso no estará nada mal. – Dijo Zeon inmediatamente pensativo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Kurumi ligeramente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Me parece buena idea. – Interrumpió Tsubasa sonriendo con amabilidad. – Después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una pijamada. –

-¿Uh? – Dijeron Kurumi y Zeon confundidos.

-Sí, ¿verdad? – Respondió Yumín con una sonrisa.

-Espera, espera, espera. – Dijo Zeon mirándola confundido. - ¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían? –

-Sí, Tsubasa es mi amigo de la infancia. – Respondió Yumín.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Kurumi y Zeon impactados. - ¡¿Es enserio?! –

-Sí. – Respondió Tsubasa. - ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –

-E-Es que…no puedo creerlo. – Dijo Kurumi sin salir del asombro aún. - ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuándo pasó? Cuenten. –

-Bueno no es una historia sorprendente. – Comenzó a explicar Yumín mirándolos. – Cuando tenía 1 año fui a buscar a la ciudad a mi mamá por primera vez, pero terminé perdiéndome y comencé a llorar del miedo, fue entonces cuando Tsubasa me encontró y me calmó, después me ayudó a encontrar a mi mamá y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos. – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, resultó ser que su madre era amiga de una tía mía que era su vecina, así que comenzamos a vernos cuando iba a visitarla. – Agregó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? Ya veo… - Murmuró Kurumi sorprendida. – Es un poco parecido a mi historia con Tio. –

-¿Uh? ¿Tio? – Preguntó Yumín confundida.

-¡Sí! Tio es mi mejor amiga. – Respondió la pelinegra recordando a la mamodo, una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios al pensar qué estaría haciendo la pelirroja en ese momento. – La quiero mucho. –

-Tsk, maldita lesbiana… - Murmuró Zeon molesto.

-¡No de ese modo, idiota! – Replicó Kurumi mirándolo furiosa.

-¿Habrá algún momento en el que Zeon no peleé con alguien? – Murmuró Yumín con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eres molesta, Yumín. – Dijo Zeon mirándola de reojo.

-Mo~, ya guarda silencio. – Gruñó Kurumi exasperada. – Ven, mejor vayamos a instalarnos. Los vemos después. – Dijo tomando a Zeon de la mochila y metiéndolo a la fuerza a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¡Sí, adiós! – Exclamó Yumín indignada. – Tssss…nobles. – Murmuró rodando los ojos mientras entraba a su habitación.

Tsubasa la miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente. – Típico de Yumín. – Dijo soltando una risita y entrando detrás de ella a la habitación.

 **[…]**

-Unu…no entiendo este problema. – Murmuró Gash recostándose aburrido sobre su mesa.

-Jo~, Gash no seas flojo. – Replicó Tio mirándolo de reojo. – Si no le pones esfuerzo jamás pasarás el módulo. –

-Nu…pero es muy difícil, no puedo entenderlo por mucho que lo vea. – Respondió el rubio girando su rostro para verla. –

-Jo~, Gash…realmente eres un idiota. – Murmuró Tio rodando los ojos. – Si quieres puedo explicártelo. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó emocionado girándose a ver a la pelirroja. - ¡¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Tio?! –

-¿E-Eh…? S-Sí… - Asintió con una gota en la cabeza, después extendió al frente su brazo apuntándolo. – Pero solamente si prometes prestarme atención. –

-¡Unu, lo haré Tio! – Respondió el rubio pasando su cuaderno a la pelirroja. - ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! –

-Bien, entonces observa bien. – Dijo Tio tomando un lápiz y leyendo el problema. – Oh ya veo, este es fácil, presta mucha atención. – Ordenó comenzando a resolverlo.

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash mirándola fijamente.

-Para resolver este tipo de problemas primero debes hacer esta parte. – Comenzó a explicar mientras lo resolvía. – Una vez que obtengas este resultado haces esto de aquí para obtener este valor y ahora sí simplemente los sumas. –

-¡Unu! ¡Ya entiendo! – Exclamó Gash emocionado. - ¡Muchas gracias, Tio! –

-No tienes nada que agradecer Gash, lo hice porque somos amigos. – Respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-¡Unu, cierto! ¡Somos amigos! – Asintió el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Tch, está con ella de nuevo… - Murmuró Maruss mirando desde lejos a Tio conversando alegremente con Gash con una mirada celosa, poco después cruzó sus brazos, se recargó en una pared y sonrió con maldad. – Bueno, da igual, pronto ese estorbo se irá…hasta entonces… - Dijo dándose la vuelta, comenzando a caminar. – …dejaré que disfrute sus últimos momentos cerca de Tio. – Murmuró con una risita malvada.

Por el otro lado, Gash miró fijamente a la pelirroja, sí…todo el tiempo había notado algo: ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Tio y en su mente no paraba de pensar que lucía linda cada vez que sonreía, por eso no había duda alguna en su interior…él lo sabía en el fondo, _él la quería_. Tragó saliva ante una idea repentina y apretó ligeramente sus puños para mirar a Tio con una expresión firme que llamó su atención.

-Unu, Tio. – La llamó sin dejar de verla.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Gash? – Respondió Tio confundida de su repentino cambio.

-Nu…pasado mañana habrá lluvia de estrellas… - Dijo el rubio mirándola con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. – Así que, Tio, ¿podemos ir a verla juntos? – Pidió con su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

-Gash… - Murmuró Tio sorprendida de que él la invitara a salir, normalmente siempre era Gash quien la evitaba cada que ella le pedía que salieran a algún lado, sonrió ligeramente con ternura mientras asentía. – ¿Por qué no? Sí es contigo Gash, entonces iré encantada. –

-¡¿Unu, enserio?! ¡Gracias, Tio! – Exclamó emocionado mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su estómago sentía un cosquilleo agradable.

 **[…]**

-Ze-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi entre jadeos mientras separaba sus labios unos segundos de los del peligris, pero este volvió a besarla casi de inmediato. – Mo~, e-espera…Zeon… -

-¿Qué? – Dijo Zeon fastidiado de las interrupciones.

-Esto no está bien, tienes que parar. – Dijo ella mirándolo ligeramente agachada con sus mejillas rosadas.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó irritado como si estuviera haciendo algo malo (según su pensamiento retorcido).

-¡Porque sí, dijeron que no debíamos sobrepasarnos! – Respondió ella con voz fuerte pero no lo suficiente para que alguien exterior la escuchara. – Además, ¡¿cómo terminamos de esta manera?! – Preguntó confundida y frustrada.

Kurumi se encontraba acostada boca arriba en el suelo, Zeon estaba sobre ella con sus piernas a los costados de la chica, sus manos estaban sobre las de la pelinegra entrelazando sus dedos y estaban solo a unos pocos milímetros de distancia.

-Tsk, que miedosa eres. – Dijo rodando los ojos mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

-Mo~, pervertido… - Murmuró ella mirándolo de reojo mientras se levantaba para sacudir su vestido. – Claro, eres capaz de hacerme esto y más pero no lo eres de responderme si me corresponderás o no. – Dijo algo molesta.

Zeon dio un brinquito en su lugar ligeramente nervioso por aquella declaración, se giró para verla percatándose de la mirada fija de Kurumi sobre él como si esperase una respuesta, eso hizo que se pusiera más nervioso al punto que una ceja le tembló al no saber cómo esquivar el tema, rápidamente se volteó para darle la espalda.

-I-Iré a caminar un rato, nos vemos. – Dijo rápidamente mientras salía a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-Mo~, ¡deja de esquivar el tema, Zeon! – Exclamó irritada, pero el chico ya se había alejado demasiado como para irla. – Hm. – Bufó molesta mientras comenzaba a guardar la ropa que había en su mochila en un closet del lugar. – Zeon idiota. – Dijo en un puchero frustrada.

Zeon, por su lado, había salido de la cabaña tratando de relajarse, se había puesto nervioso con aquellas palabras que Kurumi le había dicho. Soltó un suspiro para relajarse y decidió que lo mejor era caminar un rato, caminó hasta dar vuelta en la esquina de la caballa para ir al jardín trasero, encontrándose una escena que lo dejó asqueado.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! – Exclamó Zeon con repulsión a Tsubasa.

-Tch, que molesto… - Murmuró Tsubasa mirándolo de reojo.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacías, maldito asqueroso?! – Repitió sintiendo que su estómago se había revuelto.

-No te metas en dónde no te llaman. – Dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarlo mientras colgaba en el tendedero una ropa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Por supuesto que me meto! ¡Estabas oliendo la ropa de Yumín, asqueroso depravado! – Replicó Zeon con repulsión. – Creí que los nobles eran menos repulsivos, pero contigo comienzo a dudar. –

-Lo que haga no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te metas. – Respondió el pelirrojo girándose a verlo fijamente.

-Todo este tiempo has estado coqueteando con Kurumi, y sin embargo ahora vienes a olfatear como perro la ropa de Yumín, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa a ti, maldito depravado?! – Reclamó mirándolo furioso.

Tsubasa notó su expresión y sonrió con burla. – Je, así que era eso lo que te molestaba ¿eh? Ahora lo entiendo. – Dijo soltando una risita divertido. – Tanto te interesa Kurumi que vienes a reclamarme, ¿huh? –

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Zeon manteniendo la compostura.

-Bien, me descubriste, así que como recompensa te diré la verdad. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Kurumi nunca me ha gustado, la chica que en realidad me gusta es Yumín. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó atónito de esa respuesta, rápidamente su sorpresa cambió a enfado y apretó sus puños. - ¡¿Entonces por qué has estado jugando con el corazón de Kurumi?! –

-¿No es obvio? Por venganza. – Respondió con simpleza el mamodo. – Estabas tan unido a Yumín que ella terminó olvidándose de mí, no podía soportarlo…así que decidí vengarme de ti de la misma manera. – Explicó Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – No fue tan difícil a decir verdad, tus sentimientos por Kurumi eran tan notorios que decidí usarla a ella, y vaya que ha funcionado. –

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Yumín no es nadie para mí. – Dijo Zeon enfadado.

-Y para mí Kurumi tampoco es nadie. – Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Maldito… ¡¿Por qué tenías que involucrarla a ella?! – Exclamó el peligris furioso. - ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto! –

-Tienes razón, Kurumi no tenía nada que ver. – Dijo con tranquilidad Tsubasa. – Pero fue divertido ver la ilusión dentro de sus ojos, ¿no crees? Digo, está tan necesitada de cariño que se enamora de la primera persona que la trate bien. –

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora? – Preguntó confundido de las palabras de Tsubasa.

-¡Vamos, Zeon! Ambos sabemos que Kurumi no es nadie fuera del apellido "Allen". – Dijo Tsubasa con burla. – Tú mismo lo viste, cuando llegó no destacó para nada, era una mamodo como cualquier otro aquí…pero, una vez que se supo su "linaje" todo el mundo la rodeó, ¿a qué crees que se deba? Supongo que hasta un pobre como tú sabe esa respuesta.–

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Kurumi destaca por quien es! ¡No me jodas! – Replicó molesto por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¿Tanto te ciega tu amor por ella? Lastimosamente es la verdad, Kurumi no sería nadie sino fuera por su linaje, nadie voltea a verla hasta que menciona el apellido "Allen". – Prosiguió en burla Tsubasa. – Bueno, dudo que Kurumi no sepa esto, probablemente esa es la razón de que ella se enamore de cualquier mamodo que le diga algo bonito ¿no crees? Después de todo ella sabe que nadie jamás la querría sino fuera por ser hija de la familia Allen. –

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Zeon furioso. - ¡Eso no es cierto! Kurumi es… ¡Kurumi es alguien respetable! ¡No te permitiré que hables así de ella! –

-¿No me lo permitirás? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, por eso no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien tan simple creyéndose una Princesa como Kurumi me guste, mis ojos solo están puestos sobre Yumín, a diferencia de esa chica superficial ella sí es alguien por su verdadero ser. – Respondió Tsubasa soltando una risita. – Supongo que alguien como tú quedaría a la perfección con esa, ¿no crees lo mismo, Ku-ru-mi? – Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mamodo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon girándose hacia atrás rápidamente. - ¡¿Kurumi?! – Dijo sorprendido de verla detrás de él, sus ojos se abrieron del impacto al ver como gruesas lágrimas caían con rapidez de los ojos de la pelinegra.

-¿Por…qué…? – Murmuró entre sollozos mirando a ambos mamodos, su corazón se había partido a la mitad y se sentía totalmente desgarrada por dentro…

 _En este mundo existen demasiadas cosas tristes…en un lugar como este ocurren muchas cosas buenas y muchas malas que se entrelazan y se repiten constantemente…el mundo es un día soleado y tranquilo que puede ser oscurecido por una nube grisácea de tormenta._

 _No importa si hay Sol en el cielo, si hay luz en todo lugar, si hay paz alrededor del mundo, si hay estrellas que acompañen a la Luna…no importa nada de eso, por mucho que sea un buen día, en algún momento todo se teñirá de negro… **después de todo, la oscuridad de la noche viene.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente el capítulo 9 está disponible! *w* la verdad batallé mucho porque ando sin inspiración T.T pero di todo de mí en el final TvT espero que no haya quedado tan horrible XDDD también me retrasé porque ocurrió un pequeño incendio aquí y me quemé el brazo derecho con plástico derretido T.T ahora no lo puedo mover mucho :'v pero trataré de actualizar el cap 10 lo antes posible XDDD**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡Gracias por tus reviews, onee-chan! *w* No sé qué sería de mí si tú no me obligaras a escribir para enseñarte mis avances para nuestros trueques XDDD en parte fue gracias a esto que el cap. se demoró menos en salir :'v te lo agradezco mucho! *w***

 ***Osvaldo877: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Oye ya hasta me siento acosada, te veo por todos lados jajajaja XDDD me da risa que dices que Zeon si puede besar a Kuru a la fuerza pero Tsubasa no XDDD más adelante te daré mucho MAS razones para que mantengas eso :v creeme...pero no spoilers (? jajajajajja eso de otra vida...casi le atinaste :v pero no diré como que ni cuando XD jajajajja Koruru y Hyde es más canon en mis fics que el KuruZeo o KuruGa XDDD**

 ***Zeomi: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! *w* jajajaja en el cap. pasado fuiste la primera en comentar XDD hasta me asustaste XD Sip, ya estuvieron juntos en algún momento :v pero no diré más~ jajajaja todos odian a Tsubasa por besar a Kuru XD si así se sienten ustedes, imagínense como anda Zeon :v :v :v jajajaja créeme, Zeon les cerrará la boca más tarde pero con algo...inesperado XD**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡Al fin te vi! *w* te desapareciste TvT pero que bueno que hayas leído los caps :'v me haces happy...jajjajja sigo amando tus reviews XDDDD gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlos aunque tengas que robarte el wi-fi de los árboles *w* no Yu, no lo digo por ti :v aclarando (?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les esté gustando el fic *w* el próximo capítulo trae sorpresas... ¡MUCHAS SORPRESAS! *W* Espérenlo C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	10. Deseo a una Estrella -Parte 1-

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio X: "Deseo a Una Estrella Parte 1: Una Oportunidad Más"**

-I-Iré a caminar un rato, nos vemos. – Dijo rápidamente mientras salía a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-Mo~, ¡deja de esquivar el tema, Zeon! – Exclamó irritada, pero el chico ya se había alejado demasiado como para irla. – Hm. – Bufó molesta mientras comenzaba a guardar la ropa que había en su mochila en un closet del lugar. – Zeon idiota. – Dijo en un puchero frustrada.

La pelinegra se detuvo al ver que el espacio dentro del closet era pequeño, giró su rostro para ver la mochila que el peligris había dejado sobre la cama y suspiró resignada.

-Quizás debería preguntarle si quiere que guarde su ropa también… - Murmuró mirando la mochila y bufó irritada mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Mo~, debo dejar de ser tan blanda con él. – Se dijo molesta a sí misma, pero de igual manera salió de la habitación para buscar a Zeon.

-Oh, Kurumi, ¿entrarás al baño? – Preguntó Yumín mirándola salir de la habitación.

-¿Eh? No, ¿por qué? – Respondió confundida la pelinegra.

-Nada especial, solamente preguntaba porque quiero tomar una ducha, tantos Gigano Feisu y Feisirugas me dejaron oliendo a quemado. – Dijo mirándola de reojo fastidiada.

-Ay…lo siento. – Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Da igual, me voy al baño. – Dijo Yumín despidiéndose mientras continuaba su camino.

-¡Sí, disfruta el baño! – Dijo Kurumi mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la cabaña, se quedó parada afuera unos momentos mirando hacia todos lados confundida y después suspiró. - ¿Y a dónde habrá ido Zeon? -

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora? – Preguntó Zeon con confusión.

-¿Uh? ¿Zeon? – Murmuró girando su cabeza hacia la esquina de donde había provenido la voz del peligris.

-¡Vamos, Zeon! – Fue la voz de Tsubasa esta vez.

-¿Eh? ¿Tsubasa? – Dijo para sí misma más confundida, la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación.

-Ambos sabemos que Kurumi no es nadie fuera del apellido "Allen". – Dijo Tsubasa con burla.

- _"¿Qué? ¿Están hablando…de mí?" –_ Pensó ligeramente angustiada de esas palabras.

-Tú mismo lo viste, cuando llegó no destacó para nada, era una mamodo como cualquier otro aquí…pero, una vez que se supo su "linaje" todo el mundo la rodeó, ¿a qué crees que se deba? Supongo que hasta un pobre como tú sabe esa respuesta. – Prosiguió el pelirrojo.

- _"¡¿Q-Qué…?!" –_ Pensó impactada por aquella declaración.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Kurumi destaca por quien es! ¡No me jodas! – Replicó molesto el peligris por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¿Tanto te ciega tu amor por ella? Lastimosamente es la verdad, Kurumi no sería nadie sino fuera por su linaje, nadie voltea a verla hasta que menciona el apellido "Allen". – Prosiguió en burla Tsubasa. – Bueno, dudo que Kurumi no sepa esto. –

- _"No…no puede ser…todo es mentira, ¿verdad…?" –_ Pensó atónita mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por alguna razón y su corazón comenzaba a comprimirse.

-Probablemente esa es la razón de que ella se enamore de cualquier mamodo que le diga algo bonito ¿no crees? Después de todo ella sabe que nadie jamás la querría sino fuera por ser hija de la familia Allen. – Continuó Tsubasa con burla en su voz.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Zeon furioso. - ¡Eso no es cierto! Kurumi es… ¡Kurumi es alguien respetable! ¡No te permitiré que hables así de ella! –

-¿No me lo permitirás? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, por eso no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien tan simple creyéndose una Princesa como Kurumi me guste, mis ojos solo están puestos sobre Yumín, a diferencia de esa chica superficial ella sí es alguien por su verdadero ser. – Respondió Tsubasa soltando una risita.

- _"No…no quiero oírlo…no quiero oír más de eso…no quiero saber nada de eso…" –_ Pensó mientras comenzaba a llorar silencio, algo dentro de ella dolía con fuerza y trató de correr para alejarse de ahí.

-Supongo que alguien como tú quedaría a la perfección con esa, ¿no crees lo mismo, Ku-ru-mi? – Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mamodo, haciendo que ella se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para verlos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon girándose hacia atrás rápidamente. - ¡¿Kurumi?! – Dijo sorprendido de verla detrás de él, sus ojos se abrieron del impacto al ver como gruesas lágrimas caían con rapidez de los ojos de la pelinegra.

-¿Por…qué…? – Murmuró entre sollozos mirando a ambos mamodos, su corazón se había partido a la mitad y se sentía totalmente desgarrada por dentro. - ¿Por qué…Tsubasa? – Repitió con la voz cortada.

-Vamos Kurumi, ¿realmente eres tan ciega? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con burla. – Bueno, alguien tan necesitada de cariño no sabe distinguir la falsedad de la realidad. -

-¡CALLATE! – Exclamó Zeon girándose a verlo con sus ojos filosos como dagas. - ¡Di una palabra más y te arrancaré la garganta, maldito bastardo! –

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué sigues jugando al príncipe? La farsa se acabó ahora que ella sabe todo, probablemente solo te "interesa" para volverte popular, después de todo ella no es más que la hija de los Allen. – Dijo Tsubasa soltando una carcajada.

-Te equivocas. – Interrumpió Zeon terminando con la risa de Tsubasa. – Kurumi Allen no me interesa en lo más mínimo. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sintiendo una punzada en su corazón desgarrado. – No… -

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Tsubasa confundido.

-Lo que oíste, Kurumi Allen no me interesa en lo más mínimo. – Dijo caminando hacia Kurumi para abrazarla de la cintura y los hombros, aferrándola a él. – Yo solo amo a Kurumi. –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró ella sin comprender.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Preguntó Tsubasa más confundido aún. – Dijiste que no te interesaba, pero que la amabas… ¿A qué rayo estás jugando? –

-Sí tu cerebro es tan diminuto que no puede entenderlo, entonces con gusto lo explicaré. – Dijo el peligris mirándolo fijamente. – El apellido Allen no significa nada para mí, no quiero su fama, ni su popularidad, ni sus riquezas, Kurumi Allen no es nadie que me importe, pero Kurumi también es Kurumi, su forma de ser, su personalidad, su comportamiento, su verdadero ser es el que amo. Yo amo a Kurumi, no a la muñeca de los Allen, sino a la verdadera Kurumi. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi sorprendida de sus palabras.

Tsubasa soltó una fuerte carcajada que duró unos segundos antes de volver a verlos. – Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es inesperado…el barrendero hablando de amar el ser interior, que romántico. -

-Mira tú… - Amenazó Zeon, pero fue detenido por la pelinegra. - ¿Kurumi? –

-Déjalo, Zeon…está bien. – Dijo Kurumi con la mirada agachada. – Tsubasa tiene razón, después de todo…no soy nadie fuera del apellido "Allen", y si no fuera por mi linaje probablemente estaría sola, así que… -

-Cállate. – Dijo Zeon interrumpiéndola, confundiendo a la chica, quien inmediatamente lo volteó a ver. – Eso no es cierto, deja de decir tonterías. –

-¿Eh? Pero… - Murmuró confundida.

-¡Dije que te callaras! – Ordenó interrumpiéndola una vez más. – Ya te lo dije ¿no? A mí no me interesa el apellido Allen ni esas estupideces de las clases o las riquezas, aún si no pertenecieras a esa familia mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarían, porque yo amo a la verdadera Kurumi, ¿me oíste? –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida entre ligeros sollozos. – Gracias… - Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tch, me repugnan. – Dijo Tsubasa rodando los ojos y comenzando a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. – Di lo que quieras "Romeo", de igual manera tus palabrerías no harán que estés con ella ¿o sí? Después de todo…las nobles no se casan con los plebeyos. –

Zeon sintió como algo dentro de él se encendió ante ese comentario, inmediatamente se giró hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Kurumi lo detuvo del brazo.

-Está bien… - Dijo Kurumi tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Solo…déjalo ir. –

-Pero Kurumi… - Dijo tratando de replicar, pero la mirada de la chica lo hizo callar.

-Por favor…solo deja que se vaya. – Repitió con una voz amarga, en su rostro había una sonrisa deprimente y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y dolor.

-Kurumi… - Zeon aguantó sus impulsos de correr a matar al pelirrojo para abrazar a Kurumi y consolarla. – Está bien, si eso quieres. –

-Gracias, Zeon… - Respondió aferrándose a él.

 **[…]**

-Tch, esos dos me dejaron con nauseas… - Murmuró Tsubasa entrando a su habitación. - ¿Uh? No está Yumín…oh bueno, quizás salió a caminar. – Dijo restándole importancia mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa limpio y se dirigía al baño. – Un buen baño con agua tibia despejará mi mente de todas esas idioteces de esos dos. –

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del baño y entró sin preocuparse en tocar, se quitó la ropa para dejarla en una cesta y recorrió la puerta para entrar en la tina, pero se quedó estático cuando vio a cierta pelilila dentro de la tina llena de agua que le cubría medio pecho. Yumín tardó unos segundos en notar a Tsubasa dentro del lugar, percatándose de la mirada fija que el chico tenía sobre ella, ambos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

Un sonrojo fuerte se hizo presente en el rostro de Hayashi (quien inmediatamente se recostó para cubrir su cuerpo con el agua) mientras que un rubor leve se presentó en las mejillas de Takeuchi, algo dentro de Tsubasa se encendió haciendo que corriera la puerta para cerrarla y se encaminara hacia la tina hasta entrar, sentándose sobre Yumín para verla fijamente al rostro, los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza (aunque el de Yumín estaba que explotaba ahí mismo), ella quiso quitarlo pero su cuerpo no respondía, quiso gritar pero la voz no le salía, se había quedado totalmente inmóvil.

Su expresión cambió a una horrorizada cuando sintió como la mano del pelirrojo comenzó a sobar su pecho izquierdo mientras "algo" sobre ella crecía repentinamente y comenzaba a palpitar, rozando ligeramente contra su estómago.

-¡N…NO! – Exclamó cuando al fin la voz le salió. - ¡No hagas eso! – Repitió al sentir como Tsubasa tocaba con su otra mano su pecho derecho. - ¡Su-Suéltame! – Gritó aterrada, pero fue silenciada cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a besarla con brusquedad en los labios sin detener el movimiento de sus manos sobre sus pechos. – No…no… - Murmuró después de alejar sus labios de él mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. – No quiero…detente…por favor… -

-Yumín, ya no puedo detenerme… - Dijo Tsubasa comenzando a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Yumín mientras la detenía de los brazos. – Llevo años tratando de hacerlo, pero ahora es simplemente imposible…tu cuerpo, tu olor, tu sabor…incluso tu mera presencia hacen que pierda el control, no me pidas que me detenga porque ya no puedo hacerlo más… -

-Tsubasa… - Murmuró con la voz temblorosa y ligeramente asustada. – E-Entonces…e-eso significa… ¿Qu-Que me quieres…? –

Tsubasa se quedó en silencio unos momentos y se detuvo, después la miró ligeramente. – S-Sí…te quiero, Yumín. – Confesó.

Yumín se quedó ligeramente congelada ante aquella declaración, pero se armó de valor y lo miró. – E-Entonces…sí de verdad me quieres…no me harás esto en contra de mi voluntad, ¿verdad…? –

-Yumín… - Murmuró sorprendido mirándola, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para ponerse de pie a toda prisa y secarse con una toalla. – Yo…je, no sé qué decir ahora… - Dijo con una risita irónica dándole la espalda. – Lo siento…sé que eso no sirve de nada, pero… ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? –

-Sal…por favor… - Murmuró Yumín con su voz quebrada.

Tsubasa guardó silencio unos segundos. – Entiendo. – Dijo antes de tomar su ropa y salir del baño, dejándola sola.

 **[…]**

-Mi vida en Pyro e incluso en el mismo reino de Saika siempre ha sido tal y como Tsubasa dijo…nadie me tomaba en cuenta hasta que se sabía mi linaje…traté de convencerme a mí misma que era normal, pero me di cuenta de que no lo era cuando entre a Pyro… - Comenzó a explicar Kurumi, quien estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Zeon bajo la sombra de un árbol. – Fue entonces cuando conocí a Tio... –

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡Oye, espera! ¡Espera! – Gritaba una Tio de 10 años de edad que corría a toda velocidad detrás de un gatito. - ¡Jo…te digo que esperes! – Exclamó persiguiéndolo al interior de un jardín de rosas circular con una fuente de porcelana en el centro y en el lado izquierdo un árbol grande._

 _El minino comenzó a trepar el árbol hacia una rama, la pelirroja bufó al llegar al lugar y ver que el gato había trepado bastante alto._

 _-¡Jo~, esto es el colmo! – Dijo Tio frustrada golpeando el suelo con su pie, soltó un suspiro de resigno y regresó la vista al árbol._

 _La pelirroja se quedó confundida al ver sentada elegantemente sobre una de las ramas gruesas a una chica pelinegra de su edad que lucía un hermoso vestido color azul real de manga corta con encajes blancos, usaba medias blancas y zapatos de correa negros, su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola con dos mechones al frente y un listón blanco como diadema, en sus manos había un libro que estaba leyendo y el rostro de la chica reflejaba paz y tranquilidad, tenía una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, su vista estaba fija en el libro que leía y tanto su cabello negro como su piel blanca relucían con esplendor gracias a los rayos de Sol que se infiltraban por las hojas verdes del árbol._

 _-"Es muy linda…" – Pensó para sí misma mientras admiraba a la pelinegra._

 _Tio se quedó extasiada de la expresión en el rostro de la chica que sintió el impulso de escalar el árbol, sentía un ligero temor ya que era demasiado alto, pero sus ganas de ir con aquella chica desconocida fueron más fuertes, así que respiró hondo antes de tomarse firmemente del tronco del árbol y comenzar a escalarlo._

 _-"Tu puedes Tio, no te rindas…" – Se repetía en la mente, hasta que se quedó detenida en una rama por su miedo a las alturas. – Mu-Muy alto… - Murmuró mirando hacia abajo, inmediatamente comenzó a gritar algo asustada armando un alboroto y llamando la atención de algunos profesores._

 _-¡Santo dios! ¡Sostente fuerte Bernkastel, enseguida te ayudamos! – Dijo una profesora llamando a unos guardias que le ayudaran a bajar a la chica._

 _-¡Allen-sama! ¡Allen-sama! ¡Ayúdenla a bajar inmediatamente! – Ordenó un profesor que llegó al lugar por el alboroto._

 _-¡Sí! – Dijeron unos guardias que subieron a bajar a la chica pelinegra._

 _-Puedo bajar sola, no los necesito. – Dijo la pelinegra guardando el libro en el bolso que llevaba para comenzar a bajar sola._

 _-¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Bernkastel?! ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! – Dijo la maestra regañando a la pelirroja. - ¡Si tu madre se entera le dará un infarto! Dios santo, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan impulsiva? –_

 _-Lo siento… - Dijo Tio incómoda por el regaño. – No volveré a hacerlo. –_

 _-Bien, espero que ahora realmente lo cumplas. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse._

 _-Jo…nunca me deja tranquila… - Murmuró rodando los ojos, dirigió su vista al lado dónde veía como el profesor regañaba de igual manera a la pelinegra, repentinamente se sintió culpable y, al ver que la chica se quedó sola recogiendo sus cosas se acercó a ella. – Lo siento…por querer subir al árbol terminé armando un alboroto y te descubrieron. –_

 _-No importa, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que me descubrieran. – Dijo con amabilidad la pelinegra. – Así que no tienes que disculparte. –_

 _-Sí…pero de todos modos te pido disculpas… - Murmuró mirándola fijamente._

 _-Ya te dije que no pasa nada. – Respondió mirándola. – Estoy feliz de ver que no te ha pasado nada. –_

 _-¿Eh? S-Sí…Ummm… - Dijo mirándola ligeramente confundida._

 _-Kurumi Allen. – Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa._

 _-Entonces muchas gracias, Kurumi. – Dijo sonriéndole._

 _-¿Kuru…mi…? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Está mal? – Preguntó mirándola confundida por su cambio repentino._

 _-No, es un placer conocerte, Ummm… - Dijo mirándola ligeramente._

 _-Tio, Tio Bernkastel. – Respondió con una sonrisa, en eso vio que el gatito venía de regreso a ella y lo cargo. - ¡Te atrapé! Jo…lo que me hiciste pasar. – Dijo mirando al gato en sus manos, el cual comenzó a lamber su mejilla, haciéndola reír._

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-Después de eso me prohibieron subir de nuevo a ese árbol, era mi lugar favorito, me gustaba leer ahí arriba porque podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí. – Dijo Kurumi soltando una risita nostálgica.

-Espera un minuto, ¿te hiciste amiga de esa miedosa porque hizo que te prohibieran subir a un árbol? Tsk, y yo que creía que Yumín era la loca por ser amiga de ese niño rico mimado. – Dijo Zeon rodando los ojos.

-No fue por eso, idiota. – Replicó Kurumi mirándolo de reojo en un puchero.

-¡Eso fue lo que dijiste! – Reprochó el peligris.

-¡No es cierto! – Respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó mirándola desconfiado.

-La razón es que fue la primera persona que me trató diferente… - Dijo ganándose la mirada de sorprendida de Zeon. – Nunca pensé que me llamaría "Kurumi"…nunca pensé que hablaría de sí misma y sonreiría tan naturalmente, aun cuando descubrió quién era yo realmente jamás me dejó sola ni me trató diferente, Tio solamente siguió siendo ella misma…en ese momento sentí que una calidez agradable me acogía. – Agregó con una sonrisa dulce, como si recordase algo. – Fue tan cálido como cuando te conocí a ti. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró mirándola ligeramente sonrojado, inmediatamente desvió la mirada mientras intentaba regularizar sus latidos. – No cabe duda de que eres molesta… -

-Siempre lo dices. – Dijo con una risita. – Pero si eso realmente fuera cierto no estarías aquí conmigo ahora mismo. –

Ese comentario hizo que el rostro del peligris se sonrojaba intensamente y sus latidos se volvieran más acelerados. – Tsk, realmente eres una molestia… -

 **[…]**

-¡Yumín, ven a ayudarme con la cena! – Exclamó Kurumi desde la cocina, usaba una playera de manga corta blanca, un short corto café, calcetines amarillos y tenis deportivos blancos a juego, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza alta y usaba un delantal amarillo. - ¡Mo~, deja de hacerte tonta y ven a ayudarme, Yu! –

-¡Cállate Kurumi, no estoy haciendo tonta! – Exclamó la pelilila bajando a toda prisa hacia la cocina. – Realmente eres fastidiosa a veces. – Murmuró poniéndose un delantal azul celeste.

-Mo~, ¿entonces qué tanto estabas haciendo? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras continuaba cortando unas verduras.

-¡Estaba viendo mi horóscopo! – Respondió con brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Eso es hacerte tonta! – Replicó Kurumi molesta.

-Tssss, aquí todos son unos amargados. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Ya veo porque te llevas tan bien con Zeon. –

-Cállate… - Murmuró mirándola de reojo ligeramente sonrojada.

-Sí, sí… - Dijo restándole importancia mientras comenzaba a cortar unas verduras también.

-¡Ya volví! – Exclamó Zeon entrando a la cabaña con una hielera en manos. - ¿Hay alguien? – Preguntó, pero nadie respondió. – Tsk, mocosas desobligadas… - Murmuró rodando los ojos y caminando hacia la cocina, pero deteniéndose en la puerta al escuchar ahí adentro unas voces.

\- ¡Oye, Kurumi! Pasado mañana es la lluvia Luea, ¡¿no estás emocionada?! – Preguntó Yumín con emoción en su voz.

-¿La lluvia Luea? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-¡Sí, la lluvia Luea! ¡La lluvia de estrellas más deseada del Makai! ¡¿Nunca has escuchado de ella?! – Preguntó sorprendida de la ignorancia de Kurumi.

-Ah, creo que leí de ella en un libro. – Dijo pensativa. – Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto por Luea? –

-Vaya, se nota que realmente nunca has tenido contacto con un mamodo… - Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Te explicaré, Luea es una lluvia de estrellas que ocurre cada 500 años en el Mundo Mamodo pero solo puede ser vista por un lado del Makai, el cual es justo al sureste de Makoku, justo en el mar que divide a Makoku de Suiko, ¡y la Isla Rokken tiene la mejor vista al cielo en esa fecha! –

-Sí… ¿Y? – Preguntó sin entender del todo su emoción.

Yumín rodó los ojos y luego la miró. – Se dice que si una pareja mira la lluvia Luea y pide un deseo que complemente al del otro se volverá realidad. – Dijo volviendo a emocionarse. - También existe el rumor de que una de las miles de estrellas de Luea cae en alguna parte del sureste de Makoku, se dice que si alguien la encuentra antes de que su brillo se apague y se la regala a su pareja su amor será eterno, ¡¿acaso no es emocionante, Kurumi?! – Exclamó totalmente emocionada.

-Tsk, ¿quién creería que una tontería como esa es emocionante? – Murmuró Zeon rodando los ojos. – Solo un idiota se emocionaría por una tonta lluvia de estrellas. –

-¡Sí, lo es Yumín! – Exclamó Kurumi ganando la atención de Zeon. - ¡Siempre he amado las estrellas! ¡Sería muy emocionante poder ir a ver a Luea! –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Zeon confundido. – Desde lo ocurrido con Tsubasa estuvo demasiado callada y apagada…y ahora está emocionada por una simple lluvia de estrellas… - Murmuró para sí mismo sin comprenderlo. - ¿Realmente…quiere ver eso? –

-Zeon ya tardó mucho pescando… ¿Habrá pasado algo? – Dijo Kurumi confundida.

-No lo sé, ¡iré a revisar! – Dijo Yumín corriendo fuera de la cocina, encontrando a Zeon "entrando" a la casa. - ¡Ah, bienvenido! Justo salía a buscarte. –

-Tsk, no necesito niñera. – Dijo dándole la hielera. – Aquí está lo que pidieron, iré a tomar un baño. – Dijo subiendo a la habitación sin darle tiempo a Yumín de responder.

-Pero…Tssss, amargado. – Murmuró Yumín tomando la hielera y llevándosela hacia la cocina. ¡Oye Kurumi, el pescado llegó! –

-Tsk, mocosas tontas que se emocionan por cualquier cosa. – Murmuró Zeon entrando al cuarto a buscar algo de ropa limpia. - ¿Qué tiene de bueno Luea? Solo es una tonta lluvia de estrellas, no tiene nada de divertido. –

* * *

 ** _"Luea es una lluvia de estrellas que ocurre cada 500 años en el Mundo Mamodo pero solo puede ser vista por un lado del Makai, el cual es justo al sureste de Makoku, justo en el mar que divide a Makoku de Suiko, ¡y la Isla Rokken tiene la mejor vista al cielo en esa fecha!"_**

 ** _"¡¿Acaso no es emocionante, Kurumi?!"_**

 ** _"¡Sí, lo es Yumín! ¡Siempre he amado las estrellas! ¡Sería muy emocionante poder ir a ver a Luea!"_**

* * *

-Tsk… - Bufó recargándose en la pared. - ¿Realmente…quiere ir a verla? – Murmuró confundido.

* * *

 ** _"Se dice que si una pareja mira la lluvia Luea y pide un deseo que complemente al del otro se volverá realidad."_**

* * *

-Tsk, Kurumi es una tonta… - Murmuró tomando su ropa y saliendo de la habitación para encerrarse en el baño. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa manchada de lodo por la pesca hasta quedar desnudo para sucesivamente entrar en la tina con agua tibia, recostándose dentro recargado en el borde de la tina con los ojos cerrados. – Ah… - Soltó un suspiro cansado.

* * *

 ** _"Nunca pensé que me llamaría "Kurumi"…nunca pensé que hablaría de sí misma y sonreiría tan naturalmente, aun cuando descubrió quién era yo realmente jamás me dejó sola ni me trató diferente, Tio solamente siguió siendo ella misma…en ese momento sentí que una calidez agradable me acogía."_**

* * *

Zeon abrió los ojos lentamente como si poco a poco fuese recordando algo, un sentimiento de calidez inundó su interior de manera agradable, desde niño había escuchado todos sobre Luea: su origen, sus secretos y, sobre todo, sus rumores. Siempre le parecieron una mera idiotez, ¿solo a quién podría importarle un tonto rumor sobre esa lluvia? Jamás había sentido la necesidad de verla ni mucho menos con alguien más, pero ahora…

-¿Debería llevarla…a ver a Luea? – Se cuestionó mirando al techo confundido. – Maldita sea…yo no era así, ¿qué demonios me pasa? – Murmuró frustrado hundiéndose en el agua con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

* * *

 ** _"Fue tan cálido como cuando te conocí a ti."_**

* * *

-¡Wah! – Exclamó al salir del agua a respirar, sacudió su cabeza para despojarse del agua que escurría de su cabello y agachó la mirada, viendo su reflejo en el agua. – Yo también sentí algo parecido cuando la conocí… ¿Debería decírselo? – Murmuró mirándose fijamente en su reflejo. – No, ya lo decidí…se lo diré, cuando la lluvia Luea comience se lo diré. –

 **[…]**

-¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué?! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado dejándose caer boca abajo en la cama. - ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?! – Dijo para sí mismo irritado.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-Oye, Kurumi. – Dijo Zeon mirándola de reojo, la pelinegra se encontraba del otro extremo de la cama sentada cepillando su cabello húmedo mientras tarareaba._

 _-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mirándolo sin dejar de cepillar su larga cabellera._

 _-Y-Yo me preguntaba… - Dijo ligeramente nervioso mirándola de reojo aún._

 _-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundida._

 _-Que sí… - Murmuró agachando la mirada ligeramente nervioso._

 _-¿Uh? ¿Qué sí…? – Murmuró ella más confundida que antes._

 _-Que sí… - Repitió nervioso, tragó saliva y la miró de reojo nuevamente. – Que sí te irías a cepillar más allá, estás mojando mi lado de la cama. -_

 _-¿Qué? – Murmuró molesta levantándose. – Hmph, tonto. – Dijo yéndose al baño y encerrándose dentro._

 _-"Tsk, ¡¿qué idiotez vine a decir?!" – Pensó frustrado cubriendo su rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza. – "¡Soy un estúpido!" -_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-Kurumi. – Dijo girándose a verla, ya había amanecido y la chica se encontraba trenzando su cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo._

 _-¿Qué? – Preguntó mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo._

 _-¿Sigues enojada? – Preguntó al mirar su expresión._

 _Kurumi lo miró de reojo y soltó un suspiro. – No. – Respondió relajándose._

 _-Yo…bien. – Dijo respirando hondo. – A decir verdad, hay algo que debo preguntarte. –_

 _-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundida mirándolo de reojo._

 _-Me preguntaba si tu… - Dijo comenzando a sonrojarse ligeramente, rápidamente desvió la mirada. – Me-Me preguntaba si tu… - Repitió temblando levemente nervioso._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – Repitió ella confundida viéndolo._

 _-Me preguntaba si tu… - Murmuró nervioso, tragó saliva y rápidamente agachó la mirada. – Que si tu ropa interior es siempre blanca, tie-tienes la falda levantada. –_

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuró dándose cuenta que su falda estaba atorada con su blusa, rápidamente se sonrojó y la bajó mientras agachaba la mirada. - ¡Eres un pervertido! – Exclamó mirándolo furiosa._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera no, yo…! – Exclamó tratando de defenderse._

 _-¡FEISU! – Exclamó atacándolo con la bola de fuego. - ¡Hmph, Zeon idiota! – Dijo molesta mientras salía de la habitación._

 _-Dolió… - Murmuró adolorido sobando su brazo. – Maldita sea…esto apesta. –_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-Oye, Kurumi. – Dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra, quien estaba cocinando la cena._

 _-¿Qué? – Preguntó ligeramente molesta._

 _-Ummm…bueno yo quería hablar contigo de algo importante. – Dijo mirándola mientras rascaba su nuca nervioso._

 _-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó viéndolo de reojo._

 _-Bien, quería saber sí… - Murmuró desviando la mirada ligeramente nervioso. – Que-Quería saber sí… -_

 _-¿Qué cosa? Dilo rápido. – Dijo regresando la vista a la cena._

 _-Quería saber sí… - Zeon ligeramente apretó sus puños y agachó la mirada tembloroso. – Quería saber sí podías cocinar otra cosa, tu platillo huele raro. –_

 _-¿A sí…? – Murmuró temblando peligrosamente con un aura maligna. - ¿Te parece que huele raro…? –_

 _-¿Eh? ¡N-No, espera…! E-Este…lo que quise decir es… - Dijo nervioso tratando de disculparse._

 _-¡Sí no te gusta entonces cocina tú! – Exclamó arrojándole el sartén con la cena en la cara. - ¡Realmente te detesto, Zeon! – Dijo subiendo a la planta alta y encerrándose en su habitación con seguro._

 _-¡Esto quema! – Exclamó Zeon adolorido del cuerpo. - ¡Maldita sea…! –_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-Maldita sea… ¡¿Por qué demonios es tan difícil?! – Exclamó Zeon estirándose el cabello solo. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Repitió varias veces mientras se revolcaba en la cama. - ¡Arg, me doy! ¡Me doy! ¡No le diré nada, fin de la historia! –

* * *

 ** _"¡Siempre he amado las estrellas! ¡Sería muy emocionante poder ir a ver a Luea!"_**

* * *

-Gugh… - Murmuró apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza frustrado. - ¡MALDITA SEA! – Exclamó levantándose de la cama, saliendo de la habitación después de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, causando grietas en la pared.

Zeon inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la sala donde Kurumi se encontraba leyendo un libro sentada en el sillón al lado de la ventana, el reloj marcaba las 9:17am y tanto Tsubasa como Yumín seguían totalmente dormidos. El peligris respiró hondo para relajarse y después se dirigió hacia la pelinegra, quien al notarlo lo miró de reojo pero rápidamente desvió la mirada molesta, Zeon maldijo por lo bajo esto pero se contuvo de decir algo indebido.

-¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó Kurumi con un tono de reclamo sin dejar de leer su libro. - ¿Olvidaste gritarme algo en los días pasados? –

-Tsk, ya te dije que no es lo que crees. – Dijo conteniéndose internamente, tratando de sonar tan calmado como pudiese.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pues entonces qué es? – Preguntó molesta.

-Fue un accidente, te juro que no era mi intención decir esas cosas. – Dijo con un tono de disculpa y molestia mezcladas.

-Ah vaya, ahora resulta que no era tu intención. – Murmuró rodando los ojos.

-¡Es enserio! ¡Me puse demasiado nervioso que terminé diciendo estupideces! – Exclamó mirándola mientras comenzaba a irritarse.

-¿Nervioso? – Preguntó sin creerle. - ¿Y nervioso por qué, según tú? –

-¡Arg, es complicado! – Exclamó revolviéndose el cabello solo.

-¿Complicado? ¡Tú eres el complicado! – Exclamó levantándose, aventando el libro al sillón. - ¿Sabes qué? Me voy, estoy harta de tus comentarios idiotas y tus excusas tontas. – Dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Zeon tembló ligeramente conteniéndose, pero tomó valor y se tragó todo su orgullo cuando escuchó que Kurumi abrió la puerta.

-¡Kurumi! – Dijo Zeon girándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó molesta girando el rostro para verlo.

Zeon tragó saliva y suspiró, apretó ligeramente sus puños y levantó la vista para verla fijamente. – Kurumi…vayamos a ver las estrellas esta noche. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida la pelinegra mirándolo. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Maldita sea…lo hago solo por ti, más te vale valorarlo… - Murmuró para sí mismo desviando la mirada, pero rápidamente volvió a verla. – Quiero…quiero que vayas a ver la lluvia Luea conmigo esta noche. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida cerrando la puerta lentamente sin dejar de verlo.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-Oye Yu. – Dijo Kurumi girándose a ver a la pelilila que estaba dentro de la tina en ese momento mientras ella lavaba su cabello._

 _-¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Yumín girándose a verla._

 _-¿Crees que Zeon iría a ver la lluvia Luea conmigo si lo invitara? – Preguntó mirando de reojo a Yumín. - ¡Por-Por supuesto que no le diré sobre los rumores! Solo quiero verla con él… - Agregó rápidamente ligeramente nerviosa._

 _Yumín soltó una risita ante esto. – Tranquila que él lo sabe muy bien, cuando era más pequeño estaba interesado en los astros, así que investigó mucho de eso, a decir verdad sabe de Luea más que yo. – Respondió tranquilamente._

 _-¿Enserio? – Preguntó confundida, Yumín solamente asintió. – Ya veo… ¿Crees que me acompañaría de igual manera? –_

 _-Una vez intenté invitarlo cuando teníamos 6 años. – Respondió Yumín serena._

 _-¿Y…qué pasó? – Preguntó Kurumi interesada._

 _-Bueno…me gritó en la cara que nunca en su vida ni en la otra iría conmigo o cualquier otro mamodo a ver esa 'tonta lluvia para enamorados', luego me lanzó un Zakeruga y me cerró la puerta en la cara. – Explicó molesta después de recordar dicho momento._

 _-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Realmente te dijo todo eso cuando fuiste a su casa a invitarlo?! – Exclamó sorprendida._

 _-¡Sí! – Respondió cruzando los brazos. - ¡Y lo peor es que me cerró la puerta en la cara de mi propia casa! ¡DE MI CASA! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Enserio Kurumi, nunca entenderé que le viste a ese amargado. –_

 _-Mo~, no me desanimes antes de tiempo… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándola de reojo, pocos segundos después soltó un suspiro decaída. – Pero…de cualquier manera, supongo que sería mejor no molestarlo. – Dijo para sí misma con una risita._

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-Zeon… - Repitió Kurumi mirándolo. - ¿De verdad…? –

-Sí, de verdad. – Respondió él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Realmente…harás eso por mí? – Preguntó dudosa aún.

-Sí, lo voy a hacer. – Repitió mirándola ligeramente irritado. – Pero si no aceptas pronto me retractaré. –

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó mientras se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo. - ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Enserio…muchas gracias! – Dijo aferrándose poco a poco más a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Gracias por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Porque…me haces feliz. – Dijo separándose para verlo a los ojos. – Muchas gracias, acepto con gusto ir contigo a ver la lluvia Luea. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sorprendido, pero rápidamente sonrió. – Estaré esperando ansioso. –

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también! – Exclamó sonriente mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. – Por cierto…estás perdonado por todas tus idioteces. – Dijo divertida.

-Tsk, con lo que te conformas. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Realmente eres una idiota, Kurumi. – Dijo mientras le apretaba las mejillas.

-Au…me duele, me duele, ¡me duele! – Se quejó sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por el movimiento brusco de Zeon.

-Eso te pasa por tonta. – Dijo con un tono divertido mientras se reía, en un movimiento rápido la detuvo de las mejillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Kurumi se quedó totalmente sorprendida por aquella acción, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en corresponder el beso de Zeon…

 **[…]**

-Oye, Tio. – Dijo Maruss mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. – Me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ver la lluvia de estrellas Luea de esta noche? –

-¿Eh? Vaya… - Dijo Tio desviando la mirada con una risita nerviosa. - ¿Sabes, Maruss? Me gustaría mucho ir contigo, pero…ya tengo alguien con quien ir. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó indignado. - ¿Lo-Lo dices enserio? –

-Sí, quedé hace tres días de ir con alguien. – Explicó girándose a verlo. – Lo siento mucho. –

-No-No importa, si ya tienes compañía no hay problema. – Dijo con una risita. - ¿Y…se puede saber con quién irás? –

-¿Eh? Bueno… - Dijo desviando la mirada nerviosa. – Es secreto. –

-¿Secreto? – Murmuró confundido.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a recoger unos libros, lamento no poder acompañarte. – Dijo tomando su mochila y comenzando a correr a la librería. - ¡Nos vemos después! –

-¡Sí, que te vaya bien! – Respondió despidiéndola con una sonrisa, pero una vez que salió de su rango de visión cambió su expresión a una molesta. – Tch, ¿quién será la pareja de Tio que no quiere que sepa? – Murmuró mirando de reojo a la puerta por unos segundos antes de sonreír con malicia. – je, bueno no importa mucho, pronto lo descubriré… - Dijo soltando una risita malvada.

 _En un día ordinario, de repente te levantaste y dijiste: "¡vayamos a ver las estrellas esta noche!". El mundo se tiñó de negro, y mirando desde él, pudimos observar el cielo en el que parecía que estaban lloviendo las estrellas._

 _Pero no es la primera vez ¿verdad? Esto ya había sucedido ¿no es así? Aún si has logrado olvidarlo, yo todavía lo recuerdo…sí, aquella noche hace tiempo, esa noche de verano perdida en un recuerdo lejano y distante, señalaste a las estrellas y dijiste con una voz inocente: "Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?"._

 _Esas estrellas brillantes aún ahora las recuerdo, ese rostro sonriente realmente me encantó, pero no lo dije, no pude decirlo…en ese momento pensé "nunca tendré otra oportunidad", pero ahora aquí estás pidiéndolo nuevamente, un deja-vú repitiéndose que me permitirá revivir el momento una vez más…La vida me ha dado **una oportunidad más.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Y finalmente pude terminar el capítulo 10 de este fic! Regresé a clases y contando que debo hacer prácticas estoy que muero T.T y trabajar en tres fansubs no ayuda mucho XDDDD pero me doy mi tiempito de escribir cuando puedo, quizás las actuas sean más lentas pero seguras, así que no me linchen todavía por favor QwQ**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUU! Si lees esto es porque ya recibí mi avance (tu entiendes XD), así que déjame decirte esto: lo actualicé porque quise, no porque tú me lo dijeras eeeee (? ok'ya XDDDD espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por ayudarme con las ideas para que Zeon se tragara su orgullo e invitara a Kuru XDDDD me sirvió mucho *w* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Te extraño mucho TvT pero ver tus reviews me alegrará el día C': buena suerte uwu**

 ***Osvaldo877: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! Admitiré que cuando vi que no comentabas me asusté XDDD pero me alegró ver tu review *w* jajajajaja pues no estás muy lejos, pero mejor esperar para mantener el suspenso (? Espero que te haya gustado la declaración de Zeon al defender a Kuru (? ¿quieres un spoiler? ¿lo quieres? Da igual, lo diré :V :V :V Tsubasa tiene una conexión con Zeon y Kurumi, a su vez que los tres la tienen con Gash juasjuasjuas piénsale y espero tus suposiciones en el siguiente review xD**

 ***Zeomi: ¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! *W* Ya estoy mejor de mi herida, de hecho ya cicatrizó XDDD pero todavía tengo marca, igual gracias por la preocupación uwu jajajajajjajajaja nadie confía en que Zeon pueda decir sus sentimientos, ¿qué clase de monstruo desalmado creemos todos que es? XDDDD El collar se resuelve en el siguiente cap, espéralo C:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡KARLIIIIIIIII! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ No paro de reír con tus reviews XDDD te los agradezco de cocoro, ¿este capítulo resolvió tus dudas sobre los pensamientos de Tsubasa hacia Yumín? :v :v :v bendecimos a la amiga de tu mamá que te dio esa clave *-* sería doloroso no verte por aquí XDDD ni a tus reviews uwu gracias por dejarlos *-* y por leer mis fics c:**

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy... ¡Ah, sí! Para los que leyeron "Nobleza", no recuerdo si ya lo dije pero lo vuelvo a decir por si las moscas (? haré 4 capítulos extra de dicho fic: el primero basado en cómo se forjó la relación de Yumín y Tsubasa, el segundo de cómo Gash y Tio se volvieron pareja, el tercero de primer cumpleaños de Zeon y Gash donde Kurumi fue maldecida por protegerlo y el cuarto será basando en la vida de todos después de la muerte de Kurumi. ¡Espérenlos! *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	11. Deseo a Una Estrella -Parte 2-

**ANOTHER ROMEO & CINDERELLA**

 **Episodio XI: "Deseo a Una Estrella Parte 2: Bajo Alfa Draconis"**

-¿Y ahora qué mosco te picó? – Preguntó Yumín mirando confundida a Kurumi.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kurumi sonriente.

-Bueno, has estado muy feliz toda la mañana. – Respondió Yumín mirándola.

-Eso no es cierto. – Dijo Kurumi.

-Has estado sonriendo todo el día y no has parado de tararear… - Murmuró descubriéndola.

-Eso no significa nada. – Respondió Kurumi.

-También has estado distraída. – Agregó Yumín.

-Eso no es verdad. – Dijo Kurumi mirando a la pelilila.

-¿A no? Tu sopa se está quemando. – Murmuró Yumín mirándola.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Kurumi girándose a ver que en efecto su sopa estaba en llamas. - ¡WAHH! – Exclamó alarmada tratando de apagar el fuego. - ¡Rayos, rayos! –

-Y jurabas que todo estaba normal… - Murmuró Hayashi rodando los ojos mientras tapaba la olla para apagar el fuego. - ¿Qué pasó? Escupe la sopa. –

-Es que… - Murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Es qué? – Preguntó Yumín alzando una ceja.

-Es que… - Repitió Kurumi apretando las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro. – Zeon…me invitó…a ver Luea…con él. –

-¿Eh? ¡¿EHHHHHHH~?! – Exclamó Yumín incrédula. - ¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Eso es imposible! –

-¡Digo la verdad! – Reprochó Kurumi con un ligero puchero.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡¿Realmente el corazón de hierro te pidió eso?! – Exclamó sin creerlo.

-Repite eso y te arranco la garganta. – Amenazó Zeon tomándola de la garganta por detrás.

-S-Sí…pe-perdóname… - Murmuró Yu al borde de las lágrimas por el susto.

-¡Zeon…! – Exclamó Kurumi sorprendida y temerosa de su vida por haber revelado "su cita" con Zeon.

-Maldición… No puedes estar un minuto con la boca cerrada porque el chisme te quema, ¿verdad? – Dijo irritado mirando a Kurumi.

-No soy una chismosa. – Murmuró Kurumi en un puchero.

-¿Petra? – Agregó Zeon.

-¡Eso es peor! – Replicó Kurumi.

-¿Víbora? – Dijo el peligris en son de molestar.

-¡Mo~, eres lo peor! – Exclamó Kurumi ofendida.

-Bien que te gusta… - Murmuró Yu mirándola, delatándola.

-¡Tú cállate! – Reprochó Kurumi.

-Z-Zeon…me-me estás asfixiando… - Murmuró Yu sintiendo que se ahogaba.

-Me pregunto cómo sobreviviste todos estos años… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza, rápidamente comenzó a temblar adolorida cuando sintió cómo una mano apretaba fuertemente su cabeza. - ¡Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento…! –

-Tsk, mocosas… - Murmuró Zeon bufando mientras soltaba a ambas, Kurumi apretaba fuertemente su cabeza tratando de calmar su dolor mientras que Yumín estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de respirar. – Metiches y débiles, me voy, puede ser contagioso. – Dijo girándose dispuesto a irse.

-¡No somos metiches ni débiles! – Replicó Yumín tomándolo de la pierna, haciendo que Zeon cayera de cara al suelo con tanta fuerza que su collar de luna salió volando.

Kurumi no pudo evitar reír, provocando más la ira del peligris, quien ató ambas piernas de la pelinegra con su manto y la tumbó de espalda contra el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que el collar de ella también volara por el aire.

-Dolió… - Murmuró Kurumi sobando su espalda. - ¡¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo, idiota?! –

-Por reírte. – Respondió con simpleza Zeon sobando su frente.

-La venganza es dulce. – Murmuró Yumín riendo mientras recogía los collares del suelo. – Tomen, se les cayó es… - Su frase quedó inconclusa cuando se dio cuenta de algo. - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tienen un collar de pareja?! Vaya, no sabía que fueras de ese tipo, Zeon. – Dijo mirándolo con burla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Devuélveme eso! – Exclamó levantándose dispuesto a quitarle el collar.

-Awww… ¡Y hasta pusieron sus iniciales juntas! – Dijo entre risas, haciendo que el rostro de Zeon se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-Tienes cinco segundos para soltar eso y correr por tu vida, Yumín… - Murmuró Zeon con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

-¿Por qué…? – Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire cuando notó los ojos asesinos del peligris mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aterradora. - ¡PERDONAME~! – Gritó soltando los collares mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa.

-Mo~, ni siquiera me ayudó con el almuerzo… - Murmuró Kurumi irritada. – Gracias. – Dijo con sarcasmo mirándolo de reojo.

-Se lo buscó. – Respondió con simpleza recogiendo ambos collares, extendiendo el suyo a Kurumi. – Y todo fue tu culpa en primer lugar. –

-¿Mi culpa? – Preguntó indignada tomando el collar mientras se lo colocaba.

-Sí, por andar de chismosa. – Respondió Zeon colocándose su collar también. - ¿Qué te urgía ir a contarle? –

-Es que… - Murmuró Kurumi, luego se quedó en silencio con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido de su repentino cambio.

Kurumi lo miró de reojo unos momentos pensando en si era buena idea hablar, una vez que notó la expresión de confusión en el rostro del chico desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó nuevamente el peligris.

-Es que…me recuerdas a alguien. – Respondió sin mirarlo. – No me había dado cuenta de su similitud hasta hace poco. –

-¿De quién hablas? – Preguntó alzando una ceja confundido.

-De Gash. – Respondió Kurumi recordando el rostro sonriente del rubio.

-¿Gash? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Zeon.

-Ummm…es como mi acompañante personal, pero más que eso es mi mejor amigo, hemos estado juntos casi toda la vida. – Respondió Kurumi sonriendo ligeramente. – Siempre cuida de mí y me hace sonreír cuando estoy a punto de quebrarme…es alguien muy especial para mí. – Agregó girándose a ver al peligris. – Son muy similares, tanto en físico como en rostro. – Dijo mirando detalladamente a Zeon. – Incluso podrían ser gemelos. –

-Espera, ¿ese mocoso vive contigo? – Preguntó celoso el peligris.

-Sí, pero puedes bajar los celos, sólo somos amigos. – Respondió con simpleza Kurumi. – Además a Gash le gusta Tio, él y yo somos más como hermanos. –

-Mmm…ya veo. – Murmuró Zeon mirándola de reojo. – Y decías que no tenías amigos. –

-A parte de Yumín, Tio y Gash, no confío en nadie más en su totalidad. – Respondió Kurumi mirándolo de reojo. – Bueno…sólo si hablamos de "amigos". –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó.

-Bueno, ellos sólo son "mis amigos". – Respondió sonriéndole. – Por supuesto tú estás arriba de todos ellos, Zeon. –

-¿Qu…? – Murmuró sonrojándose, aquella declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa. – Idiota. – Dijo desviando la mirada por unos segundos, la vio de reojo nuevamente y suspiró. – Te veré en el acantilado a las 8 de esta noche, no te demores. – Dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

-Zeon… - Murmuró viéndolo irse. - ¡Sí! – Asintió emocionada.

 **[…]**

-¡Gash, ya llegue! – Exclamó Tio tocando a la puerta de la casa de Gash.

-¡Unu, ya voy! – Respondió desde adentro del rubio, unos pasos apurados bajando las escaleras resonaron en el interior y después la puerta fue abierta. – Disculpa la demora, Tio. –

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. – Respondió Tio sonriente.

-Unu, Tio se ve muy bonita hoy. – Dijo Gash mirándola atentamente: usaba una blusa de manga larga roja de cuello con una blusa de tirantes rosa claro encima, un short hasta las rodillas color rojo y botas largas blancas, su cabello rojo estaba atado en una coleta con un moño rosa claro y tenía dos mechones al frente.

-Jo~, no digas eso tan de repente, Gash… - Murmuró desviando la mirada sonrojada. – Tú-Tú también te ves bien hoy. – Respondió mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash, estaba usando una playera doble de manga corta, la primer tela (inferior) era amarilla y la segunda tela era azul marino, un short blanco hasta las rodillas, calcetas blancas y tenis a juego. - ¡Gracias, Tio! – Asintió sonriéndole.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Preguntó Tio.

-Unu, ¿pero no es muy temprano? – Preguntó Gash mirando el reloj en la mano de Tio. – Son las 6 de la tarde. –

-Ya, pero me gustaría que fuésemos primero al festival. – Respondió Tio. – Claro, si no te importa. –

-¡Unu, está bien! – Asintió Gash cerrando la puerta. – Vamos, Tio. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió ella comenzando a caminar junto a Gash. –

 **[…]**

-Tsss…que envidia, Kurumi irá a ver a Luea con Zeon como idiotas enamorados y yo me quedaré en casa a lavar platos… - Murmuró Yumín teniendo una ropa que recién había lavado. – Estúpido Zeon, a Kurumi la invitó personalmente y a mí me cerró la puerta de mi propia casa en la cara. – Reprochó girándose a tomar más ropa del cesto para tenderla, dio un brinco en su lugar al notar que Tsubasa estaba parado junto al cesto. – Tsu-Tsubasa… -

-Hola, Yumín. – Saludó ligeramente nervioso el pelirrojo, pero soltó un suspiro de resigno al verla retroceder dos pasos incómoda. – Sé que probablemente ahora me odies, pero… ¿Te gustaría ver Luea conmigo? –

-Y-Yo… - Murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo… ¿Es un no? – Murmuró Tsubasa desviando la mirada. – Lo siento. – Dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Tsubasa! – Exclamó Yumín deteniendo su andar.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó girándose a verla.

-A las 8:40…en la terraza. – Dijo la pelilila sonriéndole.

Tsubasa sonrió y asintió. - ¡De acuerdo! – Dijo yéndose.

Yumín sonrió y continuó su labor, se había relajado un poco de su estrés después de todo.

 **[…]**

-Maldición… - Murmuró con estrés Zophise apretando sus puños. – Hoy será esa maldita lluvia y el estúpido de Tsubasa no ha hecho su trabajo… -

-Vamos, baja el estrés. – Dijo Maruss cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared.

-Sí esos dos despiertan "eso" será nuestro fin. – Interrumpió Zophise tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. – Y en parte es tu culpa también. –

-Tsubasa falló en asesinarla, ¿lo olvidas? Sus secuaces fueron unos inútiles que no pudieron eliminar a Allen. – Respondió Maruss.

-¡Pero era tú deber el arrebatarle el fragmento de la Linkle Moon a Kurumi y no pudiste hacerlo! – Exclamó Zophise con furia. - ¡Si ella une su mitad con la que el inepto de Zeon posee, recuperará su joya! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! –

-¿Qué recordará que todos nosotros somos sus enemigos? – Preguntó Maruss.

-¡Que si ellos dos se unen, será nuestra muerte asegurada! – Dijo soltándolo. - ¡Tienes que ir a Rokken con tu escuadrón y destruir esa maldita piedra antes de que renazca la Linkle Moon! –

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. – Bufó Maruss indignado. – Maldita sea, Tsubasa falla su trabajo y me mandan a repararlo. –

-¡Vete ahora, mientras antes mejor! – Reprochó Zophise.

-A la orden. – Dijo Maruss de mala gana saliendo de la habitación.

-Maldita sea…si Kurumi recupera la Linkle Moon y la une con el cristal de Zeon estaremos acabados… - Murmuró Zophise frustrado. – Tengo que asesinarla antes de que recuerde quién es…o de lo contrario mis planes se arruinarán. –

 **[…]**

-¡Este lugar es perfecto! – Exclamó Tio viendo el paisaje: estaban en una colina en las afueras de Valhalla desde donde podían apreciar la ciudad entera junto al basto cielo. - ¡La vista es estupenda! –

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash. – Me alegro de que a Tio le gustara. – Dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-¡Sí, me gustó muchísimo! – Repitió Tio sentándose a su lado. - ¡Gracias, Gash! –

-Unu, no tienes que agradecer. – Respondió Gash con una risita. – Tio. –

-¿Qué pasa, Gash? – Preguntó curiosa girándose a verlo.

-Yo…tengo algo que decirte. – Dijo con voz seria.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundida de su tono de voz.

Gash tragó saliva nervioso antes de responder, tomó un respiro profundo y la miró a los ojos. – Me gustas, Tio. – Confesó con un rubor en sus mejillas. – Te quiero. –

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró atónita Tio sonrojándose intensamente. - ¿Por qué…tan de repente…? –

-Unu…quería decírtelo desde hace mucho, pero tenía miedo… - Confesó desviando la mirada. – Y cuando Maruss llegó sentí miedo de perderte…por eso…por eso tomé valor para decirte lo que siento. –Dijo viéndola nuevamente. – Te quiero Tio, por favor, ¡sal conmigo! –

-Gash… - Murmuró Tio sorprendida. – Desde que conocí a Kurumi…no había tenido ningún otro amigo cercano, y después te conocí a ti. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Estaba tan feliz…que nunca intenté verte de otra manera... –

-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Gash confundido.

-Aprecio tus sentimientos, pero ahora mismo no soy capaz de corresponderte. – Respondió tomándolo de la mano. - ¿Serías capaz de esperarme un poco más? Quiero darme la tarea de intentar verte de otra manera antes de responder.

-Unu…de acuerdo. – Asintió Gash un poco desanimado y se creó un incómodo momento. Gash estuvo a punto de romperlo cuando la primera estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, y después otras más comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra, iluminando elegantemente el cielo.

-¡Es Luea! – Exclamó Tio extasiada por la vista.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash viendo la lluvia. – Es muy bonita. –

-¡Pidamos un deseo, Gash! – Exclamó Tio cerrando sus ojos emocionada. – _"Deseo estar junto a Gash y Kurumi por siempre…" –_

 _-_ Unu. – Asintió Gash haciendo lo mismo. – _"Deseo estar siempre al lado de Tio-chan y Kurumi-chan para poder protegerlas…" –_

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y contemplaron la lluvia en silencio, extasiados por la belleza del cielo lleno de estrellas fugaces que llovían en él. Pasó media hora para que la lluvia cesara y el cielo estrellado hiciera aparición junto a la Luna, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de la hermosura que el cielo tenía: todas las estrellas brillaban con elegancia y profundidad, iluminando con nobleza el cielo.

-Dicen que el polvo de estrellas que la Lluvia Luea deja hace que el brillo de las estrellas del cielo sea más fuerte y hermoso. – Dijo Tio rompiendo el largo silencio. – No pensé que fuera cierto. –

-Unu…es muy hermoso. – Respondió Gash mirando el cielo. - ¡Unu, que bella luce Alfa Draconis hoy! – Exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Alfa Draconis? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash apuntando a una estrella. – Pertenece a la Constelación Draco, el profesor de Astrología de Kurumi-chan una vez nos habló de esa constelación, pero solamente puedo recordar a Alfa Draconis. – Explicó el rubio con una risita.

-Típico de Gash. – Respondió Tio con una carcajada.

-Tio. – La llamó con suavidad. – Hagamos una promesa. –

-¿Una promesa? – Preguntó confundida.

Gash asintió. – Volvamos a reunirnos aquí en tu cumpleaños, y cuando Alfa Draconis ilumine el cielo…me darás tu respuesta. – Explicó el rubio girándose a verla. – Mis sentimientos por ti no son falsos, no importa cuánto deba esperar por ti, lo haré. –

-Gash… - Murmuró Tio sorprendida, soltó un suspiro y le sonrió. – Sí, es una promesa. –

–Tio, por favor, recuerda siempre esto. - Dijo tomando su mano. - Cuando Alfa Draconis apague su luz…ese día dejaré de amarte, hasta que ese día llegue, mis sentimientos por ti seguirán existiendo siempre. – Dijo Gash sonriéndole. – Te estaré esperando, Tio. –

-Sí, gracias. – Asintió Tio sonriéndole también.

 _Es fácil decir "te esperaré por siempre" cuando no conoces tu destino. **Pedirle un deseo a una estrella** puede ser el inicio del fin…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Llegó! ¡Finalmente llegó la tan esperada actualización de AR &C! ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A partir de aquí comienza lo bueno, ¡espérenlo! 7w7 pido perdón por el LAAAARAGO retraso T-T me quedé sin inspiración y la escuela me consume, espero actualizar lento pero seguro QvQ**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Hasumin-chan: ¡YUUUUU, AL FIN ACTUALICE! Muere ante el cap, aquí está tu TioGa 7w7 espero que te haya gustado, se te extraña QvQ espero que pronto vuelvas a FF TvT**

 ***Zeomi: ¡HOLAAA! Al fin hay nuevo cap *w* gracias por tus deseos QvQ el siguiente cap te dejará sorprendida, ¡se viene la verdad sobre los collares! ¡Espéralo! :3**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡Nee-chan, nuevo cap! Gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leerlo, espero que te guste TvT también se te extraña QvQ espero que pronto vuelva tu inter TvT**

 ***Osvaldo877: ¡VALDO! Aquí tienes actualización, te invito a leer los fics recientes que estoy subiendo ("Reina de Oro Carmesí" y "¡¿Mi Hermana Menor?!"), también actualicé otros fics viejos como Espejo Eterno y Beso Rojo, te invito a leerlos x3 jajaja lo sé, estúpido Zeon tsundere XDDD se viene lo bueno, espéralo :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y se responderán en la siguiente actua UvU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
